Matchmaker Lily
by DracoMalfoy94
Summary: Ever since she was six years old, Lily realised that she had a gift. Able to sense when people are perfect for each other, she decides to lend a helping hand in order for them to realise who their true love is. After all, she just wants her relatives to live happily ever after, and that's not too much to ask.
1. Chapter 1

**I've read a lot of fanfics where Lily seems to always know what's going on, and in one of my other fanfics, I had a glimpse of Lily having caused Rose and Scorpius to get together. So I kind of got an idea, although it's probably not totally original, of Lily helping with her relatives relationships, even from an early age. So this is what this fanfic is. It's my first time at writing a multi-chapter fic so be nice please :) Anyway, anything you recognise belongs to JK Rowling and not me. Enjoy :D**

Chapter One

Lily had never realised just how special she was. For the first five years of her life, she was completely normal. Admittedly she showed signs of having magic but as the daughter to a witch and wizard, that was considered to be ordinary. She wasn't exceptional at anything, her two elder brothers were much better at playing Quidditch than she was, and she wasn't overly intelligent and able to read long Muggle classics like her cousin Rose could at her age. She was just Lily.

However, when she was six years old, she realised that maybe she was special and could excel in something. It all occurred at a Weasley gathering. That in itself was no strange occurrence, as they frequently happened, especially during the holidays when her older cousins were back from Hogwarts. However, this get-together was slightly different, as her Uncle Charlie was visiting from Romania. Lily could only ever remember meeting her Uncle Charlie a couple of times, but both times he'd been alone and Lily had always felt sorry for him that she had her family, whereas he had no one but the dragons he studied. This year, however, he was going to be bringing a friend along. Lily had been at the Burrow with her Nana, whilst Mummy was finishing off an article about the Chudley Cannons and Falmouth Falcons game that had took place at the weekend, when Uncle Charlie had flooed with the message that he was coming home for Christmas and was bringing a friend. Molly Weasley had become all flustered after receiving this message, and began to shout for Lily's granddad, Arthur Weasley. Although Lily didn't really understand what all the excitement was about, after all, why couldn't her Uncle bring a friend over for dinner? She'd had Lorcan and Lysander Scamander over numerous times and nobody seemed to be that bothered by it.

The day arrived that Charlie was coming home, and Molly Weasley had got all the family together to welcome him home. Lily and Hugo had spent the week painting a large bed sheet with the words 'Welcome Home Charlie!' and had got their parents to levitate it so that it was hanging on the wall opposite the door. There heard a crack as someone apparated into the garden, and a second later there came a knock at the door, and Charlie entered, a tall brunette beside him.

"Hey everyone, this is Uma. She's a colleague in Romania, and she's never been to England before so I thought she could come and visit the best Wizarding family in the country," Charlie greeted with a laugh.

Whilst everyone was welcoming Charlie and Uma, Lily felt strange. She'd been fine minutes before her Uncle Charlie and his friend appeared but now she felt peculiar, and didn't really know how to describe it. She wandered into the kitchen to get a glass of pumpkin juice, and felt the pulsing feeling in her stomach fade away. At the age of 6, she wanted to desperately tell her mum what had just happened, but she knew that it'd be passed off as a joke, or that she was just feeling ill. After all, Lily was totally ordinary. Heading back through to the living room where everyone was still greeting Charlie, Lily felt the funny feeling come back and as she went to greet her Uncle, the feeling seemed to become more intense, sending a buzzing feeling through her.

Turning to look at her brothers who seemed to be arguing over a chocolate frog card, the feeling died away, and Lily was confused. She turned her head to face different members of her family, and none of them caused the buzzing sensation that she felt when looking at Uncle Charlie. Except, looking at Uma, the feeling returned also.

Over the next week, Lily's peculiar feeling reappeared on numerous occasions, none of them being when Uncle Charlie and Uma weren't there. She took note of when the feeling returned in a notebook she'd asked Rose for, and Lily discovered that it was only when both Uma and Uncle Charlie were there that she felt strange.

As the next day was Christmas Eve, Lily knew that there'd be another family gathering at which she could watch her Uncle Charlie and Uma interact, in the hope that she'd understand what exactly was causing this strange sensation. Usually when she needed help, she'd either talk to her mum, Aunt Hermione or even Rose, but this time, something seemed to tell Lily that she needed to work it out for herself. She knew there had to be a reason that this feeling was there, but nothing came to mind when she tried to think up an explanation. She just didn't know why this was happening now.

However, the next day, the answer became clear. Upon observing Charlie and Uma, Lily realised that it was painstakingly obvious that they loved each other, yet neither of them realised it. She assumed that she had to do something about it, to help her uncle find true love so that he could be as happy as her parents and all of her other aunts and uncles, so she began to formulate a plan. As a six-year old girl, she was filled with ideas and notions of fairytale endings, and considered that her Uncle Charlie should rescue Uma from a fire-breathing dragon. However, she realised that it wouldn't be very practical, and as Uma worked with dragons too, it was likely that she wouldn't need rescuing.

"Uncle Charlie?"

"Yes, Lily," he responded, looking startled that she'd followed him into the kitchen. "Do you need a glass for some juice?"

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p'. "I just wondered, how long have you loved Uma for? You'd be perfect together."

Charlie turned red. "Erm, Lily, I don't… I mean, where did you get the idea…?"

"Uncle Charlie," she giggled, "It's obvious! You look at her with googly-eyes. So, how long? And why haven't you told her? It'd be such a fairytale!"

Charlie looked defeated. "A year, maybe longer although I didn't realise it. And Lily, not everything is a fairytale. Not everything works out like that, and the common dragonologist never ends up with the princess."

Lily didn't look put out. Her mind was working furiously to try and make her uncle realise that Uma loved him too. "But Uncle Charlie," she whined, "Uma isn't the princess. She's a dragonolly… a dragonolo… a dragon person too! So why can't two dragon people live happily ever after?"

"IT just doesn't work like that Lily-pad, come on, we better go back to the others?"

"And Uma?" she grinned.

"Yes, and Uma," he sighed.

Lily refused to give up though. So what if her Uncle Charlie refused to believe what was staring him straight in the face. Maybe she's have better luck with Uma. Later on in the day, Lily seized her opportunity when Uma went upstairs to the bathroom. Lily followed her up the stairs, and stood outside, waiting to pounce and ask questions. As soon as Lily saw the bathroom door open, she began her questions…

"You love Uncle Charlie? How long for? Do you realise he loves you too? What are you going to do about it? You'd be perfect together! You'd make him so happy, did you know that?"

Uma at this point was standing in the doorway, a look of surprise on her face. "Lily, is it? What are you on about, darling?"

The 'darling' threw Lily a bit. She'd not really heard anyone use it in general conversation.

"Well…?"

Lily bounded back. "You and Uncle Charlie! I know you love each other, and I tried to talk to him, but he just wouldn't listen. Mummy says he's a… one of those people who think practic… um, he just wouldn't believe me."

"A practical person? That sounds like Charlie, all right. So what are you saying? That Charlie loves me too?"

"Yes! Charlie loves you!" Lily bounced up and down, looking excited. "I mean, Uncle Charlie does. And it's great! You believed me. So are you going to ask him to marry you?"

"Lily, darling, I can't just ask Charlie to marry me."

"But… but… you said…" Lily's eyes began to water.

"Darling, I'll do something about it, don't worry. But you don't just ask someone to marry you, you date them first," Uma said soothingly.

"But I asked Lorcan to marry me, and he said yes. So did Lysander. We've just got to wait until we're all old enough."

"It's slightly different when you're a bit older Lily, but don't worry, one day I want your Uncle Charlie to be my husband. We just have to get there in stages."

"So you have to… date? What does that mean?"

"Dating? I'll ask your Uncle Charlie if he'd like to do something with me, whether it's going out for a meal, or watching one of those Muggle filmies? – oh, films – together. And then when the time is right, we'll get engaged and after that, we'll get married. And I promise you can be the flower girl, or bridesmaid. Would you like that?"

"Me? A flower girl? I've always wanted to be one!"

"Well, there you go then. Anyway, don't you think we should head down now? Your mum is probably worrying about where you've got to."

"Okay then," Lily said, putting her hand into Uma's as they descended the stairs.

Lily carried on watching carefully, to see if there was any noticeable change in the way that Uma and Uncle Charlie acted around each other that day, but she couldn't see anything. She really hoped that Uma would do something, because she just wanted Uncle Charlie to be happy, and it was obvious that Uma was the source of his happiness. Maybe Uma was planning on telling him as a Christmas present… _yes, _Lily thought, _that would be perfect._

Christmas morning arrived, and Lily woke up bright and early – almost as early as Rose who woke up at 5am no matter what. Wanting to wake everyone up so that she could go and open her presents, she quickly got dressed into her favourite dress – navy blue, with a white collar and sash – and put her Muggle 'Pepper Pig' slippers on.

Once everyone had been woken up by Lily – Rose had chosen not to help, and sat quietly at the top of the lowest staircase reading one of Shakespeare's plays – it took another half an hour until the whole family were seated in the living room, ready to begin opening presents. Lily was so excited. As the youngest members of the family, she and Hugo were allowed to open their presents first, and Lily loved everything. She'd received a purple pygmy puff from her parents, which, despite her mother's persistence that she should call it 'Arnold II', she named Bertie. The rest of her presents were fairly ordinary, nothing that would help her excel in a particular area, whether Quidditch or learning, and the only other present of interest was a necklace that had sapphires set into a silver lily, with a note that read _In advance: thank you Lily – I know I'll owe you, Uma x_.

Lily kept the note hidden, and thanked Uma for the present. Ginny tried to insist that it was really too much to give a six-year old, but Uma refused to take it back.

"I saw it prior to coming over here, and I was apprehensive that it wouldn't be right, but upon meeting your lovely daughter, I could never take it back. It's perfect for her."

Lily felt ever so special wearing it, as she skipped happily around the house cuddling Bertie, and wishing everyone a Happy Christmas every time they met. Victoire, Bill and Fleur's daughter, was jealous as at the age of 14, she felt she should have received something as pretty and as delicate as that. Instead, from Uma, she'd received make-up and a book on beauty – presents that she felt she didn't need due to her 1/8 veela heritage.

Later that evening, after Christmas dinner had been eaten – her Uncle Ron managing to eat twice as much as everyone else – and games had been played, Molly Weasley decided to tune the wireless, fortunately (or for everyone else, unfortunately) just in time for Celestina Warbeck's _A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love_. This year, however, was slightly different. Although Aunt Fleur was moaning about the awful wailing, and everyone else was trying to tune out Molly's singing by holding whispered conversations, Uma – having never heard the song before – decided to take a chance, and asked Charlie to dance.

This provided the onlookers to be surprised, however, they were thankful as Molly decided that this was a good idea, as she pulled Arthur up from the armchair – where he'd been having a conversation with Hermione about Muggle computers – and stopped singing. Lily was happy, seeing her Uncle Charlie happy at dancing with the woman he loved. Looking around, everyone seemed unaware that a love story was being written right in front of their eyes, and Lily didn't understand how no one else seemed to be bothered. Still, when her Uncle Charlie leant down and kissed Uma in front of them, they all took notice of what was happening, appearing to be in shock.

Seeing Hugo look at her curiously, Lily rearranged her expression of glee, to one of surprise, in the hope that no one else would notice that the youngest member of the family appeared to not be astonished at the events that had just occurred unexpectedly. After her Uncle Charlie pulled back from Uma, she turned her head slightly to Lily and winked, smiling happily.

Molly recovered from her amazement the quickest, and began to bombard her second eldest son with questions. Charlie looked embarrassed, suddenly realising that the kiss he'd performed had been in front of the whole family, and looked helplessly at his father, hoping that he could stop the onslaught of questions that were continuing to head his way.

Arthur put a hand on his wife's shoulder, "Molly dear, that's enough. Give them a bit of space. I'm sure Charlie will explain everything to us when he's ready."

As the women of the family went to hug Uma, as a way of welcoming her into the family – now that it was in front of them, they could see that it was meant to be – and as Lily went up to hug her soon-to-be-Aunt, Uma leant down and whispered, "It'll be our little secret Lily."

It was only later, when Lily was about to succumb to sleep, that she realised that the buzzing feeling that she'd been trying to ignore, had intensified during the kiss, and then ceased to exist. Sleepily, she supposed that it must be because they'd found true love, and so they no longer needed her to help them figure it out. Lily also decided that night, that if the buzzing ever occurred again, she'd do whatever she could to ensure that the people it was referring to, would live happily ever after together. It was her secret, and it made her feel special, even if no one else knew about it, she realised that she could help her brothers and cousins find their true love, so that they could live in happiness.

**So, that's the first chapter for my story Matchmaker Lily :) I hope you all enjoyed it, and please review, as I'd love to know how to improve my story or what you thought of it :)**

**Much love, **

**DracoMalfoy94**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to say thank you to: tatsurian and NaomiWriteHPFF (ATIpaintingflowers) for their reviews. I'd also like to say thanks to bobbo08, Harryfan94, midnight0sun95, KatieLovesScorose for following my story and Harryfan94 and Cal-Kitty for favouriting. It really means a lot to me :)**

**Again, anything you recognise isn't mine, but JK Rowling's :) **

Chapter Two 

It'd only been a year since Lily had discovered her gift for finding true love and playing matchmaker – she'd managed to get her Uncle Charlie and his then-colleague together – before the feeling came back. This time, however, it was slightly different.

Teddy had always been around. Although he lived with his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, he frequently visited the Potter household in order to see his godfather. As he'd been 10 when Lily was born, he'd been there to look after her, more so than her actual brothers. That was why Lily was surprised when she began to feel slightly nauseous around him. Unlike the last time, this occurred whenever she was around him, despite who else was in the room, yet she knew that it wasn't a bond between her and Teddy that she could sense. This feeing began just before Teddy was about to go back to Hogwarts after Christmas, and as usual he promised to write.

The feeling of nausea washed away as Lily watched Teddy wave goodbye to her from a window of the Hogwarts Express, and she felt relieved that she could try to solve this issue without feeling ill every time she was in the same room as him. She'd keep in contact with him, in the hope that his letters would show his emotions, and if not, well, she'd just have to write to one of her cousins to keep an eye out on him.

Her first letter from Teddy was fairly ordinary, and although she felt slightly queasy when holding the letter, she couldn't interpret any hidden meaning from his words; however, she wasn't sure how obvious Teddy would be in relating his problems to a 7-year old. Nevertheless, his second letter seemed to have more meaning.

_**Hey Lils,**_

_**I'm glad to hear that you're okay, and I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that James still hasn't blown anything up here. I'm watching him, but not too closely, because he does deserve to live a little. Especially as he's not causing any major problems for the professors, although I don't think your mum will be too happy about the number of detentions he's got this week alone – obviously reining him in at Christmas didn't do much good for the rest of the Hogwarts population.**_

_**NEWT classes are becoming increasingly more hard work. Profs are still giving us so much homework; I swear they must think that we only have their class and not 4 or 5! Definitely jealous of your dad and Uncle Ron and how they didn't have to go back for 7**__**th**__** year. Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like if I just quit, but I don't think my Grandma, or your mum would be too happy. I think your Uncle Bill wouldn't be happy either, as it's me who keeps Victoire in line – at least, I try to, but she's very good at giving me the slip. It's quite embarrassing when my best friend – you know, Herman Peterson – who is Head Boy as well, keeps having to tell me that he caught Victoire sh.. kissing a guy in the corridors after curfew. **_

_**I guess I shouldn't be burdening you with this; you don't need to hear the troubles of a 17-year old guy. Keep enjoying yourself at home Lily, and don't grow up too fast whilst I'm not there!**_

_**Love Teddy x**_

Lily definitely understood the meaning, even if Teddy hadn't meant to imply it. She'd heard a lot about Victoire's escapades with boys from eavesdropping on whispered conversations between Dominique and Molly – both who were concerned about Victoire's reputation. Lily wasn't quite sure what the problem was with Vic sleeping in someone else's bed if it helped her to sleep, but she didn't think anyone in the family really wanted to watch Victoire kiss another guy. Although Teddy was almost family, that was only really with the Potters, and so she couldn't understand why Teddy was so bothered by trying to keep Vic in line. Unless, Teddy fancied Victoire.

Lily was so happy that she'd worked out the nauseous feeling that she forgot that she'd been downstairs sitting on the sofa watching a Muggle Programme with Al, and did a little celebratory dance. Ignoring the weird looks that Al gave her, she smirked, and headed through to the kitchen where she could hopefully work out the finer details in peace, without Al and James arguing over the remote.

As she'd already understood that the sickly feeling she got around Teddy was due to his feelings for Victoire, she wondered if this meant that Victoire didn't fancy Teddy back. Although, she seemed to remember that Victoire used to give Teddy coy looks. Why hadn't this feeling worked then? This was so confusing.

As February turned to March, Teddy's letters to Lily became more frequent, as with each one, more about Victoire was mentioned.

"_**Victoire just doesn't see what's right in front of her…", "Why can't Victoire realise there's more to her than looks, she's so much more than that…", "Lily, why doesn't she understand that there's more to life than kissing…"**_

Teddy had made it very clear about how he felt for Victoire, although whether he expected Lily to realise this at the age of 7, she didn't know. She decided that the best way to find out what was happening with Victoire was to write to her, in the hope that she'd sense what Victoire felt concerning Teddy.

_**Dear Victoire,**_

_**How's Teddy? His letters have changed, is he worried about his exams? Please let me know, I'm worried about him.**_

_**Love Lily x**_

Thankfully, Victoire's reply came quickly, and even prior to opening it, Lily felt a wave of queasiness wash over her. As much as Lily hated to feel sick, she knew that this was probably a good sign, and she could only hope that it was because Victoire had feelings for Teddy and not some other guy.

_**Lily, **_

_**I have to admit you're right to be worried about Teddy. I don't know what's come over him, and if he's worrying you then it must be major – normally he hates for you to worry. Im hoping it is just stress about exams, he's turned really moody and he's constantly arguing at me, and bringing up my faults. I know I'm not perfect, but does he really need to tell me on a daily basis? I miss him. I can remember the days before Hogwarts when we used to spend almost every day together, and he'd humour me by playing the pretend games that I wanted to. As usual I was a princess who needed to be rescued, and he'd play whatever role I felt fitting for him – although he was always Prince Charming in the end. Even when I first started Hogwarts and he was in 3**__**rd**__** year he always looked after me. I don't know what's changed – he seems to hurt me more and more often than ever before. Hopefully, you can make him see sense, tell him I miss him for me? I don't think he'll listen to me. Don't know how much a 7 year old can do, but if anyone can help him, it's you Lily. You're the little sister he's always wanted.**_

_**Love, Victoire x**_

Lily was ecstatic when she read the letter. From the way that Victoire wrote about missing Teddy, it was clear that she had feelings for him, and wanted him to come back. The only issue was, Victoire didn't seem to understand that it was her that was the issue. This was definitely going to be more complicated than her Uncle Charlie's pursuit to happiness. However, she attempted to think up a plan that would hopefully be put into motion at Easter.

Lily found out prior to the holidays beginning that Victoire would be bringing a boy home for Easter. Although Victoire had frequently brought boys over to meet the family, Uncle Bill had implied that this one she was serious about. She'd been at the Burrow helping her Nana make bunny shaped cookies when her Uncle Bill had appeared out of the fireplace. Although he'd spoke to his parents in a different rom, her curious nature got the better of her as she went to listen in on the conversation.

"…another boy home for Easter but apparently this time he's serious. He's staying the whole holidays, so he'll be here at Easter. I just don't see how she can have so many different boys, I just want her to settle down and be happy. Even if he is the most annoying person in the world, just so long as she could have someone who loved her for her, and made her realise she doesn't have to be like she is…"

Although Lily felt bad for listening in, Uncle Bill's words had made her feel like she now did have a duty to do, and that he wouldn't disapprove of the match between Teddy and his eldest daughter. Unfortunately, she was unable to work on a plan during the week leading up to Easter as she had to stay at her Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's as her parents were going away for their wedding anniversary. As she felt responsible for making sure James and Al didn't do anything silly – although with Aunt Hermione and Rose they probably wouldn't dare – Lily spent most of her time watching them carefully, whilst playing pretend games with Hugo. Although she often played the princess in these games, she much preferred it when the two of them were equal and went exploring round the garden, hunting for tigers (Crookshanks) and pterodactyls (Hugo's family owl – Tibbles).

She tried asking Rose what her opinion of Victoire and Teddy were, but Rose had just looked up from her book blankly, and said, "Lily, don't be ridiculous. Now let me get on with reading."

Lily knew she had to get them together, even if it was just to prove to Rose that she wasn't ridiculous, and although she might not be as clever when it came to academics, she was certainly more adept at understanding real-life situations.

As Easter Day arrived, Lily had spent the weekend at her Nana's helping to prepare the food, as well as formulating a plan. However, she hadn't expected Victoire's latest boyfriend to be someone she knew. On the Saturday, Victoire brought him to the Burrow to meet her grandparents, and as Lily was there she met him too. Nelson Prezlocki was the son of one of Uncle Bill's friends from his schooldays, and so seeing him in the kitchen of the Burrow was unexpected. Lily worried that her plan would not run quite as smoothly as it would if Victoire's boyfriend was another unknown face, but she was confident that it'd still work at helping Teddy and Victoire get together.

That evening before Ginny Potter came to pick her daughter up Lily spent the evening setting up her plan. She hoped that Uncle Bill's friend wouldn't be too offended about his son getting pranked, but Lily knew that she had to get rid of him, so that Victoire and Teddy were free to admit their feelings for one another. She'd stolen some of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products that her brothers had stored in their rooms, and she knew that although her prank would never be as imaginative as her Uncle George's and his deceased brother's, but she hoped that it would suffice. Plus, she never prided herself upon being good at pranks; she was content with helping people realise who could make them truly happy.

Lily woke up fairly early Easter Sunday, looking forward to not only the chocolate Easter eggs she'd receive, but also to watch her prank unfold on the unsuspecting Nelson. She thanked that her Uncle George had put a person-lock on some of his products so that they'd only occur when the intended target was in close proximity. She hadn't wanted her prank to go off in the early hours of the morning just because either her Nana or Gramps were about.

Unfortunately, the Potters were late leaving to floo to the Burrow, due to another trivial argument between James and Al. Lily tapped her foot impatiently as she stood by the fireplace, and hoped that the plan wouldn't have occurred yet. As ingenious as her Uncle George might be, he hadn't yet found a way to put a person-lock and a time-lock on his products. Or maybe he just hadn't tried, as most pranksters wouldn't want both.

They finally arrived in the Burrow's kitchen half an hour later than planned, but judging by the raucous chatter, Lily suspected that Uncle Bill and his family plus Nelson hadn't arrived yet. As Lily wandered through to the living room, glass of pumpkin juice in hand, she heard two pops outside in the garden. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur had obviously decided to apparate bringing their offspring with them via side-apparation. Lily grinned in glee, this gathering was about to get interesting.

As Victoire and Nelson walked through the door holding hands, the whole family quietened their chatter, watching Nelson apprehensively. Glancing at Teddy, Lily saw that his hair had turned a dark red – verging almost on black – a sign that he was angry. Lily knew at least one other person aside from herself would be happy about her prank from his look. As the couple neared the door leading through to the stairs, Victoire got called to by Teddy and she paused. As Nelson continued through the doorway, an explosion occurred above him. Everyone turned to face the place where the noise was coming from, and watched as Nelson found himself covered in a thick green, dire-smelling liquid. However, Lily hadn't stopped there. A second later, a heap of dungbombs that had been placed precariously over the door fell due to being dislodged by the explosion, hitting Nelson and causing him to exclaim profanities that Lily had never heard before.

He turned to face Victoire, shouting, "it's over between us, how can you let your family treat me this way? You're horrible! I don't know what I ever saw in you!" before storming out of the door and apparating away.

Victoie looked ready to break down into tears, not even caring that someone in her family was the guilty culprit. Lily felt uncomfortable that she'd caused such a public breakup, but she hoped that Teddy would comfort Victoire and they'd both finally admit how they felt about each other.

However, watching Teddy out of the corner of her eye, she saw him look ecstatic that Nelson had been dealt with, but when Victoire tried to go to him, he turned and left, heading upstairs to the room he shared Louis. Obviously, Lily realised, Teddy wasn't over the fact Victoire had numerous boyfriends, and he was still jealous. That, and he was probably unaware that Victoire loved him.

As the Easter holidays progressed, Teddy was still refusing to be in the same room as Victoire, and if any of the adults noticed they kept quiet, deciding it was better to let them work it out for themselves. However, Lily knew that they never would, and the buzzing she had begun to feel at Easter kept intensifying. Lily would be glad when they were both back at Hogwarts, just so she could have some peace.

Both Teddy's and Victoire's letters to her once they'd arrived back at Hogwarts were desperate pleas, asking Lily to talk to the other for them, as they both missed each other. Realising that the two of them would never sort it out, Lily knew that she needed to move on to the next stage and intervene, especially as the end of Teddy's school life was drawing ever closer.

Unfortunately for Lily, she couldn't do anything whilst they were both at school and she was stuck at home, and so she waited impatiently for the holidays. The week before the end of term though, she was hindered by more bad news – in her opinion – as her dad announced that he'd gotten the summer off and they were going to travel Europe with Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo, and Teddy was coming along too. Although Lily knew she wouldn't be able to work miracles with Teddy and Victoire being separate, she felt she'd be able to do some good by talking to Teddy whilst they were away.

_**Victoire,**_

_**We're going away for the summer. Mum, Dad, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, James, Al, Rose, Hugo and me. And um… Teddy. I'll talk to him and get him to see sense. If all goes to plan, he'll come and see you at King's Cross.**_

_**Love Lily x**_

Lily was true to her word. All summer she pestered Teddy, trying to get him to understand that Victoire wasn't the enemy, and that she'd just made mistakes.

"Plus," she told him, "It's obvious that she likes you, you just don't see it."

However, although Teddy was beginning to realise that perhaps he should give Victoire another chance, he didn't feel like he could see her off to Hogwarts, as she'd just spend the year saying she loved him but acting exactly the same as she always had. Lily was left to break the bad news to Victoire, but the response she got wasn't what she'd been expecting.

_**Lily,**_

_**Don't worry, I know you tried your best and in all honesty, I don't blame him. He has no reason to trust me, especially the way I've taken him for granted the past couple of years. I'll prove to him I've changed though, and maybe he'll feel ready to meet me later on in the year when the Hogsmeade trip is. You've done more than I could have ever expected, you're an absolute genius for a 7 – almost 8 – year old.**_

_**Victoire x**_

The next year passed agonizingly slowly for Lily. Teddy was busy training to be an auror and wasn't able to get any weekends off to visit Victoire, even though he wanted to. He'd realised Victoire had changed as during the holidays she wasn't bringing boys home, however, due to his training he rarely got to see her, and in those times that he did, he was constantly being asked questions by Bill about his training.

However, as summer arrived, Teddy was able to talk to Victoire for more than a couple of hours a time, and although he still had training to go to, he was progressing quickly; his metamorphic abilities proving highly useful for the auror department. Often when the whole family was at the Burrow, Lily was able to witness the reconciliation between two friends, who had lost theirfriendship, and she enjoyed knowing that she was part of the reason that this new bond was forming.

Lily still knew that the two of them still had feelings for each other, and the buzzing sensation was still there, although at moments Lily felt it beginning to fade, slowly ebbing away. Based on previous deduction, and how the feeling no longer resurfaced between her Uncle Charlie and Aunt Uma, she figured that perhaps, a new relationship between Teddy and Victoire was surfacing – one that wasn't purely platonic.

The end of summer was fast approaching, and Lily was becoming increasingly impatient – not only with the status of Teddy and Victoire being 'just friends' still, but also because this year Albus was joining her brother James at Hogwarts, and she was going to be left alone. Admittedly Hugo, Roxanne and Lucy were still going to be around, but she didn't get to see them all the time. In all honesty, she just wanted to be at Hogwarts to make new friends and learn how to control her magic. Perhaps she could find something else she was fairly talented at.

The first day of September arrived too quickly for Lily, and Al was excited over going to Hogwarts, although he'd become increasingly more worried about what house he was going to be put in due to James' non-stop teasing. As they got to Kings Cross Station, Lily felt her eyes begin to well up with tears, even more so than the year previously, as now both her brothers were leaving her. Clinging on to her dad's arm, James and Al rushed ahead.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Lily's dad told her.

"Two years," she sniffed. "I want to go _now_!"

Lily was aware of Muggles staring curiously at the owls that were on her brothers' trolleys, as they made their way to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

Lily heard Al's voice over the surrounding noise, "I _won't_! I _won't_ be in Slytherin!"

Lily sighed. James just didn't know when to stop. Al was clearly very worried about going to Hogwarts, and their mum had already told James to stop teasing, yet continued, finding delight in his brother's worry.

Lily heard her mum tell James to stop it, and her dad give Al comforting words. As they reached the barrier, no collision came – something Lily still found spectacular, especially as she'd heard the story of the flying car from her Uncle George – and Lily found herself standing in front of the scarlet steam train on platform 9 and ¾. Now, instead of worrying about his house, Al began to worry about where his cousin was. They were meeting Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo – something which Lily was happy about as she wouldn't be the only on not going to Hogwarts.

The other group finally appeared through the steam, and Lily went to talk to Hugo. By the time their parents had finished their chatter, Lily and Hugo were discussing what house they'd be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," her Uncle Ron said, "but no pressure."

Lily and Hugo found this funny, but looking across at Al, his face was solemn as was Rose's. Her Uncle Ron pointed out a family of three standing across from them, and as Lily glanced at the group, she felt sick. Looking away, she tried to appear interested in the conversation about the family, but she was too busy focusing on not fainting from dizziness. Thankfully – possibly the only time she could be thankful to him – James reappeared.

"Teddy's back there," pointing towards the clouds of steam. Lily perked up. This could be very good news. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire_!"

Lily tried not to exclaim in glee. The adults seemed uninterested in this conversation, and Lily suspected that they always knew that eventually Teddy and Victoire would realise their feelings for each other. Lily was just glad that they didn't know her part in it, or how Teddy and Victoire wrote 'grown up' letters to her, instead of keeping things simple.

"_Our_ Teddy! _Teddy Lupin_! Snogging _our_ Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing –"

"You interrupted them," her mum asked. "You are _so_ like Ron –"

"– and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!"

Lily felt she should make an input – even if it was just to shut James up. "Oh, it would be lovely if they got married! Teddy would _really_ be part of the family then!" she whispered ecstatically.

Lily tuned out the rest of the conversation as she was pleased that Teddy and Victoire had finally managed to sort their problems out, and that a relationship had blossomed between them. Lily was delighted that she'd contributed to their happiness, and she was happy that one of her cousins had now found their true love with help from her.

Al and Rose in the meantime had headed on to the Hogwarts Express just before it began to set off. Lily looked up to wave goodbye, and found numerous people turned towards Harry.

"Why are they all _staring_?" she heard Al demand.

"Don't let it worry you. It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Lily laughed alongside Hugo, Al and Rose; and watched as the train began to pull away. In two years that would be her, waving goodbye to her parents on the platform, off to have adventures at Hogwarts. Lily felt her eyes water as she waved frantically at Al whose head she could still see poking out of the window. As the carriages passed her, she caught sight of a platinum blonde head sticking out the window waving at his parents, and the feeling of nausea washed over her briefly.

_Hmmmm_, Lily thought to herself, _he'll be one to watch._

**So, that's chapter 2! Teddy and Victoire finally got it together! I like to try and keep things as canon as possible (I know that Charlie according to JK Rowling isn't gay, but he's never had an interest in women – possibly that he's asexual (HP Wiki) but it was an ideal starting point) hence why it finished at Kings Cross, and obviously some of that was from the book :) Please review or follow or favourite my story – it'll mean a lot to me :)**

**Much love, **

**DracoMalfoy94**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! This one will be slightly different as Lily is entering her first year at Hogwarts, so not only will there be her matchmaking scheme, but also her life at Hogwarts. From this point onwards, due to Lily being at Hogwarts, the chapters will all be longer, purely because there'll be more going on.**

**Thank you to lexi427 for following and MadPrincess97 for following, favouriting and reviewing – much appreciated! :)**

**As usual, I don't own anything you recognise, JK Rowling does :) Enjoy ;D**

Chapter Three

Lily couldn't wait. She'd been waiting for this moment ever since she was born, and especially after James had gone, and now it had finally arrived. She was going to Hogwarts. She felt a pang in her chest at the thought that she'd never got to go to school with either Teddy – her favourite person on the planet; he was a surrogate big brother to her – or Victoire but she knew that she'd have fun all the same. Lily was also excited at the prospect of being able to continue to excel in her favourite subject – matchmaking. After successfully having gotten her Uncle Charlie and his wife; and Teddy and Victoire together, she couldn't wait to broaden her horizons to the whole of Hogwarts. Plus, she had an inkling that she'd be able to do a lot more matchmaking than she could at home.

She wasn't the only one going to Hogwarts for the first time this year – her cousin, Hugo, was going too as well as Luna's twin boys – Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. She felt that it was going to be a brilliant year, even if they didn't all end up in the same house. She suspected that Lorcan and Lysander would be placed in Ravenclaw – they were both incredibly smart like their mother – but she was unsure about her and Hugo. A couple of years ago, she'd have thought she was Gryffindor material for definite, however, since Al had been sorted into Slytherin and Rose was a Ravenclaw nothing seemed as simple.

As she arrived on to the platform, the scarlet steam engine in front of her, she could barely contain her excitement. Rushing ahead to find Hugo, her parents and brothers followed, also looking for the same family – Hugo's parents Ron and Hermione Weasley, and his sister Rose. James disappeared from the group upon spotting Fred Weasley and their Uncle George.

Lily stood impatiently next to Hugo, wanting the goodbyes to be over quickly so that she could board the train and be on her way to Hogwarts. However, as she was standing there, she noticed her cousin Molly talking to a boy who looked to be uninterested in whatever she had to say, and she was blushing profusely. _Hmmmmm_, Lily thought, _I'll need to investigate that_. Looking round the platform she saw Al talking to his best friend, the blonde boy she'd seen for the first time two years ago on this very platform, and numerous times since as he'd visited the Potter household on many occasions. Rose was glaring at them, muttering under her breath. Lily felt the slight tingle in her skin, and she knew that one day, she'd be helping them realise what was so obvious to her.

Finally her parents and Hugo's parents stopped chatting for long enough to realise the time, and with rushed goodbyes, her and Hugo boarded the train, searching for an empty compartment they could spend the journey in – away from their relatives. Unfortunately, due to boarding last minute, there were none free. Lily, being the less nervous of the two, knocked upon a compartment door that appeared to have a couple of first years in – they looked scared anyway – and introduced herself and Hugo before taking a seat near to the door. The two girls in the compartment introduced themselves as Milano Corso and Laetitia Anderson.

Lily was ecstatic. Both she and Hugo had been sorted into Gryffindor, and so had Milano and Laetitia. That evening, Lily spent her evening getting to know her two new friends in their dormitory. Milano had explained that although her parents were Italian, she had her siblings were born in England hence her enrolment here. Laetitia was a Muggle-born and couldn't believe it when she found out that she was a witch. Both her sisters had been too, but she never expected that all three of them would be. She explained that her sisters were both in Slytherin, but she was glad that she wasn't, so that she could make a name for herself. Lily explained that she was part of a huge family, the majority of who were in Gryffindor, but she was kind of glad, because she enjoyed to 'people-watch', in particular her cousins. The other two girls in the first year dormitory didn't speak to Lily and her friends, and so Lily – after trying to initiate conversation with them – left them to themselves.

The next day, Lily came across Molly lying asleep on the sofa in the Common Room. Confused as to why Molly would spend the night on a sofa rather than in a bed, Lily moved closer to her, slowly and cautiously as not to disturb her – she knew how grumpy Molly could be first thing in the morning. Upon closer inspection, she found that Molly had tear-stained cheeks, and Lily was glad that she rose early today – hopefully nobody else had seen her cousin like this. She knew Molly would be so embarrassed, she always liked to appear composed and calm; she and Rose were similar in that aspect. Willing to face the wrath of a sleep-disturbed Molly, Lily gently shook her on the shoulder, hoping that Molly would awake easily, and Lily wouldn't have to spend ages trying to wake her.

Once Molly had awoken, and taken in her surroundings, she looked at Lily embarrassedly, hoping that Lily wouldn't tell anyone. Molz, I won't tell anyone that you slept down here, but what's wrong? Why did you sleep here? You have to tell me that, at least."

Molly gulped, trying to keep back tears. "The girls I share my dorm with don't like me, they never have. Whilst Dom was here, I'd go share her dormitory, but now she's gone and I guess… I guess I just fell asleep here. I wasn't planning on sleeping."

Lily looked at her in horror. "Oh Molly!" she exclaimed, "I'll help you sort something out – there must be something we can do!"

Although Molly prided herself on being independent, she couldn't help but feel relief that someone knew for this final year what she was going through, even if it was only her first year cousin. Lily seemed to have that personality that appeased people; Molly suspected she'd be a good agony aunt.

Lily gave Molly a hug, and told her to go and clean up in the first year's bathroom – "if anybody asks, just say Lily Potter sent you; I doubt anyone will though. You're a seventh year, and I think most first years are scared of you lot." Over the next few weeks, Lily began to settle in at Hogwarts and even enjoyed her classes. On her first essays back, she'd managed to get 'E's' on everything – a feat she was exceptionally proud of, as she hadn't expected to do so well. She guessed that Rose had probably received 'O's' on everything she did, but Lily had decided not to compare herself to any of her cousins, and just do the best that she possibly could. She, Laetitia and Milano had become firm friends, and Lily had confided in them Molly's problem. They were all working on a plan to find somewhere permanent to stay, but for now, each of them gave up their bed for two nights a week, so that Molly could spend 6 nights in a bed. Lily suspected that there was something else that Molly wasn't telling her – something to do with the boy she saw Molly talking to on the platform in London – but she didn't want to pry, so she kept her eyes open, in the hope of finding something out herself.

Although Lily spent most of her time with Milano and Laetitia, every Sunday and a couple of evenings during the week, she made sure to spend time with Hugo and other members of her family. Often, if she went to see Albus, this meant that she had to spend time with his best friend – Scorpius Malfoy – and this usually meant that Lily had to overcome nauseous feelings or buzzing sensations in her skin. Obviously Scorpius was feeling pretty strongly about someone, and although Lily thought she might know who, she wasn't sure, and didn't want to interfere before she was needed.

It was only on Halloween, that Lily saw something interesting that could help her figure out what might be making Molly upset. Molly had been talking to the boy she'd seen on the platform – the boy earing the same bored expression; constantly looking around as if looking for someone – and when a girl with long golden hair, and wearing – in Lily's opinion – rather skimpy clothing; the boy turned away completely ignoring Molly and giving the girl a kiss on the lips. Lily looked on and it was only when Milano said, "Ugh; my brother seriously needs to stop exchanging saliva with the sluts of Hogwarts," that Lily stopped staring and turned to Milano,.

"That's your brother?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think he's the reason why Molly's upset."

"Oh!" Milano's eyes widened with realisation.

"What? What is it?"

"Molly… Molly Weasley… Of course!"

"Molly… what?"

"They're best mates! Or erm, I guess were… as he doesn't seem to be being very nice to her."

"Your brother is Angelo?"

"Well, yeah. How many families who decide to call their children Italian names do you think there are?"

"I guess," Lily mused.

"We need to do something Lily. I don't want Angelo to think he's in love with one of these whores… if they ever get married I'll be related to them! I think I'd die. Plus, he shouldn't have just ditched his best friend for someone else. I'd never ditch you or Laetitia if I got a boyfriend…"

"Awww, thanks Milano! But you're right… we need to come up with a plan. Do you know who that girl is anyway?"

"Yeah, my sister Isabella said her name is Natasha Langdon… she's a 7th year Gryffindor as well. That's probably why Molly doesn't sleep in her dormitory – well, this year for definite anyway. From what Isabella said, this is Angelo's longest relationship; but apparently it's an 'open' relationship so they don't have to be faithful. It's bloody ridiculous!"

"Too right. We have to sort your brother out. At least we know what's making Molly so upset!"

After Lily and Milano had reported back to Laetitia, she also agreed that they needed to help Molly. The girls began working on possible plans in between their lessons and homework, trying not to look conspicuous in case Molly noticed and started asking them questions.

It was Lily in the end who decided that they just needed to break Angelo and Natasha up, and let things take their natural course – and if the situation between Molly and Angelo didn't improve, they'd intervene. Lily wasn't sure if she wanted her friends to help get Molly and Angelo together, as so far, she hadn't felt any weird sensations between the two of them, and although Laetitia and Milano were her best friends, she didn't want to have to explain her gift – especially if it could be used to help them in the future. It was her secret, and she wanted it to remain that way.

As the plans no longer needed to involve ridiculously lavish matchmaking plans, it was much easier to come up with an ideal plan to break Angelo and Natasha up. As Milano had said, the relationship was 'open' so some of the more simple plans had to be cast aside; however, they soon came up with one that would be perfect for the situation at hand. Lily asked Milano to order the stuff they needed for the plan to work; as somehow she didn't think that the people she would be asking would be too happy giving them to _Lily Potter_.

Unfortunately, before they had time to put their plan together, the Christmas holidays were upon them, and all three of them were going home to visit their families. They each promised to write, and both Lily and Milano agreed to watch Molly and Angelo respectively, and look out for any interactions between the two of them. Not only did Lily have this to do, she also had to come up with a place where Lily could sleep permanently, without involving the headmaster or any of the other professors.

The latter plan, however, didn't need dwelling on for too long, as Teddy was able to save the day. On the second day of the holidays, he'd taken her aside and asked her why Molly was sleeping in the first year dormitory. Lily looked confused as to how he knew, and Teddy seemed to understand what she was asking.

"You can't tell your brothers about this Lily, especially James. I think he'd murder me… Do you remember your dad's stories about his my dad and your grandfather – not Arthur…?"

Lily nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Well, do you remember him mentioning the Marauder's Map?"

Lily nodded again.

"I found it in my fifth year in your dad's office. He'd called me in there to talk to me, and left me in there alone with this on his desk. I somehow think he meant for me to have it. I've still got it, and I'm not giving it to James until I think he'll use it responsibly. But that's how I know. Sometimes I check up on you – and your brothers – to make sure you're not getting into trouble wandering the castle at night and I saw that Molly was frequently spending the night in your dormitory. Do you want to explain why?"

Lily shook her head. "I would Teddy, but it's not really my place to say. That'd be up to Molly. We're – me and my friends – are trying to find somewhere more permanent where she could sleep without the professors knowing that she's not in her dormitory. Do you have any ideas?"

"Of course I do. The Room of Requirement! You know what that is, don't you?"

"Well, obviously. But wasn't it destroyed by that fien… the cursed fire?"

"That's what everyone thinks. But I happened to discover it, and it worked fine. When you get back to school, test it out, and then let me know. If it doesn't work, I'll try and think of somewhere else."

Lily grinned and enveloped Teddy in a hug. "Thank you!"

_**Lily,**_

_**I've managed to get all the stuff you asked me to, and Angelo hasn't noticed that I've been getting loads of owls – well, he has, but I just said they were from you and Laetitia; and because he's a tad thick (well, he suddenly seems it – must be due to hanging around bimbo Natasha) he hasn't realised that the owls are all different! How's Molly holding up? Angelo is being himself, occasionally meeting up with Natasha, but he has loads of other girls come round too – he seriously needs to get a life – or at least one where he's nice! Hope your holidays are going well!**_

_**Love Milano x**_

_**Milano,**_

_**Good and I'm glad that Angelo doesn't know – I don't think he'd be too happy! Molly's okay, but I think most of the time she's putting on a brave face. I've told her I might possibly have a solution to the sleeping arrangements (I'll tell you when we get back to Hogwarts – I need to check it's viable first) and I think that made her more cheerful. She's been writing letters to Angelo (a lot of them – has he been replying?) so I hope something good will come of that. Hope your holidays are going well too!**_

_**Love Lily x**_

"TIME TO PUT THIS PLAN INTO ACTION, GIRLSSSS!" Milano shouted.

"Milano, shush! Do you want the whole school to know what we're doing?"

Milano blushed. "Oh yeah, I forgot it was a secret plan."

Lily, Milano and Laetitia were waiting to go into the Great Hall for their first meal back after Christmas, but wanted to wait until Angelo, Molly and Natasha were all in there first. Finally, after seeing Natasha enter the hall, her posse of Gryffindor girls following her, they went into the Great Hall; Laetitia chattering about how much she'd missed the food at school.

Laetitia and Lily sat down next to Molly, who looked up, and upon seeing them, seemed very grateful that someone had chosen to sit near her. Milano joined them soon after, having spoken to Angelo about a letter her mum had sent her, asking him to please write this term. The three girls watched carefully out of the corner of their eyes, waiting patiently for their plan to unfold. Thankfully, Molly was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice the unusual behaviour of the younger girls – they weren't chattering away for once…

"NATASHAA!"

Every head in the Great Hall snapped up, and turned to look at the voice.

"I LOVE YOU MY DEAREST, AND I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER! YOU ARE MY ONE AND ONLY. IVE REALISED THAT BEING WITHOUT YOU IS LIKE BEING AFFLICTED BY THE CRUCIATUS CURSE AND YOUR SMILE IS LIKE EXPELLIARMUS – SIMPLE BUT DISARMING! –"

Glancing at Natasha, Lily saw that she looked disgusted by what Angelo was saying and Lily expected there to be an altercation between them any second. Then she saw that her older cousin had her head bent down, trying to hide the tears running down her face. However, before she had a chance to say a few comforting words to Molly, Natasha stood up, fuming.

"ANGELO, YOU'RE DISGUSTING! WE'RE NOT EXCLUSIVE AND I DON'T WANT TO BE. GET OUT OF MY LIFE! IT'S OVER!"

Laetitia and Milano gave little cheers, before Natasha stormed out of the hall, clearly embarrassed by the antics of her now ex-boyfriend. Angelo continued to stand there in the Great Hall; a love-struck expression on his face with everyone watching until Professor Matthews (the head of Gryffindor) called for everyone to settle down and enjoy the feast.

"That was brilliant," Milano giggled.

"I know, I didn't realise it'd make him say those corny chat-up lines; although then again – it is one of Uncle George's," Lily replied.

"I think those chat-up lines are amazing – although I don't think I'd fall for them. Then again, would anyone?"

"Lily…" Moly asked.

The younger girl visibly paled. She'd forgotten that they were sitting near Molly.

"Yes Molly?"

"What did you do?" she asked tiredly.

"Well, we were sick of seeing Angelo with Natasha – that girl is such a bimbo – and so, we figured they needed to break up" Lily replied grinning.

"Why do you care who Angelo dates?"

"Because he's my brother."

Molly turned to look at Milano.

"Angelo is your brother?" she asked flustered.

"Yeah, and he's been doing my head in. So we ordered one of your Uncle George's _Silly Love Potions_ and I gave it to him just before the meal. I'm sure he'll be embarrassed, so hopefully his ego will have shrunk – even if it's just a little bit."

For the first time in weeks, Lily saw Molly smile properly. Her eyes twinkled as she broke into a mirth of laughter. She was somewhat surprised as she'd always expected Molly to be like her dad – Lily's Uncle Percy – but it seemed that she could have fun.

That evening, Lily went to investigate the Room of Requirement so that Molly could have somewhere to sleep on her first night back; and to Lily's delight – and what would further add to Teddy's smugness on his knowledge of Hogwarts – it worked. Rushing back to the Gryffindor Common Room to tell her, she saw Angelo looking confused in one of the alcoves looking over the Quidditch pitch. Without stopping, Lily continued to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and upon entering the room, began shouting for Molly.

Molly soon appeared, looking frazzled.

"Have you seen Angelo, Lily? I mean, no one's seen him and I'm, I mean… everyone's worried."

"Just come with me!" Lily grabbed hold of Molly's arm and pulled her out of the common room. "Angelo's in an alcove near this room – but I need to show you that first – then you can go and talk to him."

Molly tried to protest but Lily wouldn't hear of it. "I know everyone's worried – but I won't be able to show you this later, so I _need_ to do it now!"

Lily continued to drag Molly along the corridor, pausing by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

"Lily, why are we here?"

"Just wait…"

Lily began thinking really hard of what she wanted, a bedroom where Molly could stay for the rest of the year whilst pacing up and down. She heard Molly gasp.

"Lily… what is this?"

"Open the door Molz"

Molly cautiously opened the door, before exclaiming, "Oh, it's just like my room at home!"

Lily had a huge grin on her face as Molly turned round. "It's the Room of Requirement. Teddy told me about it over Christmas, and I figured it'd be perfect for you. You just need to walk up and down three times in this spot here," she said gesturing to where she was standing in the corridor, "thinking of what you need. So I thought of you needing a bedroom and that is what you get."

"Thank you Lily!" Molly cried. "It's amazing. Now, I need to go and talk to Angelo. You best get back to the common room before patrols get round. I'll be able to get away with it, but I don't know if you will."

Lily smiled at her, before turning around and heading back towards the common room, where she was greeted by Laetitia and Milano.

"Well, what's happening?" Laetitia asked excitedly.

"I've shown Molly where she'll be sleeping from now on – I'll show you guys at some point – and currently she's checking if Angelo is alright," Lily replied wiggling her eyebrows.

Milano pushed Lily jokingly. "I don't want those images in my head… that is my brother you know!"

"Yeah, but it's my cousin too!"

"Oh yeah…"

The next couple of months went by fairly uneventfully for the majority of Hogwarts. Only Lily felt a change, and that was due to the buzzing sensation that kept growing stronger as the months went by. Lily associated it with the rekindling of Angelo's and Molly's friendship, and she hoped that they'd figure things out for themselves so that the feeling would go away.

Unfortunately, as another month came and went, Lily felt it was her duty to act. It was now April, and Lily knew that both Molly's and Angelo's NEWTs were coming up, and then they'd be finished with school. It'd be much more difficult to help them then. Lily set up her plan – which she wasn't entirely proud of as it used other people – and hoped for the best.

With the NEWTs coming up, Angelo and Molly had been doing a lot of studying together; Lily had decided to use this to her advantage. One evening when the Common Room was empty apart from a few seventh years studying, Lily positioned herself close to one of them, and pretended to write a letter, reading aloud what she had 'written'.

"Dear Dom,

I've been enjoying my first year, though I wish you could have still been at school – you know all the fun things to do. I'm guessing you've heard most of my achievements/news through the grapevine but I thought you'd like to know about Molly. She's really come out of her shell this year, especially since Christmas. I think it's because she and Angelo are on brilliant terms again. Apparently though, she's not sleeping in her dormitories and I did some investigating and found out that she's not in any of the girls' dormitories…"

Lily heard a book slam shut, and knew her work was done. Then, perfectly timed, Angelo and Molly arrived back from their studying in the library.

"ANGELO! WE'RE OVER BECAUSE OF HER! HOW DARE SHE BREAK US APART? SHE'S A FOUL, CONNIVING BITCH AND DESERVES TO BE IN SLYTHERIN. YOU NEVER EVER LET ME SHARE YOUR BED, EVEN AFTER ALL WE DID, YET YOU HAVE NO PROBLEMS LETTING HER IN. SHE'S A WHORE AND EVERYONE DESERVES TO KNOW IT!"

All of the seventh years had stopped their work, to look up at Natasha. As Lily glanced up briefly, she saw that numerous Gryffindors from different years had come down and were gathered on the staircases waiting with abated breath to hear what Angelo replied.

"Natasha… what are you on about?! Molly never did anything to break us apart. You ended it with me due to some potion I'd been slipped. And since then, you've not wanted anything to do with me. At the time, I was upset we'd broken up but now… now I'm glad. Molly is 10times the person you'll ever be. She's not a bitch, but she's studious, kind, clever, caring, and amazing; she can make me smile no matter what. But… she's not been sleeping in my bed. You're clearly delusional."

As Natasha stormed out of the portrait hole, Molly turned to look at Angelo. "You mean what you said about me?"

"Of course I do," and seeming to forget that he had an audience, he leant down and gave her a kiss on the lips, his arms around her waist holding her close to his body. There were cheers around the common room.

As Lily smiled happily on, Laetitia and Milano came to sit by her.

"Well, I'm glad my brother's seen sense."

"I'm glad he has too Milano," Lily said happily.

"So, Lily… what did you do?"

Lily looked at Laetitia in surprise. "I didn't do anything. I was making use of the quietness to write a letter home, and then Natasha seemed to blow up when Angelo and Molly walked in," she nodded her head in the direction of the snogging couple. "Maybe it's been brewing a long time. Dominique wrote to me saying that Natasha was always jealous of Angelo's and Molly's friendship, and that's why Molly hasn't been able to sleep in her dormitory for a long time."

Laetitia and Milano seemed content with this response, and Lily was glad. Her secret was still safe.

**So Lily's matchmaking plan wasn't as innocent as usual. However, if you prefer Lily as someone much more innocent, I'm sure not all of her plans will be like this – it just kind of ended up like this. I think usually they'll be a lot more romantic. Anyway, I hope everyone thought that it was okay – I tried not to focus in detail on Lily's actual school life as that isn't the point of this story :) Let me know what you think. **

**Much love,**

**DracoMalfoy94**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Firesong's Mirror who followed me and reviewed in Chapter 2, however, I'd uploaded Chapter 3 already so they weren't mentioned on that one.**

**Also, thanks to kj10690, winglexmalfoy, JJgirl9, Lady Isabelle Black for following; to PjoHP, for following and favouriting; to oneeyedkat.3 for following, favouriting and reviewing; and to CrimeShowAddict0721 who not only followed, favorited and reviewed my story but they followed and favourited me as an author too :3**

**WalkingOnSunsets(Guest) – As I'm unable to send you a PM: I'm glad you like my story, and in reference to your projections about what to come; we'll see :P There will definitely be some romance concerning Lily later on :)**

**Madi(Guest) – Glad you're enjoying my story. I realise that Lily has probably had it pretty easy with the first few matchmaking plans, but as she gets older she'll have more difficulties to deal with :)**

**Again, I don't anything you recognise. J. K. Rowling does :(**

Chapter Four

Lily's second year was about to start. She'd been waiting on the platform, looking around for her two best friends – Milano Corso and Laetitia Anderson – before boarding the train. She'd said goodbye to her parents a few minutes ago, not wanting to go through the same debacle as last year, when they didn't want to let her go because they'd miss 'their baby girl too much'. So this year, Lily had pretended to see her friends waving to her and she'd escaped – however, now she was standing on her own trying to avoid being seen by her family.

"Little Potter, how come you're standing here on your own?" a drawling voice said from behind her.

Lily turned to see her brother's best mate standing there, smirking.

"Escaping from the parents… is there a problem?" Lily asked, folding her arms.

"Nope, but Al sent me to find out why his little sister was standing on the platform 2 minutes before the train was about to leave. As amusing as I'd find it that you got left behind, I don't think Al would be too happy."

Lily blushed. She hadn't realised the time, and the fact that Al's attractive best mate had been the one to tell her… Well, now she just looked like a complete idiot.

"Come on Little Potter," he said, turning back towards the train. Lily followed him, hoping that her cheeks would soon return to normal colour. Why did Scorpius Malfoy have to be so handsome…? Especially when he was so unattainable.

As Lily said goodbye to him as he went to sit with Al, Lily wandered up the train, hoping to find Milano or Laetitia somewhere. As she passed a compartment, she felt a slight tingling in her skin, and she sighed. Although she loved helping people find their true love, a lot of the time it took loads of effort, and last year she'd been oblivious to some of the everyday events that had occurred. Glancing through the glass panel on the door, she saw the compartment was filled with 4th years – including her elder brother James and two cousins Fred and Louis. They had their friends with them, and there were also a few girls in there. Lily was unsure as to whether she should continue on her way and forget about the feeling for the train journey, or find an excuse to go and investigate some more.

"Lily, come here!"

Lily's decision was made for her, as her brother noticed her outside the compartment and waved her in.

"Lils, Mum said that she's going to miss you lots… Quidditch…"

Lily tuned out what James was saying, and attempted to focus on the prickling sensation in order to find who was causing it. From experience, Lily found that it seemed to be a family member that was involved, so she moved her eyes to each of them. Landing on Fred, her skin began to heat up, and she knew that she'd found one half of the problem. She wasn't certain if the other person would be in the compartment with them – sometimes the feeling occurred when it was just the one person – but Lily judged from the strength of the connection she was feeling, that it was very likely they were. Glancing around at all the other people in the compartment, her eyes settled on a pretty Ravenclaw she only knew by name. Kimberley Drummond was sitting next to the window, reading a Muggle book that Rose often mentioned. _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen.

Lily excused herself, and contemplated what she'd found out. Fred and Kimberley – she hadn't expected that one; but then again, she hadn't really expected Fred to be in love with anyone at the age of 15 (even if he was almost 16). He and James had always said that they were going to be rich bachelors, playing the field before settling down. How ironic that Fred had fallen in love.

Continuing her way along the corridors, she finally found the compartment that had Milano and Laetitia in; and as she came in, they looked up from their conversation and grinned.

"Where have you been?"

"We saw you on the platform, when that gorgeous boy who is Scorpius Malfoy came to fetch you!"

"Did you spend time with him?"

Lily blushed. "I was coming to find you when James wanted to talk to me. Something about Quidditch, I think. He wouldn't shut up so I kind of tuned him out," she said laughing.

"Oooh, now James is quite attractive too!" Milano said.

"Ugh, Milano! That's my brother! How can you even think he's attractive? Have you seen him eat? He's a pig!"

"Well, his eating habits do leave much to be desired, but he is gorgeous! He's so toned from Quidditch. I like when he wears those t-shirts that are just the right size…"

Lily visibly cringed, and Laetitia stepped in. "Milano, I think you're scarring the poor girl. I know you hated it when we went on about Angelo last year."

Milano quietened down immediately.

The three girls chatted about their summer holidays, however, Lily frequently zoned out, thinking about Fred and Kimberley. Hopefully, she wouldn't need to get involved – she figured it'd be nice just once for her family to be able to sort their own relationships out.

As Lily, Milano and Laetitia sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Lily was aware of Fred staring longingly at Kimberley. However, she also noticed – due to Louis' over-the-top gestures – that James was also staring at her. As Lily continued to watch them out of the corner of her eye, she also spotted that occasionally, Kimberley would be looking across at Fred and when noticing he was looking in her direction, she'd lower her head and – Lily guessed – blushed.

Looking back across at James and Fred, she noticed that they didn't seem to be as loud and raucous as usual. Normally, every meal time was a huge event to them, where they'd be laughing and stuffing their faces full of food, but they were both more subdued, barely helping themselves to any of the delicious food in front of them. Although Lily could guess why they were like that, it was a bit worrying. Her brother and Fred and been best mates as well as cousins since forever. With their birthdays only a month apart, they were the closest out of any of her relatives. Lily panicked inside. How could a girl split them apart, and cause them to be like this? As Lily observed them, she realised that she wasn't the only one. Both Milano and Laetitia were whispering confusedly about the change of character in the two pranksters, and Louis – Lily's cousin and classmate to both Fred and James – seemed perplexed. He was constantly looking between the two of them, as if trying to work out if this was a joke. Lily sighed; _Louis, you have no idea._

The Gryffindor table continued to eat and watch the two 5th years. Nothing like this had ever happened before, and Lily was concerned. Would it ever fix itself? Or would the two of them never make up and not let a girl get in between them? Lily had no idea, but she knew that she needed to help her brother and cousin.

Over the next couple of days, Lily kept her eyes and ears open, hoping to see or hear something that might help her get clarification on why her relatives were fighting. September 4th arrived, and Lily immediately knew that something major was happening between the two of them. It was Fred's birthday, and as Lily had gathered from last year and previous accounts from Rose and Albus, James and Fred always celebrated each other's birthdays, with something big. However, as Lily went down to breakfast, she found Fred sitting alone eating some toast quietly. Going across to him, telling Milano and Laetitia she'd join them in a minute, she sat next to him, wishing him quietly a happy birthday. Fred looked up at this, not realising that he had company. Lily put her hand on his arm.

"What's wrong Fred? It's your birthday, you should be celebrating."

He sighed. "It's kinda hard Lils, when your best mate won't talk to you and you have no idea what you've done."

"You don't have a clue why James is mad at you?"

"No. All I know is that on the train here, he suddenly stormed out of our compartment, and he didn't return until he had to fetch his trunk. We've never argued, and I just wish he'd explain to me what I've done so I can fix our friendship."

"I can try and find out for you?" Lily asked, watching as Fred's face lit up at this suggestion.

"Would you, Lils? I don't want to get you in the middle of all this really; after all, James is your brother. But saying that, he _is_ more likely to talk to you. He adores you."

"Everyone adores me Fred," Lily said rolling her eyes. "It's because I'm the 'baby' of the family, unfortunately. And don't worry about it, as James' sister; I know that sometimes, he can just be a mardy teenager. I'll talk to him, and get back to you."

"Thanks Lily."

"No problem. But don't let him spoil your birthday. It's not every day you turn 16."

Lily got up from the table and made her way across to where Laetitia and Milano were sitting.

"Is Fred okay?" Laetitia asked concernedly, looking worriedly across at the lone figure.

"Just his argument with James is getting him down. They've been best friends since the year dot. I've got to talk to James later, to try and find out what's wrong."

Laetitia and Milano both nodded. They both wanted Fred and James to become best friends again. Life in the Gryffindor Tower was really quiet with them not speaking. The three girls all sat in silence as they finished breakfast, wondering how they'd ever cope if they fell out and weren't speaking; and they'd only been friends for a year.

On the way to Herbology, Lily saw James heading down to breakfast – obviously he was missing first period.

"Save me a seat in Herbology, and tell Nev… Professor Longbottom I had to deal with something urgently. I'm going to speak to James whilst I can find him."

Laetitia and Milano agreed and continued to walk towards the door leading to outside, whilst Lily spun round and went to catch up with James. Not looking where she was going, she crashed into someone.

"Oops, sorry, I wasn't…" she said as she looked up.

"Don't worry Little Potter. Where are you going in such a hurry?" Scorpius asked.

Lily blushed. "I was off to speak to James," she replied, looking past Scorpius down the corridor James had gone.

"Oh yeah, what's happened between him and Fred? Both me and Al came late to breakfast in the hope that we could avoid their usual birthday prank, but when we got there, nothing had happened."

"I'm not sure, that's why I was off to speak to James," Lily said quietly, gesturing down the corridor in the direction she'd last seen James.

"I better let you get going then. Even us Slytherins are missing their cheerful – even if it's annoying – nature. But don't tell anyone I said that, or we'll hunt you down." Scorpius smirked.

"I won't," Lily said, smiling.

As Scorpius started walking towards the staircases, Lily headed back to the Great Hall, in the hope that James would still be there.

"James," Lily asked tentatively, sitting down opposite him.

"What do you want Lily?" he asked harshly.

Lily was taken aback. Obviously this thing between James and Fred was affecting her brother more than he'd like to let on.

"I was just wondering… why aren't you and Fred speaking? You look miserable. Actually, you both do. Why can't you just be friends again?"

"Has Fred told you to ask me?"

"No!" Lily hoped she wouldn't blush at the lie. "You're my brother James; I care about you – even if you are sometimes the most annoying person on the planet. I just want you to be happy."

"Fine," he muttered. "Kimberley."

Lily knew she'd been right. "Kimberley?" she asked hesitantly. "Is she that Ravenclaw girl? What about her?"

"She's not just any Ravenclaw girl, Lily. She's the best. She's amazing. I've liked her for ages, but I never admitted it. And then over the summer, Fred was busy talking to someone but I didn't know who until the train journey. And I found out it was her. He _likes _her, and if only I'd admitted it, this wouldn't be happening."

"Is it one of those rules then? Don't fancy the person your best mate does?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, but now I can't say I have feelings because he _admitted_ it first," James grumbled.

"Well, who does Kimberley like? Surely that'd make the difference? Fred wouldn't stop you from being happy if Kim fancies you, would he? He'd realise that at least you could make her happy."

"But I don't know who she likes. If she likes me, then everything's fine, but if she _likes_ him back, then he'll just ditch me for her."

"Is that what you're worried about? Losing your best friend?"

"Yeah."

"James, you're already losing your best mate by not talking to him. Nothing's the same, and it's only been 4 days since we came back to Hogwarts. Merlin, _everyone's_ noticed that something isn't right."

"I guess you're right Lils," James murmured begrudgingly.

"I know I am. Anyway, I've got to get to Herbology. I'm not sure how lenient Uncle Nev will be. And you should get to whatever lesson you're supposed to be in."

Lily bounded off, happy that her conversation hadn't seemed to fall on deaf ears.

The next few weeks were back to normal, and Lily was happy. James and Fred were up to their usual tricks, although when pranking they avoided Lily as they knew their friendship would still be in limbo without her.

However, one day, Fred came up to Lily as she was sitting with Milano, Laetitia, Hugo and a couple of his friends in the library, attempting to write an essay on Cornish pixies.

"Lily, I need to talk to you. Urgently. Please."

Lily looked up and saw the worry on Fred's face. Getting up, she followed him to a quiet area of the library where they wouldn't be overheard.

"What is it Fred? Where's James?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Have you two fallen out again?"

"Kind of, I think it depends on what I say."

"Say? To what?"

"Kimberley asked me out, and James stormed off. I don't get why? He doesn't _like_ Kimberley, does he? If so, why hasn't he told me?"

"Erm…"

"He does?"

"Err… yes. He told me on your birthday. He's liked her for a while now, but he never admitted it, and now you have dibs on her? I thought I'd sorted it, when I said that if Kimberley liked him, you'd let him date her, as each other's happiness is important to you both. I think he may be jealous though. I don't think he'd ever actually entertained the idea that Kimberley would like you. No offence."

"Oh… so I should say no? Because otherwise James will hate me forever?"

"Fred… does Kimberley make you happy?"

"Yes. She's amazing, and she can always brighten my day. Just seeing her in the morning makes me happy. I think… I think I might love her… but don't tell anyone that Lily. Not yet."

"I won't, Fred. And I think you should go for it. If you love her, then James is just going to have to get over himself. It's his fault for not admitting it sooner, or asking her out, like last year or something. I'll talk to him again."

Fred's grin lit up his whole face, practically stretching from ear to ear. "Thanks Lily!" he said whilst giving her a hug.

As Lily wandered back over to her friends, she felt happy that for once, two people had realised their love for each other without her help. However, she knew that she'd be needed later on, as James would probably not make things easy for them.

The next few months passed on in a monotonous pattern. Once James had learned of Fred's 'betrayal' as he put it, he ceased to speak to him, talking only to Louis out of his original group of friends. Lily spent time every day talking to both Fred and James, trying to make the latter see sense. Fred was sad that his best friend wouldn't speak to him; however, as a man in love, Kimberley managed to fill a lot of the hole that had been caused by the loss of James' friendship.

Lily was thankful that her relatives at school had had the sense to keep this falling out under wraps from their parents, as she felt that a howler from her mum would do nothing to ease the mood in the ever-so-tense Hogwarts. It wasn't until after Christmas – thankfully she had her family stayed at Hogwarts this year due to the adults all taking a trip abroad to visit Charlie and Uma – that she learnt of what James had been doing to Fred in order to get revenge.

"To be honest, I've not been so bothered by the pranks. I've just dealt with them –"

"Wait… James has been pranking you?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about me Lily. What I'm bothered about now is that he's obviously been riled up by the fact that I'm not bothered."

"What has he done?"

"To me? Or now?"

"Now?"

"He's somehow managed to start pranking Kim. Only they're not nice harmless pranks. I'm not really sure. This morning she came down crying as when she woke up she'd been sharing the bed with cockroaches… she's terrified of them."

"And you think James did that?"

"I know he did. He actually spoke to me earlier. He said, 'How do you like it that your girlfriend is sharing her bed with other revolting things?' Clearly implying that I'm revolting."

"So James has been pranking you for the last few months, and now, he's pranking Kim?"

"Yes. I wasn't so bothered when it was just me. But I can't let him hurt my girlfriend. I don't get why he wants to hurt her either, I thought he fancied her?"

"James is strange like that. But, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"Because the pranks didn't bother me."

"I guess. I'll try to find some way of helping James. I know he was worried about you ditching him if you started dating Kim, but you've tried to be his friend. It's him who is rejecting you."

"Just talk to him Lils. Make him see sense, please? I miss him, we all do. He only talks to Louis and some Hufflepuffs now, which isn't at all like him."

"I'll do my best Fred. I really will."

Lily tried frequently to talk to James; however, it seemed as if he knew she wanted to speak to him, as he was avoiding her. It was another two weeks – with prank updates from Fred every day – until Lily, with the help of Milano and Laetitia, managed to corner him. Scorpius and Al had offered their help too and Lily would have loved to accept, however, Rose's constant glaring during that conversation led to Lily's polite refusal.

After Milano and Laetitia left the room, standing guard at the only entrance, Lily let her pent-up frustration out.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR BEST FRIEND? –"

"Ex-best –"

"– DON'T INTERRUPT ME! I DON'T CARE IF YOU SAY HE'S YOUR EX-BEST MATE; IT'S BEEN YOU AND HIM SINCE BIRTH! AND NOW, ALL BECAUSE HE'S FOUND SOMEONE ELSE TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A 5-YEAR OLD WHO DOESN'T WANT TO SHARE THEIR TOYS. FRED'S STILL YOUR BLOODY BEST MATE AND YOU'RE JUST HURTING HIM WITH YOUR IDIOTICNESS. AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YOUR STUPID PRANKS! IF YOU SUPPOSEDLY FANCIED KIMBERLEY, THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HURTING HER? IF SHE'S HAPPY WITH FRED, THEN YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY FOR HER. YOU DISGUST ME! YOU SHOULD ME GLAD I HAVEN'T TOLD MUM!"

Lily finally finished her rant, breathing heavily as she glared at James. For once, he seemed speechless, something which Lily was extremely glad about. She didn't think she could have dealt with him answering back.

Taking deep breaths, she said, more calmly this time, "Think on what I said. When you want to talk, I'm here. Don't shut your family out James," before turning on her heel and joining her friends outside the door.

Although Milano and Laetitia had clearly heard what was said by Lily in the room, they were brilliant friends, keeping it secret from the rest of the school – something which made Lily extremely glad about, and happy that she had such amazing friends.

The next day, when Fred came to give his daily report, she was happy to hear that there had been no pranks as of yet today. Pleased that her words may have made James see some sense, she felt able to relax and spend time with her friends, not having to worry about family drama.

As spring was beginning to arrive, Lily was glad to be able to spend some time outside in the grounds at weekends, sitting by the lake talking and laughing with her friends. On occasion; Scorpius, Al and Rose came to join them, and Lily felt happy. Although she knew that nothing could ever happen between her and her brother's best mate, she was perfectly content with just being able to stare secretly at his gorgeous face – something she knew that both Milano and Laetitia were also doing. She also observed Al and Rose. Whereas Al was fairly boring to watch, – he seemed to act perfectly ordinary, laughing and talking with them all – Rose was much more interesting. Although Lily knew that she and Scorpius didn't particularly get on – Lily wasn't sure they'd ever lasted a day without disagreeing about something – it was fascinating to see the expressions on Rose's face change. Usually, Lily noted, it was between a glare and something much more wistful, as though Rose was hoping for something that she didn't think possible.

It was on one of these days that James approached the group, hesitantly.

"Lily," he called out uncertainly.

Lily looked up to find her elder brother looking down at her, with a look on his face that she couldn't quite place.

"Yes James?"

"Erm… can I talk to you?"

As she stood, she exchanged glances with Milano and Laetitia – both of whom wore hopeful expressions. She walked a fair distance away from where she had been seated, James following, before stopping and turning towards him.

"What is it James?" she asked pleasantly.

"I thought about what you said, you know, in the disused Transfiguration classroom, a couple of weeks ago."

"And?" Lily probed.

"You're right. I've been a total ass. I don't know why, but I just got so jealous that Kim wanted Fred and not me. I know that Fred doesn't always get what I want, but sometimes it feels like it. And I think it just felt like that was the final straw."

"I'm glad you realised that James. But, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I was hoping you could help me?"

Lily thought this was quite amusing. She never realised that – apart from her matchmaking plans – she was good at planning. "You think I can help you?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah!" he responded eagerly. "Lily, you're you! You've been the go-between for me and Fred all this term, and you made me see sense both the first time we argued and now. I know that you can help me think of a plan to say sorry to Fred – big time."

"Okay, I'll help you. But I've got to think of a plan first. I'll get back to you okay. Just act how you've been acting the past couple of weeks, so no one suspects anything. We don't want to ruin your big gesture," she said laughing.

"Thanks Lily! You're the best sister ever!"

"I'm your only sister, doofus!" she replied grinning.

That night, as Lily lay in bed thinking, she realised that she did enjoy planning and helping people. Admittedly this time, it wasn't helping one of her family members find true love – they'd worked that one out on their own – but she was helping two cousins find happiness again, even if it was just friendship. Just before dropping off to sleep, Lily smiled widely. She'd thought up the perfect plan.

The next morning she stole into the 5th year boys' dormitories, wanting to tell James her plan before she burst with excitement. She was grateful that he was a light sleeper, and when she poked him, she quickly covered his mouth so as he couldn't cry out. Exchanging a whispered conversation, Lily told James the plan, before slipped out of the dormitory and back into hers, ready for a day at school.

The next weekend, Lily gave James a list of items that he needed to fetch when he sneaked out to Hogsmeade that day. As she waited impatiently with her friends – who knew something was happening, but not what – Scorpius and Al appeared in the Gryffindor common room.

"How did you two get in?" Milano demanded.

"Rose," Al replied cheerfully.

"Well, where is she then?" Laetitia asked, looking around for another redhead.

"She's in her dormitory I'm guessing. She gave me the password –" Al started to say proudly.

"Yes, and it was only for you to use. Alone. We don't want any other Slytherins in here," Rose said as she walked down the stairs, staring pointedly at Scorpius.

He grinned. "Sorry Rosie. Me and Al, well, we're a package. You want one of us, you get the other. Although, that could be quite awkward on our wedding night," he said cheekily, winking at her.

Rose blushed. "Like that would _ever_ happen, Malfoy."

Lily watched the exchange with interest. Although she'd spent time with the three fourth-years, she'd never seen Scorpius and Rose interact like this. As she watched, she let her precautions slip and she felt the tingling rapidly course through her skin. Concentrating hard, she managed to push the feeling back down, and tried to downplay the fact that she probably just looked like an idiot, sitting there meditating silently. Thankfully, she was saved from Milano and Laetitia's questioning looks, by the arrival of James.

"Lily-pad, my dearest sister, there you are," he said bounding up to her. "And oh, erm, hi everybody else. I just need to borrow Lily here for a moment, hope you all don't mind. Bye Al, dearest brother of mine… Wait, what are you doing in Gryff –"

Lily cut him off by pulling him towards the portrait hole, where he'd just come through. Mouthing "I'll be right back" to Milano, she pushed him through before clambering carefully out after him.

Looking at James with an annoyed expression on her face, Lily began to speak, "James! What were you thinking of? You nearly blew our cover. Or at least mine!" She sighed, exasperated at her brother's childish antics.

James had the decency to lower his head. "Sorry Lily. I just can't wait to say sorry to Fred though. I know I really screwed up."

"Did you get everything?"

"Yeah, and I've stuffed everything behind that tapestry over there," he said gesturing wildly in one direction, "so we just need to sort everything out?"

"Yep. We'll go down to the kitchens in a minute. Let me just go and tell Milano and Laetitia that I'll be back before dinner."

Minutes later, Lily returned to standing outside the portrait hole with James.

"Come on then brother, let's go and set up our plan!" she said excitedly.

That evening, Lily tried her best to contain her excitement for dinner. Laetitia and Milano asked no questions – they knew that Lily would have told them if she wanted too, and the fact that she hadn't just meant that it was better that fewer people knew what was going on.

As they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Lily was pleased to see that James was sitting in his usual seat – alone at the end of the table, and away from Fred. As the food began to appear on the table, Lily helped herself to food, piling it on her plate, grinning gleefully.

Gradually, chaos began to follow the food appearing on the tables. As people transfigured into pink rabbits and yellow canaries, become covered in a green gloop, or watched horrified as body parts disappeared, fireworks exploded from the plates of roast potatoes, whirling around people, fizzing and spitting sparks in their faces. Lily laughed loudly, as Laetitia changed back from her canary form, and watched as Milano finally became free of the gloop. Then, as the fireworks died down, a rumble could be heard from outside the doors to the Great Hall. As the doors flew open, a huge animal firework consisting of a moose and a brown bear shot down the centre of the great hall before exploding into individual colourful sparks.

Lily looked across at James, whose face was lit up with glee, and then she glanced at Fred who was grinning widely. Looking up at the ceiling, there was a huge explosion and sweets rained down from the ceiling, alongside a banner that suddenly became visible, reading the words, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRED!"

Fred looked across at James and grinned, and Lily smiled to herself. At least that friendship had managed to repair itself.

"So Lily? What exactly did you do?" Milano asked later that night in their dormitory.

"Well, James went and got loads of items from Uncle George's store, and he did most of the spell work. Someone talked nicely to the house elves and asked them to send up the special food. I, personally, well – I did nothing," Lily said grinning.

Catching on, Milano and Laetitia agreed.

"Of course, you'd never get mixed up in that."

"I am glad that James and Fred sorted it though," Milano said happily. "Hopefully every dinner will be like that. Next time though, I'm hoping _someone_ would be able to give us a warning about the food."

The three girls burst into laughter, Lily laughing the loudest, happy that she helped to repair the friendship between Fred and her brother.

**There we have it, chapter 4! Honestly, it wasn't originally going to turn out like that. I was all set for there to be a plan for Lily to help Fred and Kimberley get together, but I think I like this better. Admittedly, it's not quite match-making, but I don't think James II would be completely happy without Fred II in his life. Kind of like Gred and Forge, one's not complete without the other. Plus friendship is always important, and I know my friends make me happy :) Anyway, please review and let me know what you think :D**

**Much love,**

**DracoMalfoy94**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this story wasn't up yesterday. I struggled with this chapter, but hopefully you'll like it :) **

**Thank you to Firesong's Mirror for reviewing again :) and to typoqueenofdoomXD for following :D**

**I don't own the Harry Potter Universe, as much as I did wish I owned it, J.K. Rowling does :( **

Chapter Five

Lily wasn't happy. Why had she agreed to go with Milano, Laetitia, Hugo and his friends on a trip to the zoo? Admittedly, it wasn't the normal zoo she was used to visiting, which was her Aunt Luna's pride and joy, but still, it was a zoo. She wasn't five anymore. And okay, so Al had mentioned that Scorpius was coming round to practice Quidditch with him and James (and her Dad – wasn't he too old for this now?) but that didn't have _anything_ to do with her not wanting to go on the trip. Honestly. She was hoping she'd be able to see Scorpius though before her cousin Dominique arrived to take her to Duncan's house, after all, she normally didn't get to see him without Rose moaning at him or arguing with him. It'd be nice just to be able to secretly appreciate his good looks in silence.

As she heard the doorbell ring, she quickly checked her hair in the mirror – thank Merlin her hair was straight and sleek, and not a mass of uncontrollable curls like Rose's – and hurried down the stairs. Upon seeing Dominique, the grin plastered on to her face fell slightly; until she saw the blonde 15-year old behind her, smirk in place. _Damn that smirk, _Lily thought.

"Lily, are you ready to go?" Dom asked, noticing her younger cousin on the stairs.

"Where are you going Little Potter?" Scorpius asked, smiling at her.

"Oh erm… just to Hugo's friend's house," Lily eventually got out.

"Ahh, she is going to the zoo with her friends." Dominique said, grinning slyly at Lily.

Lily blushed.

"The zoo? Your Aunt Luna's?"

"Nope," Lily replied. "We're going to a Muggle zoo! I've got my camera ready to take pictures of all the different anima…" Lily trailed off, as she noticed the smirk on Scorpius' face had grown even bigger – if that was at all possible.

"A Muggle zoo?"

"Yeah, why? What's wrong with that?" Lily was getting defensive now. So what if she'd thought it was a stupid idea all of five minutes ago? She wasn't going to let anyone insult her or her friends' ideas.

"Nothing, make sure you get a picture of some penguins for me?"

"You like penguins?"

"Yeah, I love the way they –"

"Lily, we need to go. I have to get back to write that article on the Cannons vs. Arrows, and it'll take me forever 'cos Uncle Ron will kill me if I portray the Cannons in a bad light – even if they are awful!"

"Sorry Scorp, I better go."

Scorpius opened his arms, and said, "Do I get a hug, Little Potter?"

Lily tried hard not to hyperventilate. She hopped down the rest of the stairs, returning Scorpius' hug – trying to prolong it as long as possible as she felt his hard chest against hers.

"SCORP! IS THAT YOU?" Al shouted from the kitchen.

Scorpius pulled back. "See you soon Potter," he said, winking at her.

* * *

Lily knocked on the door to Duncan's house, hoping profusely that either Hugo or one of her two best friends were already there. She didn't want to be the first to arrive at his house – especially when she only really knew him through Hugo. As she saw someone come to the door through the frosted glass, Lily suddenly felt her skin begin to fire up with electricity. Hoping that this wasn't going to be Duncan answering – how awkward would that be – as it was clearly a sign for Dominique's future partner; the door opened and a young, very handsome man stood there.

His eyes flicking between Lily and Dominique, he smiled, and inquisitively asked, "Can I help you two ladies?"

Lily felt herself almost swoon at the fact she was called a lady, and glancing across at Dom, Lily realised that she was smitten.

"Oh erm, I'm Lily, one of Duncan's friends? I have got the right house haven't I? I'm not very good at navigating my way round Mugg…" Lily rambled, suddenly pausing at the word muggle, in case this was a Muggle and not a relative of Duncan's.

"Muggle? Don't worry, I'm Duncan's older brother," he said laughing. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh right," Lily said relieved. "This is my cousin Dominique, she was just dropping me off as I think Hugo – my other cousin – is already here?"

"Hugo?"

"Tall and ginger?"

"Oh yes, I know which one you mean. Yes, he's here. Would you like to come in? And your cousin?"

Dominique seemed to be in her own little world. Lily nodded her head, grabbing on to Dominique's arm, pulling her in after herself as she followed Duncan's brother into the house.

"I didn't catch your name? Sorry" Lily inquired.

"It's Lewis."

Lily tried to smother a giggle. "Lewis Lewis?"

He turned to glance at her. Seeing her blush with embarrassment at her question, he smiled, saying, "Don't worry, everyone asks that. Duncan's my half-brother, we have different dads. My surname is Oswald."

"Ohhhh, did you go to Hogwarts? Surely you'd know Dom?"

"Ah no, I didn't go. I'm not a wizard. Duncan's the only one in our family."

Lily's mouth fell open. Quickly realising, she shut it, apologising profusely.

"Stop apologising, I know that his friends asked me that originally, at least the non-Muggleborns."

"So what do you do? I've not really spoke to many muggles?"

Lily noticed his eyes look over her shoulder to Dom. "Is she okay?"

"I think so, she often goes off into her own world – she's a bit strange like that. She'll snap out of it eventually." Lily felt that she shouldn't mention that Dom was probably in shock at meeting a handsome guy who seemed nice, as in the past she'd always ended up with idiots who were just trying to get to Victoire.

"Okay then…" he said hesitantly. "What was it you asked me again?"

"What do you do? Like, I'm guessing you have a Muggle job?"

"Yeah I do," he said, smiling at Lily's eagerness. "I'm training to be an architect."

"An architect? Is that similar to a dentist?"

"Erm, no," he replied, chuckling to himself. "An architect is someone who designs buildings. Don't you have any in the Wizarding World? And how do you know about dentists?"

"I'm not sure. Most of our buildings are designed by magic; I'm guessing whoever builds them just waves their wand and 'Abracadabra!' And Hugo's grandparents are dentists. I had a check-up once – it was the weirdest thing ever!"

"LILY! Why are you talking about me?" Hugo appeared in the kitchen, where Lewis had taken her and Dom.

"I was just explaining how I knew about dentists. Did you know Lewis is an architect? He designs buildings!" Lily chattered enthusiastically.

Hugo looked at her in concern. "Did she take a spell to the head or something? Or did Dom just apparate funny?" he said, asking Lewis.

"I think she's just enthusiastic. She said she's never really spoken to a Muggle before. And speaking of Dominique, she still seems to be not with us? Is that normal?"

Hugo noticed Dominique for the first time. "She'll be fine, do you have some of that hoffee stuff? She likes that I think."

"Hoffee? Oh, you mean coffee? Yeah, I'll make her one now."

* * *

Thankfully, after a mug of coffee, Dominique finally seemed to come back to her senses, and she apologised as often as she could, embarrassed that she'd gormed out on the tall, handsome man in front of her. As Lily felt the electricity coursing through her skin intensify every time the two looked at each other, she hoped that they'd realise their feelings and not hover round, fleetingly wondering if the other did like them.

"So, did you get to see Mr Gorgeous this morning?" Milano asked Lily.

"Ooooh yes, and guess what else?" Lily said excitedly.

"What?" Laetitia whispered impatiently.

"He hugged me!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and he told me to make sure I got some pictures of the penguins for him! And he winked at me! I was in like seventh heaven!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

The three girls were sitting in the corner, holding their whispered conversation, trying to tune out the loud bangs that were coming from the TV where Hugo, Duncan and Harvey were playing some kind of weird game.

"So, do you think he likes you?"

"I don't think so, and I don't mind too much – I got a hug from him, and if I get them by just being friends, that's good enough for me" Lily said grinning.

" I've just thought… what was his body like?" Laetitia asked, "Surely you felt it through his clothes?"

"Oooh yes," Lily said wiggling her eyebrows. "It was so tone–"

"Guys, listen up." Lewis walked into the room, followed closely by Dominique. Everyone turned to look at him, Milano and Laetitia both giving Lily a look saying that their conversation _would_ continue later.

"I'm afraid my friend who was going to come to the zoo with us has broken his ankle, so he can't come. And I can't just look after the six of you on my own, so I'm afraid the trip's cancelled."

Lily pouted. She didn't want this trip to be cancelled. Feeling the burning of her skin, she suddenly knew how she could solve this.

Raising her voice to make herself heard over the boys' protests, she said, "Dom, you'll come won't you? You don't really need to finish that article today, and I really want to go to the zoo! Pleeeeease," Lily pulled her 'give me what I want face,' knowing that Dom would cave.

"Fine, I'll come. If that's okay with you, Lewis?"

"Sure! I mean… um… yeah, that's cool."

Lily smiled secretively. Even 20-year olds were adorable when in love.

* * *

"Oh Merlin! Look at these monkey things! They're adorable! What are they called?"

"They're ring-tailed lemurs, according to the sign. And their names are Ringo, George, John and Paul."

"Huh? Ringo I get, 'cos of the rings, but the other names? That's just silly. Aren't there any female ones?"

"Oh yeah, they're on a different sign. Their names are all boring too."

"Oh well, they're cute! I'm gonna take a picture."

"Lily, are you finished with those things yet? We haven't got all day here." Dom called from where she was standing with Lewis, waiting for the three girls to finish cooing over the primates.

"Why don't you just let us wander round on our own? You let Hugo and Duncan and Harvey go!"

"You're girls. If your dad ever knew I let you out of my sight, I'd be killed. What if something happened to you?"

"Dom, nothing's going to happen. Now, you and Lewis take a nice romantic stroll to get some ice cream or something, and we'll find you once we're done looking at the… Tamarins! They have these little moustaches that are so sweet!"

Lily noticed Dom blush and glance coyly at Lewis when she mentioned the romantic stroll. _Good, _Lily thought to herself. _Hopefully, they'll get somewhere and announce their feelings for each other. _

"Do you believe in love at first sight Lily?" Laetitia asked, watching the couple walk away.

"Why do you ask Laetitia?" Lily said with a smile.

"Because, they seem so perfect for each other, even though they only met today. It'd be a shame if love at first sight didn't exist."

"You're right. I think it does exist though," Lily replied. "And if people don't realise that, then sometimes they just need a nudge in the right direction." Lily muttered this last bit quietly, and Laetitia wasn't sure if she was supposed to have heard it. Storing the information for a later date when she could talk to Milano in private, she carried on walking along the cages of primates, laughing at the antics of the chimpanzees.

Lily was still feeling the tingling her skin, all throughout the visits to the bears, the otters, the sea lions and all the big cats; and she knew that Dom and Lewis hadn't realised that they should just take a chance and jump right in. Lily knew she was going to have to get involved, and telling Milano and Laetitia that she needed to go toilet, she rushed off, promising that she'd meet them at the penguin house for the show, along with the boys and both Dominique and Lewis.

"Excuse me? Do you know where I can find the penguin house?" Lily asked a friendly looking zookeeper.

Lily listened carefully to his instructions before rushing off again. Seeing Milano and Laetitia standing near to the fence, she squeezed through the small crowd that was gathering, getting her camera ready to take pictures of the penguins being fed.

As the clock's hour hand reached 4, the announcer for the penguin feeding began to speak.

"Today folks, we're going to allow some of you guys to feed the penguins. We're going to get people of all ages up, so that nobody feels left out."

The announcer began to look around for people to feed the penguins.

"The little girl with the blonde curls, would you like to come up?"

"How about the little boy and his granddad?"

"Oh, and look at that lovely young couple there. You must come up and feed the penguins."

Lily hugged herself with glee as she noticed Lewis and Dominique both looking awkwardly around them before realising that the 'lovely young couple' was in fact them. Lily hoped that she'd been a good judge of character, and listened carefully to the answers people gave as the zookeeper interviewed each of them.

"And now, you two, how long have you been together?"

Dominique looked about her in panic, hoping she wouldn't have to answer and deny that there was no relationship. The onlookers all seemed to be interested in both she and Lewis, and she was unsure of what answer to give.

"Well, actually, this is our first date, as such. We only met this morning through mutual friends, but the moment I saw her, I knew. Hopefully, today will be the start of a beautiful relationship."

Lily beamed that Lewis had spoken up. Dominique almost seemed to faint in shock and she could see her cousin and his friends pretending to be sick over the mushy stuff Lewis had just said. Milano and Laetitia both seemed to be happy at the romantic scene in front of them. Lewis turned towards Dominique, and Lily watched as he took her hands in his, and smiled.

After throwing the fish to the penguins, Lily notice that Dominique seemed to be avoiding looking at Lewis; and Lily felt she needed to remedy the situation.

"Dom, can I borrow you for a second?"

"What is it Lily?" she asked as they walked away from the penguin area.

"Why aren't you looking at Lewis? He just admitted how he felt, and now it's like you're shooting him down?"

"I don't mean to Lils. It's just, I'm embarrassed. What if he was only saying that because we were in front of a crowd?"

"Dom, it's obvious he likes you. He's looking at you now, and he's got that sappy look on his face like Fred has when he looks at Kimberley. I think he loves you Dom, you just need to take a risk. Grab the bull by the horns so to speak?"

Dom giggled. "Where did you hear that saying?"

"I'm not sure, somewhere around the zoo I think, but don't change the subject. Just go over there and snog him or something. If you're worried about Hugo and Duncan's reactions I'll persuade them to go and get some ice cream. Just don't miss this chance."

"You're right Lily. There's no point living wondering what could have been."

"Exactly!" Lily watched from where she was standing as Dominique practically marched back over to Lewis, took hold of his hands, and reached up to kiss him on the lips. Lily looked away as the kiss deepened, allowing them to have some privacy in this public space. Lily felt proud of herself, this was possibly the quickest matchmaking she'd ever done and she smiled happily as the electrical sensation that had coursed through her skin all day ebbed away.

**I'm not really sure what I think of this chapter. It's not as long as the ones that take place at Hogwarts but hopefully it was okay. Please review to let me know what you think, as I only got one review for the last chapter, so I have no idea what I'm doing right or wrong.**

**Much love,**

**DracoMalfoy94**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to NormalTeenageGirl and johnsocz for following, and to oneeyedkat.3, Madi(Guest) and Firesong's Mirror for reviewing. It really means a lot to me. Just to clarify, last chapter was set between Lily's 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** years. I don't think I made it very clear, so thank you Firesong's Mirror for pointing that out to me :)**

**Again, I don't own anything as I'm not J. – if I was, I don't think Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dobby or Fred would have died.**

Chapter Six

"Don't you think he is sooooo hot?" Lily heard Milano say as she walked into the compartment for their journey back to Hogwarts after the summer.

"Who?" Lily asked, taking a seat opposite her two best friends, both of whom had already gotten comfortable, with copies of Teen Witch Weekly and Wizarding Heartthrobs scattered across the chairs.

"Stephen Fisher!"

"Isn't he that one in James' year? The one with the twin brother?"

"Yeah…" Milano sighed dreamily.

"Please don't tell me what you're thinking! I don't want to know!"

"Come on Laetitia! You have to admit they're attractive!"

"No, I don't! They're too… identical for me!"

"Well, what about if there was just the one of them?"

"Nope, I don't know, I just don't find them attractive. However, Adam Ferguson in that year…"

"But he's a Slytherin?!"

"Milano…" Lily abutted in hesitantly. "Aren't we forgetting that The Gorgeous One is a Slytherin? And so is my brother, so don't insult… even if they are sly and cunning!"

"Oooh, how could we forget The Gorgeous One?"

"I don't know," Lily agreed.

"Has he hugged you again? I haven't seen you since the zoo trip."

Lily giggled. "A couple of times, I mean, I know he doesn't like me, and that's fine, so long as I get his hugs and get to feel his abs. God, sometimes I wish I could be his girlfriend."

"Who's girlfriend?" The three girls looked up to find Rose standing in the entrance to their compartment, a mixture of confusion and anger on her face.

"Scorpius'" Milano said. "He is so gorgeous."

"Seriously?" Rose questioned, raising her eyebrow. "You're in here, talking about Malfoy?"

"Well," Lily giggled. "Not just Scorp. We've also mentioned the Fisher twins, and Merlin only knows what Milano wants to do to them, and we also briefly mentioned Adam Ferguson. Then we've just got onto Scorp."

"And you want to be his girlfriend Lily?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Who wouldn't?" Laetitia said, blushing. "He is hot!"

"I love watching him play Quidditch," Milano mused. "Merlin, when he takes his top off…"

"Is this all you three discuss? Boys? I was hoping I could come here to get away from Malfoy, not sit listening to you lot discuss how hot he is."

"So you agree then Rose?" Lily asked cheekily.

A blush rose to her cheeks. "That isn't what I said Lily," she muttered. "I'll leave you three to it."

"As they watched her walk away from their compartment, Laetitia giggled, asking, "What's got her in a mood?"

Lily and Milano looked at each other, before responding, "Scorpius!"

All three of them burst into laughter.

* * *

"I suppose I better go and apologise to Rosie," Lily said as the train continued its journey north.

"Why?"

"Well, we did scare her off. She wanted to sit with us, probably because Scorp was with Al, and he was undoubtedly insulting her, and then she appears to find us talking about him."

"I suppose so," Laetitia said. "If the Sweet Lady comes round, do you want anything?"

"Just some Ice Mice… I don't mind what flavours? Do you want some money now?"

Milano shook her head. "Just give it us after. Go find Rose, we may need her help for homework later this year."

Lily laughed, "Nice to see you have your priorities sorted."

Lily left the compartment and began to head up the train, in the same direction she'd seen Rose go. Upon her arrival at James' compartment, she felt a brief tingling; however, as much as she wanted to investigate, she was on a mission. Waving through the window, she continued on her way, before finding Rose seated with some Ravenclaws in her year.

Knocking upon their compartment door, Lily hesitantly asked, "Rosie, can I speak to you?"

Rose got up, sliding the door behind them shut.

"Yes Lily?"

"Came to apologise, for not thinking about your feelings earlier. I know you hate Scorp, and knowing him, he was probably being a right nuisance, and I realise that you won't have wanted to listen to us lot gossiping. You can come and sit with us if you want? They all look boring," Lily said, gesturing into the compartment where Rose had been sitting.

"You do realise they're my friends?"

"Yep," Lily replied, popping the 'p'. "But, even though you're a Ravenclaw, you do know how to have fun. And you don't usually read on the train back without even holding a conversation. You've got too much Weasley in you for that."

Rose laughed, "I guess you're right. Let me just grab my things."

As the two girls walked back towards Lily's compartment, Lily again felt a tingling sensation.

"You carry on Rose; I just need to talk to James for a minute."

As Lily entered her elder brother's compartment, Lily felt the sensation increase in intensity.

"What do you want, little sister?"

"Thanks, big brother. I was just wondering if you've finished reading Seeker Weekly?" As Lily said this, she let her eyes wander round the compartment, confused when she felt the force of the electricity strengthen as her eyes landed on one of the Fisher twins.

"Yeah, here you go. Why do you want it anyway? You don't even play Quidditch."

Lily's eyes twinkled. "Just because I don't play James, doesn't mean I don't watch Quidditch. Plus, have you seen some of these Quidditch players? They are gorgeous! Have fun now boys" she said winking as she headed away from their compartment, hearing James mutter under his breath about his baby sister growing up too fast.

Lily spent the rest of the journey switching between having a conversation with Rose about what to expect from her chosen subjects, and thinking about who could be the match for Fisher.

* * *

"Louis! Where were you on the train? I didn't see you!" Lily cried as she spotted the familiar strawberry blonde head of curls seated at the Gryffindor table.

"I didn't come on the train. I had a meeting with Uncle Nev, so Dad dropped me off here."

Lily looked apprehensive. "Are you in trouble?"

Louis chuckled at Lily's concern. "Don't worry Lils, it's nothing major. It's a secret at the moment, but when I'm allowed to tell someone, you'll be the first to know."

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Of course," he replied laughing as he saw Lily's face light up.

"You're the best cousin ever Louis!" Saying this, Lily's eyes suddenly widened as she noticed that the prickling she'd felt in the back of her neck – as though someone was watching her – was actually a sign.

"Are you okay Lils?" Louis looked about worriedly, as though there might be a murderer standing behind him. "What's wrong?"

Lily shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts away. "Nothing Louis," she said smiling. "Just had a zoning-out moment. Don't worry about it."

Louis nodded before striking up a conversation with Milano and Laetitia who had just sat themselves down. Lily sat silently, thinking about it. _Louis and a Fisher twin? I didn't see that one coming. How am I supposed to set them up?_ Lily felt guilty for seeming somewhat prejudiced, but it wasn't that she had a problem with homosexuals, just that she'd never really met one personally. She was unsure how to best approach the subject. Especially as Louis hadn't come out to anyone, and Lily felt uncomfortable with knowing a secret that Louis hadn't yet decided to share. Perhaps that's what he was talking to Uncle Nev about. She guessed it'd be strange at a boarding school where you're sharing dorms with the gender that you like. _Although I wouldn't mind sharing with guys_, Lily thought to herself.

As the Sorting took place, Lily continued to think about how she could help Louis realise who his true love was, and how best to get them together. Admittedly, she realised, she did need to figure out which Fisher twin was gay – and if circumstances meant that both of them were, she needed to work out which one she felt the tingling sensation for – and how to tell them apart so that she could avoid any mix ups. That just wouldn't do at all.

Milano and Laetitia spent most of the Sorting looking at Lily in concern, as it was unusual for her to be so quiet. Even after the Sorting had finished, and food began to appear, Lily barely seemed to notice, only responding when Milano elbowed her and gestured at the food. However, although both girls were worried about Lily's behaviour, they knew that she probably had a very good reason for being quiet – whether she was just not feeling well, or had a lot on her mind – and they silently decided not to interfere. Their friendship meant that they knew each other's characteristics and personality traits remarkably well, and Lily was one of those people that often held back information – not because she didn't trust her friends, but because she had a valid explanation for doing so.

* * *

In the months leading up to Christmas, Lily was unable to progress with her matchmaking plans, purely due to the fact that she hadn't managed to think up one. She'd found out that it was Stephen Fisher that the tingling sensation was linked to – Lily found this fairly funny, as Milano had found Stephen hotter than his twin – and she'd learnt to tell them apart; however, she knew nothing about him and he seemed to be a fairly quiet person considering he was friends with James and Fred.

However, it was quite by luck that the week before Christmas, Lily was able to find out some information. She'd been going to the Owlery to send a letter home, but as she approached the door she hesitated due to the raised voices coming from within.

" – I'M SORRY OKAY? I CAN'T HELP HOW I FEEL!"

"OF COURSE YOU CAN! YOU LEARN NOT TO LIKE BOYS! THERE ARE PLENTY OF HOT GIRLS HERE, JUST FIND ONE AND SHAG THEM."

"I'M NOT LIKE YOU JOE!"

"WELL, I KNOW THAT. I SHOULD HAVE GUESSED WHEN YOU TURNED DOWN LACEY CARTER! SHE'S LIKE THE HOTTEST GIRL EVER, AND A SEVENTH YEAR. YOU'RE NOT NORMAL!"

"WHO'S TO DEFINE NORMAL?"

"EVERYONE! AND YOU'RE NOT IT!"

Lily moved to hide in an alcove as she heard angry footsteps storm towards the door. Peeping round, she saw the back of someone's head, and judging by the conversation she'd heard, she guessed it to be one of the Fisher twins. Cautiously making her way into the Owlery to post a letter, she saw the other twin sitting against the wall, looking upset and confused.

"Stephen? Is that you?" Lily asked, unsure as to whether to move towards him or stay where she was.

Upon hearing her voice, he looked up startled, and recognising who it was, he sighed. "Hey Lily."

Deciding that he seemed relatively calm for someone who had just had a shouting match with his brother, Lily moved closer, crouching down beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Not really, but don't you worry about me."

"Well, if you want to talk, I'm here." She paused. "I saw Joe when I came up here, did something happen?"

Stephen looked into Lily's face, and concluding that she appeared trustworthy, he explained, "Yeah, I kind of erm… you won't tell anyone what I say will you? Not even your two friends?"

Lily agreed.

"Well, I'm… I'm gay. And I felt I should tell Joe as he's my brother. I let my parents know a couple of weeks ago, and they seemed fine, so I felt that Joe was the next stage. But he hates me for it, we argued and he said that I wasn't normal. I just don't know what to do Lily. He's my _brother_. ?If he can't accept me for who I am, then why would anyone else?"

"Because not everyone has the same views. I'm sure your brother will come round, he's probably just confused about it."

"And I'm not?"

"Well, I suppose so. I guess it's just one of those things, and he needs time to adjust. You've realised longer than him how you feel, whereas he's only just found out. It'll just take time."

"Do you really think so?"

Lily thought about this. "You know what Stephen, I really do. When did you realise that you erm, liked boys?"

"At the start of the year. I mean, I've never really found girls attractive the way that Joe does, but I went out with a few girls a couple of years ago – ones that I liked for their personality – but nothing ever clicked. And then this year, well… I realised I liked someone. And this someone was a guy," he blushed.

Lily remained silent. She wasn't going to force him to tell if he chose not to.

"It's your cousin."

"Erm… which one? I have a lot of cousins," Lily said giggling slightly.

"Louis."

Lily nodded. She could see what Stephen found attractive in Louis, with his strawberry blonde curls and blue eyes – not to mention the veela blood in him.

"But it's hopeless. I genuinely think that well… I might love him, but there's no chance for me and him… ever."

Lily tried to appear sympathetic, when on the inside she was dancing for joy that one half of her matchmaking plan had admitted his feelings. Now, she'd just need to talk to Louis at some point and hope that he'd choose to open up to her too.

* * *

However, no matter how often Lily tried to get Louis to open up his secret to her, he refused with a, "I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. Stop pestering me."

In the end, Lily decided to do what he asked. She knew that when he was ready, he would open up to her, and as much as she hated it, she knew she'd have to be patient.

"Hey, Little Potter."

Lily turned around, trying to remove the glare from her fasce that she'd been aiming at Louis' back, and replacing it with a smile.

"Hey Scorp."

"What's got you all worked up?"

"Nothing much, just been pestering Louis to tell me his secret but he won't," she said grinning.

"Well, he'll tell you when he's ready? I mean, you know everyone's secrets eventually."

"I don't know any of yours," she said coyly.

"Is that a ploy for me to tell you one?" he said laughing.

"Possibly, why? Don't you want to tell me one?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Fine Little Potter, I'll tell you a secret."

"Does anyone else know it?"

"Only Al."

Lily considered this. "I suppose my brother is your best friend. Okay, tell me that secret then."

He lowered his voice, "I was almost sorted into Hufflepuff."

Lily stared at him in shock, before bursting into laughter. "Seriously? Is that actually true? Or are you joking?"

"I'm serious. Due to the unwavering loyalty to my family. I think it only decided on Slytherin in the end because I threatened it."

"You threatened the Sorting Hat?"

"Well, it was more of a way of showing that I'd do anything to get what I wanted – something which Slytherins do. It couldn't not put me in Slytherin after that."

"Scorpius the Hufflepuff…" Lily said giggling.

"Don't tell anyone?" Scorpius asked seriously.

"I won't, but you have to admit it's funny."

"Nope. A Malfoy in Hufflepuff – that's just horrendous! Are you going to tell em a secret then Little Potter?"

"Well… I guess I coul–"

"Sorry Little Potter, I've got to go. Your dearest cousin is giving me evils again, possibly due to the fact I'm talking to you, although it could be because I chose to spike her drink with love potion, so she was running round after Dwaine MacMillan this morning."

Lily giggled, and sighed as she watched Scorpius walk away. _Damn Rose_, she thought. Although Lily could see why Rose was mad –Dwaine MacMillan wasn't exactly the most attractive boy in their year. And knowing Dwaine, he'd have pounced on the opportunity of a girl 'liking' him and kissed her. Lily shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Lily waited patiently after that for Louis to open up, although every time she saw Scorpius she couldn't help sniggering. For Christmas, she decided that she'd get him a joke present, so when she went to Hogsmeade with Milano and Laetitia and they visited Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop – Milano had broken her last quill and needed a new one – Lily picked up a blank notebook and decided that she'd decorate it.

As Scorpius' parents were away that year for Christmas – visiting a distant relative in Hungary – Scorpius was invited to spend the holidays with the Potters, and for his Lily was glad. She couldn't wait to see his face when he opened her present.

On Christmas morning, Lily woke up bright and early, too excited to go back to sleep. Grabbing a few of the supply of 'water wands' from her Uncle's joke shop, she headed towards her brothers' rooms. Creeping into Al's first, she saw Al asleep drooling into his pillow on the bed, and Scorpius lying on the floor, the duvet having been cast aside so that she could see his washboard abs on display. Taking a deep breath, and hoping the blush would disappear, she grinned and aimed two of the wands at Al and Scorp. Muttering 'peaches' under her breath – why Uncle George chose that word she had no clue – she watched in glee as water squirted both the boys waking them up spluttering and pissed off. Lily scarpered, giggling at the sight of the two boys drenched in water. Quickly entering James' room, she muttered the activation word again, before silently running back to her room and getting into bed, pretending to be asleep as she heard angry footsteps head towards her room.

"Al, surely we can't go in there? She's a _girl,_" Lily heard Scorpius mutter.

"Scorp, it won't matter. She's awake; it's obviously her that got us with the water. James isn't likely to have squirted water at himself as well."

"I guess so…"

Lily heard the door open, and peeking out under the duvet, she dramatically rolled over in her 'sleep'.

"See, she's asleep. How could she have got us with water?"

"Hmm… maybe it was Mum and Dad?"

"Al, Scorp… was it Lily?" James voiced floated down the hallway.

"She's asleep James. It must have been Mum and Dad."

"Right, well, we'll get them back."

Lily stifled a giggle as she heard the boys leave her room. Waiting a minute before getting out of bed again, she put on her dressing gown before heading after the boys towards her parents' room.

Keeping her distance, standing by the bathroom door, she listened as she saw Al and James sneak into the room. Clearly Scorpius refused to enter the bedroom of his best friend's parents.

A second later, there was a shriek, and then Al and James came running out of the room, their faces showing horror.

"Oh Merlin! My eyes!"

Lily began to giggle. She could guess what happened. As her mum left the room, shouting her sons' names, Lily pretended that she had no idea what was going on.

"Mum? What happened? I heard screaming and shouting?"

"Don't worry Lily, your idiot brothers decided to play a prank for some unknown reason."

Lily stood there giggling, only stopping when she heard footsteps stop right beside her. Looking up, she found herself gazing into the silvery-grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.

"I'm presuming this was you then Little Potter?" he asked, gesturing to his wet hair.

Lily looked affronted. "Me? Why would I ever do that?"

Scorpius seemed to be on the verge of believing her, when she let out another stream of giggles. "It was so funny!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "No it wasn't," he muttered.

"You know it was Scorpy," she said laughing.

"Scorpy?" he asked incredulously.

"Your new nickname… it'll become permanent if you tell James and Al it was me."

"My, my, Little Potter. How Slytherin of you…"

She grinned. "Do you want your Christmas present?"

"You got me one? Shit, I didn't buy you one. Or James. Should I have done?"

"Don't worry. It's not a big present. I'm sure you'll love it though."

Scorpius seemed to calm down. "Okay, where is it?"

"I'll go get it."

Lily quickly went back to her room and grabbed the present, returning back to where Scorpius was standing.

Smiling hugely, he began to open the present, his face changing expression almost immediately when he saw what she'd got him.

"How to be a Hufflepuff, including the story Scorpy the Hufflepuff?"

Lily giggled. "I thought you'd love it," she said mock seriously. "I know how much, being the perfect Hufflepuff means to you."

He glared at her.

Lily smirked before laughing. "Sorry Scorp, I couldn't resist."

* * *

Later that morning, Lily along with her family and Scorpius flooed to The Burrow in order for the huge Weasley Christmas Dinner. Upon arriving, she saw Rose glare at Scorpius, and Louis look at her frantically. Quickly giving hugs to the family members that were there, she then left the room, Louis following after her.

"You okay Louis?"

"Yeah, I'm just… I think I'm ready to tell you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Louis paused. "It's just that… well…" he seemed unsure how to continue.

"Don't worry Louis, you can tell me you're gay. I won't judge."

"Gay?"

"Isn't that what you were going to tell me?"

"Erm… no?"

Lily blushed. "Oh…"

"How did you know I was gay?"

Lily thought frantically. "I didn't… I just thought that's what you were going to tell me. I think on one of those muggle movies it happens… and they always end up being gay."

Louis looked confused.

"So you are gay?"

He nodded.

"And the other thing…?"

"Well, I have, well… wolfish tendencies. Just at the full moon. It began over the summer. Dad thinks it's since I hit 16. I'm not like a full wolf or anything, but I can become more aggressive and stuff, so that's why I had to speak to Uncle Nev about it. You… you don't hate me right?"

"Louis, why would I hate you? You're my cousin, and family. I'll always have your back, whether you're gay or aggressive or choose to live life as a Muggle teaching ballet classes. You can rely on me."

"Thanks Lily," he said hugging her. "You won't tell anyone else?"

"Which secret?"

"Both, I guess. I was planning on announcing the wolf thing later to everyone, but I'm not ready for them to know I'm gay."

"That's fine Louis…" she hesitated. "How did you know you were gay? Just wondering how people know, if you get me?"

"I started noticing that guys would erm… turn me on," he said, heat rushing to his cheeks.

Lily grimaced. "Wish I hadn't asked."

"sorry, I'm guessing you want to know who?"

"Who?"

"Who I like?"

"I guess so."

"Stephen Fisher."

Lily grinned.

"Lily… why are you grinning?"

"No particular reason. I just thought he was gay too…"

"You think he is?"

"I do."

Louis looked thoughtful at this. "Thanks Lily, you've managed to make me feel better about all this."

"It's okay Louis," she said smiling.

* * *

As the New Year approached, Lily thought about ways that she possibly help Louis and Stephen, as she knew neither would make the first move without a push.

"Mum?"

"Yes Lily?"

"Can we have a New Year's party?"

"We always do Lily."

"I know that, but with like our friends round as well?"

"Surely they'd want to be with their families?"

"Invite their families too? But I think that we're all old enough to want to spend it with our friends. I miss seeing Milano and Laetitia."

"Well…"

"It's only fair Mum. Al gets Scorpius round."

"That's because his parents are away."

"So are Letitia's and Milano's!"

Her mum raised her eyebrows at this.

Lily looked down. "Well, maybe they're not away exactly… but I'm sure Molly would like Angelo to come round and that means Milano would too, then Hugo's friend Duncan would keep Hugo round, and his brother is going out with Dom, and Rose can invite… erm… well, she has Al here anyway. It can still be family… just with our friends too!"

Ginny sighed. "I guess I'll see what I can do in the 3 days you've given me."

"It doesn't have to be like a posh party. Just how it normally is but with our friends too."

"Fine Lily, write to Milano and Laetitia, and I'll tell the boys."

"Can it be a surprise?"

"You want your friends turning up to be a surpsie?"

"For everyone else, yeah!"

"Why's that?"

"I think it'll be nice. I can get them all to floo to my bedroom or something and they can hide in there – no one else will go in except me – and then they can all randomly appear."

"Okay, how many friends will there be?"

Lily counted the number of people she hoped to invite. "Erm, around 11… if Milano's sister wants to come too, can she? Otherwise it'll just be her and her parents at home, as Milano and Angelo will be here?"

"Okay, so around 12 extra people. I'm surer that'll be fine. We have Uncle Nev, Aunt Hannah, Aunt LLuna and Uncle Rolf coming too, with their lots too."

"It's a good thing it'll be here then?"

"I guess so, no way would everyone fit into The Burrow. I'll have to get your Grandma to come and help me cook though. I'm hopeless."

"I know," Lily muttered under her breath.

Ginny frowned at her daughter. "I heard that, now go and write the invitations."

"Thank you Mum!"

Ginny stared after her daughter, confused as to why this year she wanted to have friends round. She guessed it was due to getting older, she kept forgetting that Lily wasn't a little girl anymore, but a teenager who had her friends as well as her family.

* * *

Lily headed to her room early on New Year's Eve. Milano and Laetitia were both arriving prior to the party so that the three of them could get ready together; however, before they arrived she needed to make sure her room was tidy enough for 12 people to fit into. Everyone she'd invited to the party had agreed to come, and surprisingly, they'd all willingly agreed to keep it quiet so that it was a surprise for the rest of the Weasley/Potter children.

As Milano and Laetitia arrived, they looked around Lily's room in awe – having never been to the Potter household before – at the splendour of it all. Lily grinned. She'd always been proud of how her room looked ever since she'd redecorated after her first year of Hogwarts.

"Do you have your dresses?" she asked.

They both nodded, taking them out of their bags, where Lily hung them up. "Time to get ready then!" she said giggling.

As the time got closer to half 7, Lily grabbed her wand, and muttered a spell to ensure that when people flooed, ash and soot wouldn't go everywhere.

"Lily, are you supposed to be doing magic?" Laetitia asked hesitantly.

"It can't be traced to me. Plus, Mum said I could do this one spell so that my room didn't end up looking like a bombsite."

"Makes sense I guess," Milano said.

As the first people began to arrive downstairs, Lily's fireplace glowed green as the first surprise guests arrived into her room. Soon, all 12 people plus Lily were there.

"Right guys, you all appear to be ready. I need to go and make an appearance at the party first – it hink my family must be wondering what's taking me so long to get ready - and then I'll come back up here, and bring you all down."

She waited as they all agreed. "Stephen, can I just talk to you for a second?"

They both stepped outside the room.

"What is it Lily?"

"Louis, I've spoken to him, and well, I found out he's gay too. Take a chance tonight, okay?"

"You mean it?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I do. He might be a bit hesitant though, there's some personal issues going on at the moment, but just tell himhow you feel, and I'm sure it'll all be okay."

"Thank you Lily," he said hugging her.

"Now you go back in there, while I head downstairs."

As Lily went down the stairs, she grinned. Tonight was going to be brilliant. As she entered the dining room where most people were gathered, she smiled at her mum, who winked back at her, and went to get a drink of butterbeer from the table full of food and drinks.

"Impressive Little Potter."

Lily turned round to see Scorpius looking at her, a smirk on his face.

"What is?" she asked confused.

"You. Didn't think we'd ever see you in a dress."

"And why wouldn't I wear a dress?" she asked defensively.

"When have you ever worn a dress?"

Lily thoughr back. She could see Scorpius' poitnt. She preferred to wear jeans rather than skirts and dresses. Even for school, she chose to wear black trousers rather than the skirts.

"I see your point. But this is a party, and for some reason, it's seems that it's required that I'm to wear a dress."

Lily began to walk away, when she felt a ahnf catch her arm.

"Well, like I said. Impressive."

"But what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you look nice Little Potter," he replied exasperated.

Lily smiled. "Thank you Scorpius," she said before walking away, before heading back upstairs.

* * *

As the guests moved from Lily's room to downstairs, Lily braced herself for the squeals of delight that would come from her relatives. When they reached the dining room, as instructed, the special guests shouted 'SURPRISE!' and Lily watched in glee as her relatives rushed over to their respective friends. Lily swore she heard Louis squeal like a girl when he saw Stephen.

As Lily intermingled with everyone, she kept her eye on Stephen and Louis who were talking together avidly in the corner of the room. Joining her friends' conversation, she continued to watch and almost gave her own squeal when she saw Stephen give Louis a quick peck on the lips. The tingling of her skin seemed to be fluctuating in levels of intensity, varying from barely there to scorching. As Lily began to tell her friends about what Scorpius had said to her, she noticed Louis head towards the raised area of the dining room, where Lily was sure her Dad would make a speech later.

"Hi everyone, erm... Can I have your attention please?"

Lily turned along with everyone else, as Louis began to talk.

"I want to tell you guys something, and I hope you don't judge me for it…"

Lily noticed the confused looks between her family members. Louis had explained his wolfish habits to them at Christmas, and she knew that they were unsure about what this announcement would be.

"… I don't think I was ever planning on telling you guys, at least not for a while, but I've realised that this is important to me."

His audience waited with bated breath, Lily smiling, whilst Milano and Laetitia gave her confused glances.

"You know what he's going to say, don't you?" Milano hissed.

Lily nodded. He told me at Christmas, but I think there might be a bit extra to this announcement.

"There's no easy way to say this," Louis continued. "It's just that, well… I'm gay."

Lily looked around at the expressions on her friends and family's faces, laughing at all the different emotions, although the majority appeared to be shocked. Obviously nobody suspected that Louis was gay.

"And the reason why I want to tell you all is that I'm not alone in this, and well, this is my boyfriend – as of tonight – Stephen Fisher."

Lily burst into giggles as she watched Milano's face drop in horror, as Louis pulled Stephen onto the stage.

"I fancied him! And he's gay. Oh dear Merlin!" and upon noticing Lily's fit of laughter, Milano glared at her.

"You knew that too? Even if Louis didn't tell you?"

Lily shrugged. "I suspected," she said with a grin.

Louis obviously felt that he hadn't shocked his family enough. Turning towards Stephen, and Lily grinned as Louis leant in to kiss Stephen in front of everyone.

"Oh Merlin, my eyes. I didn't need to see that. Geez, I actually fancied Louis at one point too," Milano was muttering o herself.

Lily turned. "You fancied Louis as well?"

"Yepp," Milano grinned. "Hmmmm, I wonder if I can't have both Fisher twins, I could have a Fisher twin and a Louis…"

"NO!" Lily grimaced. "Milano, I don't need your perverted thoughts in my head."

Milano cackled, as Laetitia stood watching them, trying to smother her giggles.

The three of them turned back towards Louis and Stephen, the latter who seemed to be in shock from being snogged passionately in front of his boyfriend's family. The adults were all staring blankly, as though they hadn't comprehended what Louis had said. Lily upon noticing that Louis was now looking nervously around gave an encouraging smile before shouting, "WOOO! GO LOUIS AND STEPHEN! CONGRATS!" Milano and Laetitia joined in, cheering the two guys on, and eventually, the family seemed to come around from their surprise and began to crowd round Louis and Stephen, introducing themselves to Louis's new boyfriend.

Lily grinned, as Milano and Laetitia went over to congratulate them too.

"You knew all along, didn't you Little Potter?"

"Knew what Scorpius?" Lily said without looking up.

"About Louis and Stephen?"

"I knew Louis was gay, and I knew Stephen was too. They both told me."

"You didn't seem surprised that they were together."

"I'm observant, I noticed them in the corner talking and Stephen giving Louis a kiss."

"So you had nothing to do with it?"

"What are you trying to imply Scorpius?" Lily said frowning.

"You helped them get together?"

"No," Lily panicked internally. "I just told them there was nothing wrong with being gay when they told me. Why Scorpius? Are you hoping I could find you a boyfriend?"

Scorpius glared. "I'm not gay Lils, I think you know that," and he turned away, winking at her.

Lily blushed, angry at herself for almost giving away her cupid-like nature. She didn't even notice that Scorpius had called her Lils and not Little Potter.

**Well, there's chapter 6! I hope you all enjoyed it and thought it was okay. And there's obviously some background to it, involving Lily's crush on Scorpius. Please review and let me know how to improve/what you thought etc., it'd mean a lot to me :)**

**Until next time,**

**Much love,**

**DracoMalfoy94**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to Madi(Guest), CrimeShowAddict0721 and the two guests who reviewed for the last chapter. Also, thank you to Zuzanna3 for favouriting and following :) I'm a bit worried that a lot of you guys aren't going to like this chapter – but it has been on the cards since I first started planning this story, so I apologise in advance!**

**Again, I don't own, J.K. Rowling does :(**

Chapter Seven

As Lily sat in her compartment waiting for her friends to find her, she thought about what had happened over the Christmas holidays. The New Year Party that she'd persuaded her mum to throw last year had been a success, and her mum had done the same this year. However, with the events that had occurred, Lily was unsure how she'd felt about this one.

Lily had been having the time of her life, dancing with Milano and Laetitia, flirting with Scorpius – that crush just hadn't seemed to have gone away – when Rose had had to ruin it all. She'd come into the dining room after having found something to argue with Scorpius about – in all fairness to her, Lily did have to admit that if she'd found mice running around her room, she'd have been pissed off too – and Lily had to stand and watch as she felt the sparks course through her skin at the tension between the two of them. However, after Rose had disappeared over to where Roxanne was standing – they were possibly the only two people in the entire family who didn't _like_ Scorp – Scorpius had reappeared by Lily's side, continuing the conversation as though he'd never been interrupted by his best mate's other best friend. Then, as the countdown to New Year started, Scorpius remained by her, and she – honest-to-Merlin – thought that he was going to kiss her, but another of her relatives, this time Albus, had to appear and pull Scorpius away into some weird best-friend man-hug to start the New Year with. Lily had been fuming.

Looking back, Lily felt – although she was still angry – that it was probably best for a little while longer. What if Scorpius didn't match up to her expectations – which were extremely high – of him?

"Sickle for your thoughts Little Potter?" Lily shook out of her reverie, to see Scorpius standing there, in his dark jeans and form-fitting white t-shirt. It took all of Lily's effort not to sit there and stare at the well-defined abs that she could see.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the holidays."

"What about them," he said, keeping his tone light and teasing, but looking at her as though he wanted a specific answer.

Lily gulped. "Just how I wish they weren't over."

"Why's that?" he came and sat next to her.

"Because now we're back at school. And as much as I love Hogwarts, at home there aren't any lessons to go to." Lily felt her cheeks rising in temperature as he looked intently at her.

"Lily, I want to tell you something."

"Go on then…"

"Well," for once in his life, Scorpius looked visibly nervous. "It's just I –"

"Scorp! There you are!" Al said as he barged into the compartment. "Oh hey Lily… What are you two doing in here?" Al asked, a frown appearing on his face.

Scorpius laughed. "I was just keeping your dearest sister company whilst she waited for her friends to appear. Aren't I the best mate you've always wanted?"

Al shook his head chuckling. "I think you're more like the biggest douche ever Scorpius. Come on, I've got us a compartment further up the train. I can see Milano coming now."

Scorpius sighed as his eyes found Lily's. "I'll see you around Little Potter," he said winking, as he got up to follow Al to their compartment.

Lily pouted. Damn her stupid brother. "Hey Lils… What's up?" Milano asked as she entered the compartment. "I just saw Scorp and Al leave, what happened?"

Lily threw her hands up in the air. "I swear, we were so close, and then Al has to come and ruin it! Why do I have brothers again Milano?"

"You and Scorpius?" Milano asked excitedly. Lily nodded. "What happened?"

Lily rolled her eyes and her friend's enthusiasm. "Nothing did, that's the whole point. He came and sat next to me, really close, and he said he wanted to tell me something… and then Al interrupted. Just like at New Year."

"What happened at New Year? Have you been holding back information?"

"I just thought, and it looked like it, that he was going to kiss me at the end of the countdown."

"But?" Milano prompted.

"Al appeared, and they did a man-hug thing instead. Leaving me looking like a right loser, standing on my own at New Year."

"Bloody Al Potter," Milano said.

* * *

Since being back at school, Lily rarely saw2 Scorpius except in between lessons when she was with Laetitia and Milano, and he was with Al. Although she was curious to know what he'd been planning on telling her on the train, as she'd been feeling an increase in the buzzing sensation that ran through her skin, Lily felt the need to somewhat distance herself from him.

"Little Potter!" Scorpius called as he entered the library. Earning himself a glare from the ancient Madame Pince he smiled apologetically, before making his way across to where Lily was attempting to reach a book from the top shelf.

"Need help with that?" he asked, as he stood close to her, grabbing the book from the shelf.

"Why do you need _Little People, Big Plans_ anyway? Isn't that about goblins? Or Rose? Although, they are pretty much the same thing."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't you usually call Rose a troll? Plus, I need it for a History of Magic essay."

"You're actually doing the homework?" Scorpius asked incredulously. "Binns won't notice if you don't."

"I know, but I _like_ History of Magic."

Scorpius' mouth opened in shock. "Seriously? I thought the only person who could possibly stay awake for his lessons was Rose. Don't tell me you write notes too?"

Lily blushed. "I like history. And yes, I do write notes. Plus, Rose may have stayed awake in the lessons, but she didn't carry it on after O. did she? I'm hoping to do so."

"You Little Potter are very intriguing."

Lily lowered her gaze from his eyes. "Why did you need to talk to me anyway Scorp?"

"Do I need a reason to talk to an attractive girl like you?"

Lily felt the heat rise to her cheeks even more. "Probably. You know what Al and James are like. I'm surprised they're not somewhere around here, watching carefully to see what happens."

Scorpius chuckled. "They _trust_ me Lils. They won't be here."

"Did you just call me Lils?"

"That's your nickname isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but _you _never call me it."

"I figured I should. I can't call you Little Potter when you're my date for the Valentine's Ball can I?" he said smirking.

Lily looked up. "You want to take _me_ to the Ball?"

Scorpius nodded.

"Why?"

As Scorpius looked into her eyes, Lily felt herself melt as she stared back into the silvery grey orbs. She was barely aware of him placing his hands on her waist, and as he leant down towards her, she raised on to her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. As his mouth met hers, Lily felt elated that all of her dreams were coming true, with butterflies fluttering madly in her tummy.

Lily only broke the kiss when she heard a sob from somewhere behind her. Turning around, she saw a flash of red run out of the library, just as Lily noticed Al enter. Taking in Scorpius' dishevelled appearance, she quickly tried to smooth her hair down, unable to stop the feeling of guilt from rising.

"Lily, Scorp… do you two know why Rose was crying?"

Lily shook her head, keeping her eyes on the ground, and was unsure whether Scorpius replied.

"Okay… you two are acting pretty weird, but whatever. I'm going to go and find her."

As Lily walked away, she raised her eyes and turned towards Scorpius. He seemed to look confused, which Lily had to admit, made him look quite adorable. She'd never seen Scorpius without a smirk on his face, and she had to admit, it was pulling on her heartstrings. Although Lily felt regretful at what she was about to do, she knew that she was making the right decision, and prided herself at that moment on not being selfish. After all, what was one evening – and maybe a few months after – of being somewhat happy, compared to spending the rest of your life with your true love.

"Scorpius… I can't go to the ball with you?"

"Why not Lily?"

"Look, that kiss was great and all, but you don't fancy me."

"I… I do. Why don't you think I do?"

"It's complicated Scorp, but I know you don't. Don't worry though, I didn't mind the kiss."

"But I do fancy you Lils."

"What are my favourite flowers?"

"Erm… lilies? But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nope. Do you know Dominique's?"

"Daffodils?"

"Roxanne's?"

"Tulips?"

"Lucy's?"

"Daisies?"

"Rose's?"

"Those pink orchid things. She hates roses."

"Victoire's?"

Erm… buttercups? Lily, what do flowers have to do with anything?"

Lily just smirked. "I'll see you around Scorpius. And don't worry; I'm sure there are plenty of girls that want to go to the ball with you. It just wouldn't work out between us."

* * *

"You said no to Scorpius Malfoy?! As in… The Gorgeous One?"

Lily nodded.

"But why Lily? You've had a crush on him since, like forever!"

"It's kind of complicated. And although he's an _amazing_ kisser, it just wasn't right. Like, no fireworks, if you get me?"

"Wait… you kissed him?" Milano asked.

"Well technically, he kissed me. But I responded. I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to snog him."

"Why didn't you tell us this at the start?" Laetitia asked.

"Because you would be asking me exactly what it was like. And I'm not going to go into every little detail about it."

Milano and Laetitia looked disappointed.

"Seriously Lily? Divulge some information, pleeeease! I mean, neither of us are going to get to snog Scorpius so we need to live through you."

Lily couldn't help but grin. "Well…"

After Lily had answered both Milano's and Laetitia's questions about snogging Scorpius, they seemed intrigued to know why Rose was upset.

Lily felt immediately guilty at this. She hadn't thought about Rose once since she'd left Scorpius in the library and had come back to the common room where news of Lily and Scorpius' invitation had already arrived.

"I'm not sure…" Lily said, hoping that Laetitia and Milano wouldn't realise that she was lying. "I haven't been to see her yet, she probably went straight to her common room. Well, after Al had spoken to her anyway."

"Ohhh, maybe she just received some bad news. Like a family member died or something," Laetitia said,

Lily and Milano both looked at her. "What?"

"You do realise that Lily here is Rose's cousin." Milano said.

"Well yes, everyone knows that."

"So her family members are pretty much the same as Rose's…" Milano waited for the knut to drop.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Sorry Lily."

Lily sat there giggling. Sometimes she wondered how Laetitia even managed to pass all her exams every year as her common sense often seemed to fly out the window.

* * *

Lily spent the rest of the night thinking about how to help Rose cheer up, and how to get Scorpius to realise that he was being totally naïve when he said that he'd fancied her. As much as it had pained Lily to say no to him, she knew that she and Scorpius were not meant for each other, and she'd told Milano and Laetitia the truth. Although there had been butterflies in her stomach, and she could tell that Scorpius was a brilliant kisser, there hadn't been any fireworks and Lily had just felt normal. No sparks or anything. Having listened in on conversations between Molly and Dominique, Lily knew that both of them still felt sparks and passion when kissing their respective boyfriends, and she somehow knew that it was due to true love. She would just have to wait until she met Mr Right.

On the thirteenth of February, Lily waited with abated breath at the Gryffindor table during breakfast. She tried to concentrate on eating her porridge – her 'healthy' start to the day, even if there was gallons of golden syrup poured onto it – however, when she heard a shriek of delight come from the Ravenclaw table, Lily felt she could relax, as she joined the crowds that had gathered around a very confused, yet happy Rose Weasley.

"What have you been sent Rose?"

"Yeah, what have you got?"

"Why today? Why not tomorrow?"

"Maybe it was a 'Puff. They might have got the days confused."

Lily noticed that Rose was blushing as everyone jostled around her, trying to get a closer look at what she'd been sent. In front of her was a huge bunch of cymbidium orchids, their pink colour contrasting beautifully with the silver vase that they were in. A huge box of sugar quills were also there, with a note of the gift tag saying, "I know how much you love them, but as your grandparents are dentists, only one a day please, I love you xxx."

Unfortunately the note had been anonymous so the gossiping crowds of Hogwarts were able to speculate and spread rumours about who the secret admirer could be. Lily ended up in detention after firing Bat-Bogey Hexes at groups of people for insinuating that Rose had sent them herself, or for insulting Rose by saying that she was ugly, and that no one could ever fancy her.

* * *

Thankfully for Lily, it was Professor Longbottom she ended up in detention with, and he let her go early due to the weather being particularly windy. Grateful to get out of the greenhouses, Lily waved goodbye to Professor Longbottom and began to run across the grounds, hoping to reach the Entrance Hall before the looming black clouds let forth torrents of rain.

Hearing voices from the Great Hall, Lily was glad to realise that dinner was still taking place, and she hoped that she'd be able to get something to eat, rather than having to risk getting another detention by sneaking down to the kitchens later this evening. As she opened the doors, she realised that the population of Hogwarts – including all the professors – were silent except for two.

"I HATE YOU SCORPIUS MALFOY! YOU SEND ME BLOODY FLOWERS AND SUGAR QUILLS THEN DENY IT. WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?"

Lily leant against the wall, settling down for the long run, grinning at Professor Longbottom who had followed her in.

"I DIDN'T SEND YOU ANYTHING! YOU WERE PROBABLY SO DESPERATE THAT YOU SENT THEM TO YOURSELF. ONLY YOU FAILED… TOMORROW IS VALENTINE'S NOT TODAY."

"EXACTLY. AND YOU'RE THE ONLY BLOODY PERSON WHO KNOWS THAT I HATE VALENTINE'S DAY!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU CAN'T EVER GET A DATE. DON'T ALL SINGLE PEOPLE HATE VALENTINE'S?"

"YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE! AND I CAN GET DATES! JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT TURNED DOWN BY MY COUSIN FOR THE BALL!"

"LILY HAD HER REASONS!"

"YEAH, SHE WOULDN'T BE SEEN DEAD WITH YOU!"

Lily looked somewhat startled at having been mentioned in the argument, and noticing Professor Longbottom smiling at her, she blushed and just mouthed, "Don't you dare tell my Dad." Looking around, Lily noticed that Al and James both seemed flustered by this news, although Lily was unsure how it had been remotely possible that they hadn't known about her invite. The rest of the school had.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"WELL THEN WHY?"

"BECAUSE SHE KNEW THAT I DIDN'T FANCY HER."

At this Al seemed to make a move to go after Scorpius, however, Lily was thankful to see that one of his mates in Slytherin pulled him back down. Evidently, everyone was interested in where this argument was going to go.

"WELL WHO DO YOU FANCY? ONE OF YOUR BLOODY SLAGS THAT JUMP AT EVERY OPPORTUNITY TO SHAG YOU?"

Lily could see that Scorpius had become somewhat agitated by this, and Lily suspected that the rumours that circulated the school about Scorpius and numerous girls weren't all true.

"NO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BLOODY CLEVER, YOU'RE A BLOODY RAVENCLAW AREN'T YOU? WHY CAN'T YOU BLOODY SEE THAT I LOVE YOU?"

"DON'T INSULT MY HOUS… What?"

Scorpius moved closer to her, and said softly, "I bloody love you Weasley."

Rose closed the gap between them and pulled his face closer to hers, meeting his lips before quietly saying, "I love you too." Lily was surprised that she'd been able to hear them from where she'd been standing, however, as she looked around the Great Hall and observed that no one had been eating, watching and waiting silently, she realised that they'd have probably been able to hear a pin drop.

Looking back towards Rose and Scorpius, Lily wasn't surprised to see them snogging for Britain; however, she was somewhat shocked that none of the professors had broken them apart yet.

"So Uncle Nev… Are you going to tell Uncle Ron about this?"

Professor Longbottom visibly paled at the thought. "Well… I think I might, erm… well, I think Rose should tell him, don't you? And it's Professor Longbottom at school Lily."

Lily smirked. "Sure Uncle Nev."

* * *

Lily heard from Al later on that Rose and Scorpius had now officially become a couple, and that he was 'bloody sick of all the snogging.' Lily felt some sympathy for him – it must be difficult to have your two best mates going from hating each other one minute to snogging at every possible moment – however, she was happy that somehow her plan had worked.

Apparently Scorpius still denied having bought the flowers and confectionary, and was determined to find out who could be a possible competitor; however, Rose had managed to persuade him not to hunt down every eligible bachelor and the matter of who had sent Rose gifts had been dropped.

Both Milano and Laetitia were concerned for Lily's welfare, "After all it must be a shock to you. The Gorgeous One and Rose… we didn't see that one coming. How do you feel?" but Lily shook away their worries. Lily, although she felt a loss that she'd no longer be able to stare at Scorpius quite as much due to the wrath of Rose, was happy for her cousin and Scorpius. It'd been a long time coming, and Lily had always known that she'd never have a chance. Scorpius was her friend and she was content with that.

**Hmmm… I'm sure what I think of this one. I know right from the start there was always going to be a RosexScorpius chapter (I've always been an avid shipper) however, I think in this story LilyxScorpius had begun to grow on me. However, I always knew that Lily would have to experience some hardships, and this seemed like an ideal time :( After all, life isn't always perfect, and even if Scorpius isn't Lily's true love, she still fancied him for like however long, and that must have hurt. But she's tough :) Please review and let me know what you think :D**

**Much love,**

**DracoMalfoy94**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologise for the late update of this chapter – I had exams that I had to revise for, however, I now haven't got any and it's the summer holidays for me so I'll be able to update on time in the future :)**

**Thank you to lilylunalover, Skywriter5, and-then-they-died, Lara1221, and dragonmia for following. Also I'd like to say thanks to dragonmia for favoriting this story as well as following and favoriting me as an author. And to Zuzanna3, and-then-they-died, dragonmia, Lara1221, Firesong's Mirror plus a guest for reviewing :) It really means a lot to me :D**

**As usual, I don't own Harry Potter, J. does :(**

Chapter Eight

Lily was wandering down the corridor of the train alongside Laetitia, hoping to find the compartment where Milano was sitting soon.

"Where do you think she'll be?"

"Knowing our luck, she'll be the furthest compartment away, just so we have to walk the whole length of the train," Lily replied sighing.

As they walked towards the end of the train they continued to peer into each compartment they passed in the hope of finding Milano. As Lily sighed, and began to head off, Laetitia pulled her back.

"Isn't that Milano?"

Lily turned back to peer into the compartment she'd disregarded.

"Erm… well, it could be Milano, I guess. I've never really looked at the back of her head closely enough."

"I'm pretty sure it's Milano… do you think this is our compartment? Or do you think she left her stuff in ours when she came to… well, snog the face of this guy?"

"I bloody hope this is not our compartment! I don't really fancy interrupting. I don't even want to know who she's snogging."

"I'm sure she'll tell us! From what I can see he's got black hair… who do we know who has black hair? Oooh, it could be Al."

Lily paled visibly. "Don't say that Laetitia! I don't want to imagine Milano and Al doing well… that," Lily said gesturing at the sight before them. "Oh Merlin, please don't let it be Al."

"Have we seen him in any of the compartments yet?"

Lily shook her head. "Don't think so, but then again, we haven't seen Rose or Scorp either, so who bloody knows?"

Laetitia pulled her eyes away from the scene before her. "Well, there are only a few compartments left, so we can go and investigate, then if this turns out to be our compartment, we shall have to interrupt. Or hopefully, they'll have finished."

The two girls continued making their way down the corridor, stopping outside the door to one, which through the glass could see had Rose and Scorpius in it.

After knocking, Lily entered.

"Hey Lily, have you seen Al? We told him to meet us here, but he hasn't shown up yet. Oh, hey Laetitia."

Laetitia smiled and replied, "Hiya Rose. We may have seen Al, but we're not sure."

Rose looked confused.

"What Laetitia means, is that two compartments down, in one that could very possibly be where we're supposed to be sitting there is a girl with hair very like Milano's eating the face off of a guy with black hair. Which unfortunately, could very possibly be Al."

Rose laughed. "Al and your best friend?"

"Apparently. Do you know who is in the last two compartments?"

"Oh yeah, I think there are some Hufflepuffs in one, and then some second years in another."

Lily grimaced. "It seems then, that _that_ was Al and Milano. Just what I wanted to see."

"Does Al fancy Milano then? She never said anything to us about liking Al, did she Lily?"

"No… but then again, Milano does like snogging. She's probably snogged the most people out of all of us –"

Scorpius coughed.

"– except maybe you Scorpius," Lily paused and grinned as Rose glared at him. "But seriously… did it have to be my brother?"

"Well, you know Al…"

"I try not to when it comes to girls; I swear he's as bad as you were… Does he fancy Milano?"

"He's never mentioned it, but then again, we haven't always snogged girls we fancy. She's hot – although not as beautiful as you Rose," he added quickly as Rose prodded him in the arm. "But then again, I thought that was in the same context that you discuss guys. Who's this Gorgeous One that you two talk about?"

Lily and Laetitia looked at each other startled. "Erm… well…"

"It's a secret," Rose butted in, aware that the Gorgeous One was her boyfriend, and neither Lily nor Laetitia wanted to admit it to Scorpius. "One of those girl things, we can't divulge the information."

Scorpius looked shocked. "You mean… Rosie, you know who he is?"

Rose nodded, smirking. "Yep," she said popping the 'p'. "You jealous?"

The compartment door slid open and a dishevelled-looking Al entered. Rose and Scorpius both attempted to hide their sniggers, but Lily and Laetitia burst out laughing.

"Red suits you Al."

"Huh? What are you on about Lily?"

She popped her lips. "Oh nothing, just, you should have been a Gryffindor. Definitely more your colour than green is. See you around Rosie, Scorp," she added as she and Laetitia left the compartment, trying not to stare at the bright red smudges around Al's lips.

"Well, I think that we can safely say that Al was snogging Milano."

Laetitia giggled.

Milano was smoothing her hair down as they entered the compartment. "Hey you two," she said without looking up, as she began to reapply her lipstick.

Lily and Laetitia sat across from her, folding their arms across them, and raising their eyebrows. Eventually, Milano looked up and seemed surprised at their stances.

"What is it?"

"Are you going to tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

"Why we spent approximately an hour with Rose and Scorpius instead of you?"

Milano blushed. "Because you love them more? Which I am very offended about."

"Milano… we know you were snogging my brother. We saw you… and we also just saw Al with that exact shade of lipstick around his mouth. Not that he realised."

Milano giggled. "Seriously? He's got it round his mouth… oops… I mean, I erm… you don't mind that I was snogging him do you Lily?"

"I guess not… but why? He's… _Al_! I didn't know you fancied him?"

"I don't I guess. But he's fit, and well, he was pretty willing."

"But don't you mind? That you don't fancy him?"

"What do you mean?"

Lily sighed. "Well, you're quite happy to snog someone you don't fancy right?"

Milano nodded. "Don't you care that, in a way, you're just using them?"

"Are you worried that I'll hurt Al?"

Lily looked shocked. "Merlin, no… I don't know how to put it into words… I guess, well… I wouldn't really snog someone unless I like fancied them… so don't you mind?"

"Not really… a snog's a snog. Plus you gain experience, although I have to admit some guys are awful! What about you Laetitia?"

Laetitia seemed to think about it. "I guess, sometimes just snogging someone as a one-off, like at a party or something is okay if you don't fancy them, but I wouldn't keep snogging someone, or date someone that I only liked as a friend."

Both Lily and Milano seemed to consider this, Lily speaking first. "I see your point. I'd probably snog someone at a party if I was drunk enough. What about you Milano?"

"Erm… well…"

"Who did you snog? And which party?"

"It was a while ago."

"So? We're your best friends Milano. If you can't tell me and Lily, then who can you tell?"

"Well… it was at the Gryffindor Quidditch Party last year, you know… after they won the final against Hufflepuff…"

"Yeah?"

"And erm… well don't get mad, but itwasJames," Milano rushed the end of the sentence.

"IT WAS JAMES?"

Milano nodded guiltily.

"AS IN MY BROTHER JAMES… AS IN JAMES SIRIUS POTTER?"

"Erm… yes?"

"And now you're snogging Al?"

"Shit… that sounds really bad."

Lily raised her eyebrow.

"Please don't hate me Lily; it's just like, well…"

"Just tell us from the beginning." Laetitia put in.

"Well, I've always thought James was hot, and I've never mentioned it 'cos, well, he's your brother. And at the party I got a bit tipsy, and I think you two were arguing with Hugo and his friends about something –"

"Oh yes, it was chess!"

Lily rolled her eyes at Laetitia's input.

"– chess then, and James was there looking all fine in his Quidditch jersey and those black jeans that make is bum look… well yes," Milano stammered after a glare from Lily.

"And, we started talking, and flirting and then well, he snogged me and I was snogging him back and erm…"

"Erm?"

"You won't want to know Lily."

Lily could almost hear her own brain whirring as it processed this information.

"Wait… What? You slept with my brother?!"

"Well… we didn't really sleep…"

"Gahhh! My brain!" Lily cried out.

Laetitia laughed, although she seemed a bit put out. "Was he your first?"

Milano nodded.

"Then why didn't you tell us you lost your virginity? You could have lied – for Lily's sake – about who with, but we'd tell you."

"Sorry guys, it was just, well… one of those things I guess."

"Do you regret it?"

"Surprisingly no… I mean, I think I fancy him –"

"You fancy my brother? And your snogging Al?"

"Bear with me Lily… I think I always have in a way… I mean, I've always found him attractive, and I'd willingly be his girlfriend."

"Didn't he want you to be?" Laetitia probed carefully.

"I don't know, we haven't really mentioned it. Ever. And I guess, well, he's not at Hogwarts this year, so I don't even get to ogle him, and I was just feeling lonely, and I saw Al and well, he's similar to James so I snogged him and he responded."

Lily moved to hug her.

"My brother – James, I mean – is an imbecile. But I'm sure things will be okay, and you can visit at Christmas just so you can erm look at his bum – ugh, I really don't want to think about that. But don't keep snogging Al, it'll end in tears."

"I know Lils, and I'm sorry for not telling you, and finding both of your brothers attractive."

"She has a point Lily, they are pretty good-looking."

"Oh Merlin, not you too Laetitia."

* * *

"Lily?" At the sound of her name, Lily looked up hesitantly, unsurprised to see Lorcan Scamander standing by her table. Ever since Milano's revelation of having slept with James, Lily had needed a bit of space to get her head around it and so she'd thrown herself into her work, particularly her favourite subject of History of Magic, and hence, she was often found in the library.

"Yes Lorcan?"

"I was just, erm… well, it's Hogsmeade next weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

Lily was surprised. She'd never been asked out to Hogsmeade, and usually she went with Laetitia as Milano usually did have a date.

"Can I get back to you Lorcan? I need to check that Laetitia won't be on her own if I do say yes, I'll go check now?" Lily began to pack up her parchment hurriedly, hoping that she'd find Milano and Laetitia in the Gryffindor common room.

Lorcan didn't seem surprised by Lily's response, and she figured that Lorcan had inherited his mother's perceptiveness. "That's not a problem Lily, just let me know?" He gave a smile as Lily nodded in response, a slight pinkish tinge rising to his cheeks.

Upon leaving the library and checking that Lorcan wasn't following, Lily began to sprint to the seventh floor, making it to the common room in record time.

"MILANO?! LAETITIA?!" she shouted as she clambered through the portrait hole. Getting stares from various other Gryffindor students, Lily shook off their looks as she spotted Milano and Laetitia sitting in the comfy armchairs by the fire.

"I need your advice," Lily said sitting down in the third armchair.

"What about?" Both Milano and Laetitia, despite Lily's avoidance for the past week, seemed eager to help.

"Lorcan asked me to Hogsmeade."

"Did you say yes?"

"That is so sweet! He's a cutie!"

Lily sighed. "I haven't said anything yet."

Laetitia's mouth dropped open. "Why not?"

"I gave the excuse that I needed to check that you wouldn't be on your own…"

"What?"

"Well usually Milano has a date…" Lily said hesitantly.

"Oh that's true… have you this time Milano?"

"Nope, I want to be a single pringle for a bit."

"A single _pringle_?"

"It rhymed! Don't judge me! Anyway, don't change the subject. What do you need our advice about?"

"Should I say yes to Lorcan?" Lily asked.

"Most definitely!"

"Yes!" Laetitia agreed.

"But I don't know if I fancy him?"

"That's the whole point of a date Lily. You can get to know him and then maybe you will fancy him. And if not, it's only one day of many that you'll have wasted."

"Milano… when were you so wise?"

"Lily, I do get the concept of dating, even if I just prefer snogging."

"So I should say yes to Lorcan?"

"Yeah, he's cute and he's not like, a complete nutter like his twin which is saying something."

Laetitia blushed this Lily noticed, and she wondered if Laetitia might have a crush on Lysander.

"Okay, I'll let him know. And you two will be fine without me for one day?"

"Obviously! We're not complete retards!"

Lily just sat silently whilst raising her eyebrows, waiting for both Milano and Laetitia to begin giggling over this.

"Okay, okay… we see your point. We are pretty immature but we'll be fine for one day."

"Thanks for your help guys; I'll go let him know now."

"Lily…" Milano began as Lily began to get up.

"Yeah?"

"Have you forgiven me?"

"I don't need to forgive you silly! I just needed to get my head around the idea of you and erm… well yeah. And I have, I think. Anyway, if you fancy him then that's that. I'm still one of your best friends; I'm not going to hate you for fancying my brother."

"Thanks Lils!" Milano practically crushed Lily in a hug, before releasing her and saying, "Go get Lorcan now!"

Lily clambered back out of the portrait hole quickly, hurrying towards where she knew the Ravenclaw Tower to be. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into Rose and Scorpius just outside the entrance.

"Little Potter!"

"Lily… did you need me?"

"Erm, no… do you know if Lorcan's in there?" Lily gestured towards the common room.

"Lorcan Scamander… yeah I think he is, why?"

"He asked me to Hogsmeade and I need to give him my answer."

"You've got a date to Hogsmeade? That's great Lily!" Rose gushed.

"Al won't like it." Scorpius put in.

Lily paled. "Well, he's not going to know, is he?" Lily glared at Scorpius.

He put his hands up in mock surrender, "Not from me Lils. I don't want to face the wrath of an older brother for being the messenger. I've had enough of that for a lifetime."

"Did Hugo threaten you when you two started going out?"

Rose laughed. "He tried, bless him. I think he was more terrified of what Scorpius would do after his attempt. Scorp was petrified at meeting Dad though."

"Well, that's Uncle Ron for you," Lily said smirking.

"Don't let us keep you Lils though, go tell Lorcan."

"Is he the non-crazy one?" Scorpius asked suddenly.

Both Lily and Rose threw exasperated looks his way. "Neither of them are crazy Scorp, but yes, Lorcan is the one that doesn't' believe in wrackspurts and nargles."

"That's okay then Lily can't have you dating a loony," Scorpius said chuckling.

Lily watched as Rose elbowed him, "Be nice!" and then Lily went up to the Ravenclaw door and hoped that whatever riddle it churned out, Lily would be able to answer.

"The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?"

Lily didn't even need to think. Rose had been testing her on riddles that the Eagle doorknocker asked just in case Lily ever needed her in an emergency. "A coffin."

"Very good," the eagle replied as the door swung open, allowing Lily to enter.

"Lily Potter?" a dreamy voice said to her right. Turning her head, Lily saw the other Scamander twin.

"Lysander, I'm looking for Lorcan."

"He's in our dorm; I'll go fetch him if you like?"

"Erm, if possible?" Lily replied.

Lily watched as Lysander slowly made his way to the stairs that must lead to the dormitories, and Lily made use of the time after he disappeared to look around the tower that Rose and Lorcan both lived in. There were numerous more tables that the Gryffindor common room and the amount of books that seemed to line the walls was incredible. Lily almost felt tempted to come here in the future if she needed to do her research for History of Magic – that way she wouldn't have to suffer Milano's and Laetitia's frequent questions on what they were supposed to be learning.

"Lily?"

"Hi Lorcan," Lily said, suddenly feeling shy.

"I presume you spoke to Laetitia?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, and she's got Milano this weekend, so yes, I'd like to go to Hogsmeade with you."

"Really?"

"Yes Lorcan," Lily said laughing. "I would."

"That's great!" Lily grinned back as his smile lit up the whole of his face, his pale blue eyes twinkling.

"I'll see you Saturday – if not before?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at 11?"

"That works for me. See you soon Lorcan," Lily said, giving him a quick hug before heading back out of the Ravenclaw common room.

* * *

As Lily made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, she got a surprise when she found Al and a Slytherin 6th year up against the wall. Announcing her presence by coughing, Al looked round annoyed, and glared at Lily.

"I'll see you around Al," the girl simpered as she untangled herself from Al's arms to enter the Great Hall.

"What do you want Lily?" Al asked unhappily.

"Just wanted to know the name of your latest conquest."

"Why do you want to know that?" Al asked confused.

"I was _joking_," Lily rolled her eyes. "Why do you do this to the female population of Hogwarts?"

"What?"

"Use them and break their hearts."

Al suddenly looked worried. "You're not here to beat me up are you?"

"No, why?"

"Milano's not heartbroken?"

Lily laughed. "Merlin, no. She was using you as much as you were using her. What I don't get is why are you still using girls? I thought you were going to be more like Scorp, and 'settle down' this year?" Lily said, forming quotation marks in the air.

"Well… erm…"

"Yes Al?"

"I tried."

"You tried?"

"Yes Lily!"

"Well, what happened?"

"She didn't want me." Al mumbled.

Lily almost felt like teasing Al and asking him to repeat himself, but he genuinely looked dejected.

"Who was it?"

"Saffron Flint."

"That _slag_?!"

"Lily!" Al cried.

"Sorry," Lily said looking anything but. "Maybe it's just not meant to be Al."

"But I think I love her!"

Lily looked taken aback. "Saffron? You think you love Saffron?"

"Yes Lily."

"And what did she say?"

"Well I asked her out, and obviously she turned me down."

"But I thought… Merlin, I'm going to regret asking… but didn't she and you hook up at some point?"

"Exactly! So why doesn't she want me now? She wanted to get back together after I broke it off."

"Maybe that's it Al."

"What's what?"

"You dumped her. You _used_ her. She might not want to put her heart at risk again."

Al looked upset. "I screwed it up didn't I?"

"Possibly Al. I don't really know. I don't know Saffron well enough to know what she's thinking."

"But you know her well enough to judge her?" Al fired back.

"Sorry for calling her a slag Al, but _everyone_ does. I mean, apparently she hooked up with the whole of Slytherin's Quidditch team last year. Well, the males."

"She didn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm on the Quidditch team. And she only hooked up with me."

"She could have lied?"

"Yeah, but the team wouldn't have. Everyone wants her, but only I got her. I think some jealous Hufflepuff started the rumour. Saffron's only been with me."

"YOU USED HER AND TOOK HER VIRGINITY AT THE SAME TIME? NO WONDER SHE BLOODY REJECTED YOU!"

"Lily, shhh! Please." Al looked around panicked.

"Oops, sorry. But seriously Al, no wonder she doesn't want much to do with you."

"Bollocks."

* * *

Lily was nervous, and she never got nervous. As she made her way down to the Entrance Hall that Saturday, she began panicking as to whether she should have dressed a bit girlier. Dressed in a pair of dark blue skinnies, a white vest top, her favourite blue zip-up hoodie and a pair of white converse, Lily was suddenly aware that she hadn't really made an effort to dress impressively. However, upon noticing Lorcan staring at her, she felt slightly more confident about her appearance.

"Lily, you look really nice," Lorcan managed to stammer out.

"Thank you," Lily smiled gratefully. "You don't look too bad yourself," she teased.

They both joined the queue that had begun to form, and as they reached the front, Lily saw Milano and Laetitia and briefly waved to them, whilst they were giving her winks and 'thumbs-ups'.

Rolling her eyes, and turning back to face forward, Lily and Lorcan signed out with the caretaker Filch before making their way out to the carriages. The two were joined by Al and another girl – this one a 7th year Hufflepuff – and after politely saying hello, Lily rolled her eyes at Al – who had given her and Lorcan a confused look – and gave a shake of her head. She wasn't going to announce to Al that she was actually on a date with Lorcan before it had even begun. Thankfully as Lorcan engaged in conversation with both Al and the Hufflepuff, whose name was Francesca, he didn't mention the date, and Lily hoped that it was because he realised that Al might be over-protective rather than the fact that he wasn't too bothered. Lily sat there wondering when Lorcan would include her in the conversation or even converse with her instead of the two seventh-years opposite.

After arriving in Hogsmeade, Al waved goodbye to Lily and began to head towards Honeydukes with his new date on his arm. Lorcan turned to face Lily, saying, "I hope you don't mind but I've kinda planned this day for us… is that okay?"

Lily seemed startled, and although she wished that she could have helped plan the day, she didn't want to be rude. "Yeah, that's fine Lorcan. Where are we going first?"

"It's a surprise, so I'll have to cover your eyes so you don't peek."

Lily nodded, unsure of where this was going. Allowing Lorcan to guide her to their destination, she hoped that Milano and Laetitia or any members of her family would walk by whilst Lily was looking like this. Lorcan abruptly came to a stop, Lily being pulled back with a jolt.

"We're here," he whispered into her ear, placing a kiss on her neck. Lily tried not to shudder. Although she knew from her older cousins that kisses on the neck were supposed to be sensual, Lily was confused as to why Lorcan had kissed her there on their first date. She found it rather forward, and she was unsure what to make of it.

"Oooh good, can I take the blindfold off now?"

Lorcan peeled away the blindfold, and Lily's excitement immediately died down.

"Madame Puddifoot's?"

"Yeah, I thought it's ideal for couples, and I've always wanted to bring you here."

"Bring me here?"

"Well, I've liked you for a while now, but let's go in and we can discuss it over a hot chocolate."

"Okay…"

Lily followed him into the tea shop, cringing at all of the lace and frills that were decorating the table. This just wasn't her. She'd much rather be in the Three Broomsticks or even the Hog's Head. As a girl who enjoyed Quidditch – although she didn't play, perhaps next year after Al had left – and never wore dresses unless she absolutely had to, Madame Puddifoot's was hell on earth to her.

As they sat in a table by the window, two thoughts fleetingly ran through lily's mind. _Merlin, I hope no one sees me in here_ and _actually, that wouldn't be so bad… perhaps they'd rescue me_.

As Lorcan ordered for the both of them – two large hot chocolates with marshmallows and cream, with _pink_ sprinkles on top – Lorcan made small talk with Lily as well as the waitresses serving them. Lily felt like a spare part.

"So Lorcan… how long have you wanted to bring me here for then?" Lily asked bluntly.

"Oh well… I've liked you for about a year now –"

"So why didn't you ask me out sooner?"

"Erm… it looked like you and Malfoy were going to be a couple, but then you turned his dance offer down and he went out with Rose. I thought I'd have a chance then, but I never got the guts to ask you out last year."

Lily blushed. She hadn't realised her crush on Scorpius – and the flirting that went with it – would have put off other possible boyfriends that could lead to her finding her true love. After all, she always knew that Scorpius wasn't it. She hoped to Merlin though that Lorcan wasn't either.

"Oh, there was nothing with me and Scorp –"

"Scorp? You call him by his first name?"

"Why wouldn't I? He's like a brother to me."

"He's a _Malfoy_ Lily. He's bad blood. I have no idea how Rose can go out with him."

"Well, he's Al's best friend." Lily looked out the window, hoping to spot a family member. She couldn't sit here and listen to Lorcan being horrible about Scorp. She'd known him since she was 9, when he visited in the summer holidays of his first year for her 10th birthday party.

"Well, I think Al must have some bad blood in him too. Slytherins just aren't good peop –"

"Excuse me?!" Lily cried.

"I'm sorry Lily, but we all know that Slytherins are evil."

"That's not true!"

"Don't be silly… think of You-know-who! He was pure evil."

"Actually, Slytherins pride themselves on being cunning and ambitious Scamander. Not all of us are evil."

Lily and Lorcan both looked up in surprise.

"Malfoy," Lorcan scowled.

"Scorp, Rosie!" Lily said relief visible upon her face.

"Anyway, Lorcan, if we're on about Voldemort and his followers, admittedly most of them were Slytherins, but Peter Pettigrew wasn't. He was a Gryffindor, so surely that makes your argument a moot point, otherwise Lily here would also be evil." Rose mentioned.

Lorcan's scowl deepened.

"What did you two want anyway?"

"Oh well, we're sorry for interrupting your date, but Mr Potter came to visit as a surprise, and whereas most of the family were in the Three Broomsticks already, we offered to fetch Lily."

"Oooh, you can introduce me to your parents Lily," Lorcan said eagerly.

Lily looked embarrassed as she caught Rose trying to stifle giggles, and Scorpius' raised eyebrows.

"Er, I think it might just be a family meeting Lorcan, you know, just for family."

"Then why is _Malfoy_ there?"

"Because _Scamander_ I'm part of their family. I have been since I was _eleven._" Malfoy growled.

"Well, I've known the Potters since _birth_."

"I'm sorry Lorcan," Rose interrupted Scorpius in hopes to deter the argument. "Scorpius is only there to begin with, he'll be leaving when we actually start talking about the serious stuff." Rose pointedly looked at Scorpius.

"Oh yeah, just wanted to get under your skin, Scamander."

"Come on Lily, Uncle Harry will be waiting."

Lily hurried got up, giving Lorcan what hopefully looked like an apologetic look, before fleeing the teashop with Rose and Scorpius.

"Is there actually a meeting?"

"No," Rose laughed. "But you looked in serious need of rescuing when we walked past. What was he on about Slytherins for?"

"Oh, well…" Lily stammered. "He just mentioned 'Malfoy' and when I called Scorpius Scorp; he seemed to go off on rant. And Al's apparently evil too."

"Al? Evil?"

"That's what I thought. He might not be the nicest brother all the time, and he's an ass to girls, but he's not evil! Anyway, thank you for rescuing me. Do you know where Milano and Laetitia are?"

"I think they're in the Three Broomsticks. Most people probably will be by now."

* * *

Lily had begun to notice the tingle between Al and Saffron after her talk with him last week, and she sighed, knowing that Saffron Flint was going to become part of her family someday. Although Al's admission had made her think of Saffron slightly more highly than previously, she was still known to be a bitch. However, Lily was trying not to judge, and she decided that she'd need to talk to Saffron and try and get to know her.

Upon seeing Saffron leave the dinner table, and noticing Al was staring at her, following her path to the door with his eyes, Lily groaned and heaved herself up, letting Milano know that she'd see them up in the common room.

"Saffron! Wait up! Flint!"

Saffron heard Lily's cries, and paused at the top of the stairs leading down to the dungeons.

"What do you want…erm, Potter?" Saffron asked, her eyes sweeping from Lily's toes to her face, and then smirking.

"To talk to you."

"I gathered that," she said haughtily, rolling her eyes. "What about?"

"Al."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah, he erm, explained to me what happened."

"And what did he say happened?"

"That you turned him down."

"And, so what?"

"Well, he also told me about last year, when erm, he dumped you after you know…"

"I had sex with him."

"Well, that and the fact it was your first time."

Saffron's face scrunched up. "He told you that?"

"Erm, yeah… I mean… I'm not going to tell anyone if you want the reputation of well, being a bit slaggy, but I just wondered if you'd ever give him another chance?"

"He broke my heart Potter!"

"I know, but I don't think he realised what he was doing. I had serious words with him, and I genuinely think he likes you this time."

"Genuinely?!"

"Well, he doesn't just erm, want you for sex?"

"Right. Well, he doesn't look like he's changed to me. He's been seen with what, 5 girls already and it's barely been a week since I turned him down."

"So if he changes then you might consider giving him another chance?"

"I guess so Potter. But don't tell him just to change."

"But I can give hints that he should be changing?"

"Yeah, thanks Potter."

"Call me Lily. I don't want to be associated with my brother currently.

"Okay, well thanks then… Lily."

Lily said goodbye to Saffron and then turned towards the stairs leading up to the higher floors, instead of hovering by the dungeon steps.

"Lily!"

Lily paused half way up the stairs.

"What Albus?"

"Albus? Since when do you call me Albus?"

"When I'm in a bad mood."

"But you've never called me Alb… oh."

"What did you want?"

"I saw you leave and go after Saffron."

"And?"

"Well, did you talk to her?"

"Possibly."

"Possib… Arghh, Lily. Why are you like this?"

"Why are you a guy who thinks he can treat girls however he likes?"

"Touché Lily. But seriously, did you talk to Saffron?"

Lily turned round. "Yes Albus, I did."

"What about?"

"You."

"Will she give me another chance?"

"I never said we were discussing that."

"But Lily, I love her. I just want her to see that."

"Then show her that you do."

"How?"

"Well, if I was wondering whether a guy was actually serious about me, I don't think him going round snogging 5 different girls in one week really indicates that."

"Who is he? Who's broken your heart Lily?"

"Albus… I was talking about you."

"But I am serious about her."

"Then think about the latter half of what I said, and do something about it."

Al looked confused. "But what can I do?"

"Think about it Al, and if you're still stuck, think about how Scorp is now."

Lily turned away from him and continued up the stairs, ignoring Al's whines of "Lilyyy! I don't get what I'm supposed to do."

Lily sighed, knowing that her normal matchmaking plans wouldn't be needed. Al needed to change for himself, and for Saffron, and Lily couldn't do that for him. All she could do was give pointers and hope that Al followed her advice.

* * *

The next few days, Al would constantly try and talk to Lily, however, Lily felt that he obviously hadn't thought about what she'd said and took to hiding out in the library again in the History of Magic section. Unfortunately, this meant that she'd often see Lorcan about – as a Ravenclaw he was usually in the library studying, although Lily wasn't sure why when Ravenclaws had their own miniature library – but thankfully, he didn't try to talk to her.

After a week had passed since Lily had had her conversation with Saffron, she felt that Al was probably desperately in need of her help, and so she allowed him to talk to her.

"Lily, I still don't get what I have to do."

"Seriously Al?"

"Yes Lily, that's why I'm here, I mean, I get what you said and everything that I need to change but what do I need to change? Surely I want Saffron to love me back for who I am?"

"Al, you don't need to change all of you. Just one aspect."

"Which aspect is that?"

Lily sighed. Sometimes her brother could be really thick. "How many girls have you snogged this week?"

"4! Although not all were snogging if you know what I mean." Al looked proud of this fact, as he wiggled his eyebrows at his younger sister.

"Ew Al. Didn't need to know that. Anyway, back to the point at hand, how does _snogging _4 girls – none of whom are Saffron – suggest that you like her?"

"I should snog Saffron?"

"NO AL! Seriously, you are an idiot. If you were with Saffron would you be messing around with other girls and cheating on her?"

"No! I'd never do that."

"Then show her that. Prove that you only want to be with her… For Merlin's sake Al! Stop snogging other girls!" She added this latter part exasperatedly at Al's confused look.

"Stop snogging other girls?"

"Yes. Or doing anything with them. If you want to be with Saffron you need to let her know that it's _only_ her that you want to be with, you need to let her know you're serious about her by doing something. Don't date, snog or _shag,_" Lily wrinkled her nose at this, "any other girls. Be a single pringle!"

"A single pringle?"

"Sorry, something that Milano says. Anyway, just be yourself, and show Saffron that you care."

"So what was that thing you meant about Scorpius?"

"Well, he used to be as bad as you, right?"

Al nodded.

"And now, he's fully committed to just Rose. He showed Rose that he loved her, and now he's a one-girl kind of guy. You need to be like Scorp is to Rose. Prove that you love Saffron."

"Thanks Lils!" Lily rolled her eyes as Al looked genuinely relieved that Lily had helped him work out what he was supposed to do.

* * *

Lily watched Al carefully over the next few weeks, and to her, it looked like he was genuinely trying to change. She hadn't seen him in the corridors snogging once, and according to Scorpius he'd had no girls up in the dorm either. However, Saffron was still looking unsure about trusting Al, and Lily felt that she'd be able to intervene and help Saffron realise that Al was a good guy after all.

"Al, I need to talk to you!"

"Lily! I was looking for you. Saffron still won't date me," he said sulkily.

"Just give it time Al. And trust me. What do you know about Saffron?"

"How do you mean?" he asked, his brow wrinkling.

"Like, what does she like doing etc.?"

"Oh right, well her favourite flowers are pansies, her favourite subject is Charms, she really enjoys reading Muggle books, of which her favourite is P.S. I Love You, and her favourite animal is a panda…"

"Do you know anything about her that not many people do?"

"She really likes these Muggle films called Star Wars or something, and she likes a character called Chewbacca?"

"Huh?"

"Exactly. But why do you need to know?"

"Just trust me Al."

"Okay…" he agreed hesitantly.

That evening, Lily sat down and wrote to her Granddad in the hope that he'd be able to help her, and as she sat waiting for a reply, she agreed to help both Milano and Laetitia with their History of Magic essays.

* * *

A couple of days later, Lily briefly visited the Slytherin table at breakfast to talk to Al.

"Just go along with it, okay?" Lily asked.

"Go along with what?"

"You'll know what I mean when it happens. Okay, trust me."

"You seem to be saying that an awful lot."

"Yeah, well, as your little sister who has been giving you advice for the past month, I think you should trust me."

"Fine, now go away. I want to eat my breakfast."

Lily skipped off to the Gryffindor table where she was shortly joined by her two best friends.

"Where did you go this morning?" Laetitia asked.

"Sorry, I had to speak to Al quickly. Plus I'm still trying to avoid Lorcan."

"Has he started pestering you again?"

"I think he's trying to, but I keep avoi –"

"Hi Lily."

The three girls rolled their eyes at each other.

"Hi Lorcan."

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go on a picnic with me later."

"Erm, I'm sorry Lorcan but I can't. I've got to write this essay for… History of Magic. I would ask you to help, but Milano here is a genius at the subject and I know she'll be able to help me. Plus I know you find it boring." Lily lied, gritting her teeth.

"Oh, okay," he said looking disappointed. "Maybe another time?"

"We'll see," Lily smiled ruefully.

After he'd left, Milano and Laetitia burst into fits of laughter.

"Milano? A genius at History of Magic?"

"Oh shush, you two. I needed an excuse. He'll have probably packed all these foods that he'll think I like or made sure there's loads of pink, because 'girls like pink!'" Lily muttered.

All of a sudden, a shout from the Slytherin table interrupted their conversation.

"Oh Albus! You really have changed! I love it!"

Albus stood up to face Saffron, briefly looking confused before glancing at Lily who smiled encouragingly.

"I love you Saffron, I just wanted to show you that!"

"I love you too! Thank you for Chewie!"

Al glanced at Scorpius, mouthing, "Chewie?" before looking back to Saffron and smiling. "It's okay; I knew how much you loved him, so I thought it'd be an ideal present."

Lily listening to the conversation was glad that Al seemed to be saying the right things, and he hadn't yet screwed up.

As the two of them left the Great Hall, Al turned his head to face Lily, mouthing, "Thank you," and Lily nodded. She knew that Al would come to find her later to find out how she did it, but she was hoping that this display of matchmaking – that someone actually knew about – wouldn't lead people to thinking about other couples that had gotten together unexpectedly. She didn't want her secret to be found out.

* * *

"How did you do it Lily?"

"I listened to what you told me Al."

"Huh?"

"I asked you what she liked, and you told me."

"But how did you get the cuddly toy?"

"It's called Granddad. He's obsessed with Muggles, I figured he'd know what I was on about, and if not, he could speak to Dad or Aunt Hermione or Aunt Audrey. He got me the cuddly toy, and then I transfigured a bit of parchment into a mini-book – the book you told me was her favourite – and transfigured a piece of string into a bunch of pansies and then attached them with a sticking charm. It wasn't difficult Al."

"But how did you know she'd like it?"

"They're her _favourite_ things Al, or weren't you listening?"

"I guess, but what about –"

"The fact she knew it was from you? For a start, on the note that came with it I put your name, and also, you said that the Star Wars thing wasn't common knowledge. She'll obviously know who she told, and you've been trying to impress her. It all added up to you."

"Merlin Lily, you're an actual genius."

"You've only just realised?" Lily said, grinning.

"Don't push your luck Lils, but seriously, thank you."

**So there we have Chapter 8, Albus and Saffron Flint. Hopefully you all liked this chapter, and again, I apologise for the late update but I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. I know a lot of you wanted Lily to have a relationship, so I briefly mentioned her dating, but don't worry; there'll be other possible candidates for her too. Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**Much love,**

**DracoMalfoy94**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to Harry Albus Lupin for favouriting my story, and palephoenix, sherlockandpsychicpaper, JesseeAnne, mossyrock for following. It really means a lot to me :) Thank you to Firesong's Mirror for reviewing too. **

**Just to clarify with the last chapter, it took place in Lily's 5****th**** year, and Milano would have been 15 when she slept with James. Admittedly James would have been 18 (as it was his 7****th**** year, and Milano's 4****th**** year that it happened), and I know that some people may find the age gap a bit weird when they're still in school (I'm not trying to cause any conflicts about age-gaps in relationships) but they were both drunk.**

**This chapter is also in Lily's 5****th**** year (after Christmas, probably in between the Christmas holidays and when exams begin.)**

**Again, J. K. Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter :(**

Chapter Nine

Lily sighed as the tingling feeling in her skin suddenly began to start up again. Looking around the Great Hall she noticed that Lysander Scamander had just walked in, and wondered who it was that was his true love. Turning back towards her lunch, she realised that Laetitia was following Lysander's every move, and Lily twigged that she should have seen that one coming. To Lily, it was _obvious_ that Laetitia fancied Lysander, and although she tried to hide it – particularly from Milano – Lily didn't think that she'd ever done a very good job. However, this tingling sensation was making Lily happy; Laetitia and Lysander were _meant to be _together, and from this, Lily knew that even if Milano kicked up a fuss about one of her best friends dating the 'loony one', she'd get over it. Lily smiled happily, bordering upon a somewhat psychopathic smile – after all, there wasn't really any particular reason to be smiling according to the rest of the Hogwarts population – and started humming under her breath.

"Erm… Lily? Why are you so happy?" Milano asked, quickly sharing a concerned look with Laetitia.

"Huh?" Lily said, waking from her reverie. "Oh, I was just thinking about something and it made me happy."

"Something or someone?" Milano teased.

Lily blushed. Technically she had been thinking about someone, although as it was Laetitia and Lysander, it didn't qualify as what Milano was implying. However, she knew that she couldn't admit her matchmaking skills to them, so she simply said nothing.

"Lily, you have to tell us! We're your best friends." Laetitia pleaded.

Quickly glancing around the room again, Lily searched for someone that her friends would be willing to gush over his attractiveness. Spotting someone, she nodded down the Gryffindor table, and both Milano and Laetitia turned their heads to look.

"Ford Boone?!"

"You er… know him?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"Not really," Milano said pouting. "I know he's in your cousins' year."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Which cousins?"

"Well, obviously Lucy and Roxanne. Otherwise I'd have said your brother's year. Seriously Lils, are you okay? You don't really seem with it?"

"Oh right," Lily said. "And yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"I'm not surprised; you've spent most of this term in the library looking at boring books about goblins."

"Milano, you know I like History of Magic."

Milano chuckled. "I think you're the only person who does."

"Actually… Ford does." Laetitia put in.

Both Lily and Milano turned to look at her. "He does?" Milano questioned.

"Yeah, I've seen him with history books, and he'd only have them if he's taking it for N.E. which must mean he likes it. After all, everyone else drops it after O. ."

"Oooh Lily, he's your soul mate!" Milano giggled.

Lily rolled her eyes. She was pretty sure that the attractive history-liking For Boone was not her true love or else she'd have felt something. If she could feel her relatives love for other people, she was almost certain that she'd recognise her own. She sighed, hopefully one day she'd meet him.

* * *

"LILY!" Laetitia called from behind. As Lily turned round, she noticed the huge grin on Laetitia's flushed face.

"What is it?" Lily asked as Laetitia ground to a halt beside her.

Laetitia carried on grinning.

"Erm, Laetitia… why are you so happy?"

"Oh right," Laetitia said. "Lysander asked me out!"

"Really?!" Lily asked excitedly.

"Yeah! I mean, I've always liked him and I think you knew that…?"

Lily nodded.

"But I never ever thought he'd feel the same way!"

Lily giggled. "Laetitia, calm down, are you going to Hogsmeade together?"

"Yeah," she nodded enthusiastically.

"That's great! Are you going to tell Milano?"

Laetitia's smile dropped. "I was, erm, hoping you'd tell her?"

"What? Why?!"

"Well, I know she doesn't really approve of Lysander due to his, well, beliefs. I figured if you told her you approved, she might too."

"She will approve if he's who you want to be with. Geez, I'm sure if I'd ended up with Lorcan; Rose, Al and Scorp would have eventually come round."

"That'd be funny. If you were going out with Lorcan whilst I'm going out with Lysander… "

"No Laetitia."

"You don't know what I was going to ask!"

"Yes I do," Lily chuckled. "You were going to ask if I'd be willing to go on a double date with you, and Lorcan as my date."

"Oh," Laetitia sighed. "How did you guess?"

"Because it's just something you'd suggest. But I'm sorry; there would be no way I'm going out with him again."

"Do you think Lysander will be like that?"

"Like what?"

"Prejudiced against Slytherins?"

"I doubt it, I mean; he talks to Al and Scorp at family events when they're all there. Whereas Lorcan never has, he just sticks to Hugo."

"Thank Merlin. Because I don't think I could cope with the prejudices."

"Don't worry Laetitia, I'm sure you and Lysander will be perfect for each other," Lily said, smiling knowingly.

"So you'll tell Milano?"

"Arghhhh," Lily replied.

As the two walked to Charms, Lily smiled happily. _That was easy._

* * *

"Lils! There you are!"

Lily marked the page she was reading, before closing the book.

"How did it go Laetitia?!"

"I'm not sure… why are you in the library?"

"Because I've been doing work, did you bring back some chocolate frogs?"

"Yeah, I still don't get why you didn't go to Hogsmeade?"

"On my own?"

"You could have gone with one of your cousins?"

"I don't speak loads to Lucy or Roxy, and I didn't fancy hanging out with my brother and the happy couple all day… anyway, don't change the subject. Why are you unsure about how your date went?"

"Well, it started off great. We went round all the shops and went into the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer, but he seemed hesitant to talk to me."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, we spoke like generally and stuff, but he didn't mention any of his erm, weirdness once!"

"Maybe he was trying not to scare you away?"

"Lily… when he asked me out, he mentioned bloody _wrackspurts_!"

"Oh."

"Exactly… so I don't get why."

"Was there anything else that didn't quite seem to match up?"

"Well, he'd hold my hand and everything, but he wouldn't kiss me. Not even on the cheek or something. I mean, I know that Lysander hasn't dated anyone since 3rd year when he went out with Jennifer Lewis for 2 days –"

"How do you know that?!"

"Lily, I said I've liked him _for ages_."

"I know, but I didn't realise it was that long. When did you start fancying him?"

"Sometime in second year I think… I thought it was a crush back then, but it never went away."

"Bloody hell!"

"Lily!" Laetitia whispered, hitting Lily on the arm.

"Sorry… so he didn't kiss you… at all? Only held hands? Did he hug you?"

"Not really…"

"Not really?"

"Well, I tried to give him one, but he seemed hesitant, like it was _wrong_ or something. Maybe I screwed it up… he obviously doesn't like me!"

"I'm sure that's not true!" Lily countered, confused.

"Why did he turn his head then when I went to kiss him?"

"You went to kiss him? Well done!"

"Well done?"

"Erm, well, I didn't expect you to go for it… if you've been holding back on him for 3 years, I didn't expect you to kiss him when you never asked him out."

"Oh yeah…" Laetitia mused. "I see your point."

"He turned his head though?"

"Yeah, we were outside the Gryffindor common room – he'd walked me up –"

"That's quite nice of him!"

"– I know right! But anyway, he'd walked me there, and we were saying goodbye, so I thought, I'll just give him a peck on the lips. But he turned his head so I ended up kissing his cheek!"

"What did he do?" Lily asked concerned.

"He made up some excuse about homework and scarpered. Hence why I'm here now, talking to you."

Now that Lily looked closer, she could see the dried trails of water where Laetitia's tears had fallen.

Putting her arm around Laetitia, Lily said softly, "We'll sort this out Laetitia. I'm sure Lysander likes you; why else would he have asked you out? And I don't think you could scare _anyone_ away. You're just too nice!"

"I guess," Laetitia sniffed. "You didn't tell Milano yet, did you?"

"Nope, as far as she's aware, we went to Hogsmeade together, whilst she went with someone. I don't think she particularly wanted to go with them though, so I'm sure we'll hear about that hilarious date at some point."

"Thanks Lily, you're such a good friend."

"So are you Laetitia. You're one of the best."

* * *

"LORCAN BLOODY SCAMANDER! DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY!"

Lily glared at the onlookers standing in the corridor, watching them scarper.

"What do you want Lily?"

"I want to bloody know _why_ you and your brother have decided to hurt _my_ best friend!"

"I don't know what you're on about Lily," Lorcan stuttered.

"I'm not stupid! I should have realised on Saturday!"

"Realised what on Saturday?"

"Lorcan, don't play dumb. You're a bloody _Ravenclaw_. I know you know what I'm on about!"

"Do I?"

"Yes."

"How do _I_ know that _you're_ not double bluffing?"

"Huh?"

"You're pretending to know what I've done, just so I tell you."

"I'm not double-bluffing Scamander."

"Tell me then."

"Fine," Lily huffed. "For some _bloody_ reason, _you_ pretended to be _your brother_ on his date with Laetitia this Saturday."

Lorcan visibly paled. "You weren't bluffing, were you?"

Lily leant close. "I _never_ bluff Lorcan; however, I do want to know _why_?"

"He was scared."

"Scared?" Lily raised her eyebrow.

"He really likes your friend –"

"My friend has a name you know?"

"Fine, he really likes Laetitia. But he was scared that she'd reject him."

"Why would she reject him? For his beliefs?"

"That's what he thought."

"Didn't he ask her out personally though? Or was that you too?"

"No, that wasn't me!" Lorcan actually seemed to be offended by the thought that Lily presumed that.

"You can't blame me for asking! You did _pretend_ to be him on his actual date!"

"He thought she only said yes as a joke."

"What?" Lily screeched.

"Lily, quieten down." Lorcan said, looking about worriedly. "Look, he mentioned _wrackspurts_ in his proposal, and she said _yes_. He worries that people make fun of him."

"Well, they do…"

"Exactly. How did he know that Laetitia was different? She is different I'm guessing… that's why you're here?"

"Yes. Merlin, she's liked him since _forever_!"

"He didn't know that."

"Did you offer, or did he ask?"

"Erm…" Lorcan seemed hesitant. Lily glared at him. "Okay, okay. It was my idea, Merlin, I'm glad I'm not going out with you anymore, you're scary."

"It's the Weasley genes," Lily smiled sinisterly.

"Merlin. I thought that if I went along, I could see if she did really like him, and report back."

"And what have you told your dearest brother?" Lily asked sweetly.

"That she _definitely_ bloody likes him."

"However, did you mention the part, that because you rejected the kiss, she thinks he was _playing_ her?"

"She thinks that?"

"Yes! Why else do you think I'm here?"

"To shout at me?"

"Don't push me Scamander."

"Look, I'm sorry. Are we going to fix it?"

"We?"

"Well, I er… I would do it myself; however, I'd probably screw it up. And I don't really know a lot about your frie… I mean Laetitia. So I _need_ your help."

"Are you going to beg?"

"Beg?"

Lily just looked at him pointedly, watching as Lorcan got now on one knee.

"Please Lily; I'm _begging_ you to help me fix this. I don't want to have screwed up my brother's life. Please help me."

Lily burst out laughing.

"What?"

"You didn't actually have to beg Lorcan. I was going to help anyway. There is no way I'd trust you to fix this on your own. It was just funny to watch."

"I hate you Potter."

"The feeling's mutual Scamander."

* * *

"Lily, Laetitia… where have you been all weekend? I've barely seen you." Milano asked as she sat down next to them on the sofa in the common room.

Laetitia glanced at Lily. "Oh, well, we went in to Hogsmeade together, seeing as you were on your date," Lily replied, looking pointedly at Milano. "And then, I had to do some research about something, and Laetitia was helping me."

"What research?"

"Oh," Lily nodded enthusiastically. "I had to find out whether wand legislation contributed to the goblin –"

"Alright, alright. I don't need to hear any more about goblin rebellions."

"Right, sorry," Lily nodded. Laetitia sighed, thinking she was glad to have skilled liar as one of her best friends. Although she felt guilty making Lily lie to Milano, she did not want Milano to hear about her disastrous date with 'The Loony One.'

"Anyway, how was your date with erm…?"

"His name is Alex Matthews Lily. And it was horrendous!"

"How come?" Laetitia asked eagerly.

"Why is it you two love it when I have horrible dates?" Milano whined.

"Well, it's entertaining. Anyway, you laughed at my date with Lorcan," Lily stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine, I'll tell you. He didn't even take me to the Three Broomsticks. He took me to the Hogs Head. I mean, I know we sometimes go, just for a laugh, but it's not really suitable for dates," Milano wrinkled her nose. "And then, after that debacle – he attempted to order us firewhiskey, and wouldn't accept butterbeer, so we got thrown out…"

Both Lily's and Laetitia's mouths dropped open.

"Seriously?"

Milano nodded. "Anyway, he then took me up by the Shrieking Shack and just started trying to get off with me. And there was way too much saliva. It was gross!"

Laetitia looked disturbed by this, whereas Lily just smirked. "I said he wouldn't be any good. Why did you go with him again?"

Milano glared. "To prove you wrong. I wouldn't have gone otherwise. He didn't just stop with snogging though."

"What?" Lily asked, horrified.

"What did he do to you?" Laetitia asked.

"Well, he _attempted _to feel me up. Underneath my clothes. But I wasn't having any of it…" Milano paused for dramatic effect.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Milano, just tell us what you did."

"I have you to thank actually Lily. I shoved him away and then fired that hex you taught me."

"The Bat-Bogey Hex?"

"Yeah, I then ran back here."

"So where have you been all weekend? We didn't see you last night?"

"I went down to the kitchens to drown my sorrows in some hot chocolate."

"And at night?"

"I was in bed when you guys came back I think. I went to bed pretty early, and then I went to the kitchens again this morning and did my homework."

"Which homework was it?" Lily asked thoughtfully.

"Lily, you know perfectly well which piece it'd be."

"I'd like to hear you say it."

"Fine," Milano laughed. "I went to the kitchens so I could ask the _house-elves_ about the _House-Elf_ Movement. Seeing as they know all about it. Happy now Lily?"

Lily grinned. "Very."

* * *

"White Raven, are you there?"

"Lily… uh I mean, Red Lion, you can see I'm standing next to you. Why have we got code names again?"

"You're such a let-down. We've got codenames because it's _fun_. Plus, if anyone heard our actual names they'd be wondering why we're talking to each other."

"And what about seeing us together?"

"That's why we're sneaking into the library, where no one is looking at us, and we're going to find a hidden spot."

"To kiss?"

"Ew, no! You know perfectly well why."

"Sorry, _Red Lion_, you know I'm just messing with you."

"Well, don't!" Lily said, glaring at the stuck-up prat behind her.

As they reached a table in the history of magic section, Lorcan sat down, "You got a plan then?"

"Not yet. I don't know anything about _Lysander_."

"I'm sure he'd be offended if he knew that. You've known us since we were babies."

"And I try to ignore you, and as he's your brother, I didn't speak to him much either."

"Admit it, it was because before Hogwarts we used to go searching for _bloody_ crumple snackhorn thingies, and both you and Hugo thought we were insane."

Lily nodded. "Pretty much. Anyway, apart from all the erm, controversial stuff, what does Lysander like?"

"Care of Magical Creatures. He takes after Mum and Dad with that, he's a romantic," Lorcan rolled his eyes.

"You mean he knows how to treat girls how they'd like to be treated?"

"Fine, that. Erm, he's always wanted to go on a picnic with a girl. Honestly, apart from like the crazy stuff, he's just like a normal lad."

"So all guys want to go on picnics?" Lily asked giggling.

Lorcan glared. "I bloody well don't."

"I know, you just want to go to _Madam Puddifoot's_," Lily retorted.

"Please, don't remind me of that," Lorcan said, heat rising to his cheeks.

"Why not?"

"I swear I don't know what I was thinking. I _know_ you're not a teashop kind of girl, but for some reason, I thought that'd be the way to impress you."

"And telling me my brother is evil definitely impressed me," Lily said.

"I'm sorry. Can we just plan this thing?"

"Fine. So, is that all you're gonna tell me about Lysander?"

"Yes. What does Laetitia like?"

"Doesn't matter. I've got a plan. I need to go and talk to Hagrid."

"Are you not going to tell me it?"

"Nope. You might ruin it!" Lily shouted over her shoulder as she rushed off, earning herself a disapproving look from Madam Pince.

* * *

"Lily, why have I got to go?"

"Because Laetitia, Hagrid said it was urgent."

"But why does he need me?"

"I don't know. He sent an owl to me asking me to ask you to go now. You've got a note so you're not going to get into trouble."

"But what if it's dangerous?"

"What's dangerous?"

"Whatever is so urgent that I need to get there? He's probably got a rogue chimaera that he was looking after as a pet, that's now escaped."

"I'm sure it's not a chimaera. Maybe it's just some thestrals that have wandered off."

"And why would he need me?"

"Laetitia, I know you can see them."

"It's a bit insensitive of you to mention it."

"Laetitia, it was a stranger that you saw die, and he was in St Mungo's. You didn't realise you'd seen him die until your granddad told you. It was peaceful and in his sleep!"

"How do you know this?"

"Uh… you told me."

"Really?" Laetitia questioned.

"Yes, when I was at yours in the summer, and we were playing I've never. Both me and Milano know."

"Ohhhh."

"Now go! Hagrid will be waiting."

-.-

"Lorcan… has Hagrid really spotted a rare spotted tollyconk?"

"He thinks he has. That's why you need to go and check… he won't be sure otherwise."

"Bloody Merlin! I really hope he has! I've always wanted to see one!"

"Then go! Otherwise you might miss your chance!"

"I'm going! I'm going! Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

"Lysander, the note's only for you. Hagrid obviously didn't think I'd be interested."

"Is he right?"

"Is who right?"

"Hagrid."

"Lysander… I didn't take Care of _Magical Creatures_. That's probably why he didn't think I'd be interested. Now go!"

"Fine, I'm going!"

-.-

"White Raven… are you ready to go?"

"Clearly I am. Hence why I'm standing at the door next to you."

"Stop ruining my fun. Now come on, I don't want to miss this."

"Did you ever think about what might happen if Lysander asks about this tollyconk or if Laetitia wonders where these wandering creatures are?"

"They won't ask when they see that they're the only two there."

"If you're sure."

"I am. I'm Lily Potter."

"Don't you mean _Red Lion_?"

"Screw you."

"I'll pass on that offer, thanks."

"Shut up and let's go!"

Lily and Lorcan hid behind the giant pumpkins next to Hagrid's Hut, watching the scene – only metres away from them – play out.

Lysander and Laetitia were sitting next to each other, on the tartan blanket that Hagrid had provided Lily with. Both seemed to be sipping butterbeer whilst staring at something slightly further away, that neither Lily nor Lorcan had a good view of.

Peeking over the top of a pumpkin, Lorcan hissed, "Lily, are those _unicorns_?"

Lily just smiled.

"Lily, you're gonna have to tell me? What did you do?"

"Be quiet Lorcan, I'll tell you after." Lily whispered back. She was observing the couple in front of her, hoping with all her might that this would work.

"I'm sorry about Saturday Laetitia."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling myself –"

Lily snorted softly at that.

"– and I'm sorry that it didn't end how I wanted it to."

"How did you want it to end?"

"Like this."

Lily held her breath as Lysander leaned across and kissed Laetitia gently on the lips, his hand brushing the stray hairs away from her face.

"Yuck… romantic stuff," Lorcan muttered.

"Don't ruin the mood!" Lily whispered, annoyed at the interruption in her observations.

As Lysander pulled away, Laetitia was grinning happily. "I'm glad you wanted it to end like that, I wanted it to."

"I know," he said softly, pulling her closer to him.

"I presume, judging by the look on your face when you arrived, that all this wasn't you?"

Lysander shook his head.

"I wish it was, but it wasn't. I just thank my lucky stars, that someone out there wanted us to get this right, and helped us."

"So am I."

Laetitia twisted her head to kiss Lysander again, breaking it only to look in the picnic basket that was by her side.

"Muggle chocolate truffles! I _love_ these!" she said happily.

"What else is therein there?"

"Erm… pork pies, sausage rolls, and some kind of pudding…" she said, lifting it out of the basket.

"That's sticky toffee cheesecake! My favourite!" Lysander said, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Obviously, whoever did this, knew us well," Laetitia said, settling her head back on Lysander's shoulder.

"How do you mean?"

"Our favourite foods as a picnic, the stars and the moon up above, and unicorns…"

Lysander continued to look confused.

"Lysander, you love animals, I love the stars, and we got both. This is so beautiful…"

"Laetitia, you're beautiful…" Lysander said, gazing into her eyes.

She giggled. "You're so cheesy sometimes Lysander, but that's what I like about you."

Lily could see in the moonlight, Lysander's cheeks blushing slightly with embarrassment. The couple sat in silent for a few more minutes, enjoying each other's company.

"What excuse did Hagrid give you to come out here?" Laetitia piped up.

"Oh… erm… he thought he saw a spotted tollyconk… they're really rare!"

Laetitia smiled. "What's a tollyconk?"

"You're not going to laugh at me and call me crazy?"

"I'm open-minded… so what is one?"

"They're a type of magical creature, kind of like a bird crossed with a puffskein…"

"Oh wow, I'd love to see one," Laetitia said sincerely.

"What excuse did he give you?"

"Lily said that he needed me to help him with something…"

"Lily did?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Lorcan told me about the note from Hagrid…"

"Do you think they could have…?"

Lily was looking worriedly at Lorcan. "Abort mission White Raven."

"Where are we supposed to go? If we head back to the school, they'll probably see us."

The door opened behind them, creaking slightly.

"Lily, Lorcan, get in 'ere," Hagrid whispered hurriedly.

The two jumped, turning round before realising that it'd only been Hagrid. Sneaking to the door, they hurried in.

"How did you know we needed your help Hagrid?"

"Do yer really expect me not to be watchin' either?"

"You were watching them too?"

"O' course. Yer asked me ter help yer, and I wanted ter know what fer."

"You're the best Hagrid." Lily said grinning, walking over to the window.

Looking out, she was glad to see that both Lysander and Laetitia had stopped talking about the possible suspects for planning their date. Instead they were watching the stars twinkle in the sky above them, as the unicorns trotted about in their moonlit enclosure.

Lily sighed happily, she was glad to have helped her friend find true love, but she couldn't help wonder with a slight pang in her chest when it would happen to her.

**So there's Chapter 9 for you. I realise that neither Laetitia nor Lysander is a relative of Lily's, but I figured that best friends are like family. Also, Lysander is Luna's son, and they're pretty much family to the Potters and Weasleys. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please review to let me know what you think! **

**Much love,**

**DracoMalfoy94**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to Zuzanna3, catherinesmackay, and Firesong's Mirror for reviewing, catherinesmackay for following (both me and this story!) and englishmugglesrock for following.**

**Again, I don't own (unfortunately!)**

Chapter Ten

"Miss Potter, a word in my office please."

Lily looked nervously at her two friends standing beside her in the Entrance Hall before following the Deputy Headmaster, Professor Blackburn, away from the crowd.

"What's this about Professor? I don't want to miss the Sorting."

"You won't, don't worry. This will only take a moment."

As they entered the office, Professor Blackburn gestured for Lily to sit and she did so, concern still etched across her face.

"You want to continue History of magic at N.E.W.T level, correct?"

Lily nodded. "That's still going to be possible isn't it?"

"Yes, it is Miss Potter. However, there are only two N.E.W.T students, you and Mr Boone. How would you feel about doing the seventh year curriculum first and then learn the sixth year information next year after Mr Boone has left?"

Lily looked blank. "You mean, swap the two years around?"

"Exactly Miss Potter. That way Professor Binns can teach both of you together, instead of having two separate classes of only one student."

"Have you asked Boone what he thinks?"

"He was happy to have a classmate if you wish to go ahead with this plan; however, it affected you directly hence why I felt I should ask you in person."

Lily nodded. "I'll swap then. It won't affect it much as I need to know all of it next year anyway."

"Then it's agreed. You can go join your friends ready for the Sorting now Miss Potter. Your schedule will be given to you tomorrow morning as per usual."

Lily quickly said thanks, before turning to hurry out of the office, running back towards the Great Hall. She was pleased to see that Milano had saved her a seat.

"What did Blackburn want?" Laetitia asked as Lily swung her legs over the bench and under the table.

Lily grinned. "Guess who's going to be in the same class as _Ford Boone_?"

As Lily expected, both of her friends made hushed squeals of delight.

"Seriously Lily? How come?!" Milano gushed.

"Three words. History. Of. Magic."

"Damn! That must be the only good thing about that subject! So you're doing next year's work this year?"

Lily nodded. "It's great isn't it? I hope staring at Ford won't distract me though."

Milano scoffed. "Lily, you _never _get distracted by guys. Your work is almost always perfect. You are definitely a lot more like Rose than you think!"

Lily wrinkled her nose. "I don't _want _to be like Rose."

"You're not her, don't worry. I'm just saying you do have some similarities. Apart from the obvious ones of course."

"Obvious ones?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"Milano just means your appearance. Like the fact both you and Rose have red hair. But they're _obvious b_ecause you're related to her."

Milano and Lily both looked at Laetitia.

"When did you know stuff like that?"

Laetitia smiled, shaking her head at them. "Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I don't notice stuff. I just tend to get overlooked. Most people expected me to be dumb so I guess I acted up to it. Lysander said I shouldn't though."

Lily looked guilty.

"We're sorry if we made you feel like that?"

Laetitia laughed. "Don't worry, you didn't. Most of my blonde moments around you were natural. I might get some stuff but I think I definitely lack more common sense that most people. Anyway, we're _supposed _to be discussing Ford. Not whether I'm actually dumb or not."

That was all it took. Milano suddenly started rating his features and asking whether Lily and Laetitia agreed with her or not.

"Whose eyes would you willingly gaze into all day?" an amused voice asked from behind them.

Lily froze, whilst Laetitia and Milano blushed.

Slowly turning round, Lily met the eyes of Ford and felt her cheeks heat up.

"Lysander's," Laetitia input.

"Why would Potter want to stare into _your _boyfriend's eyes?"

"It was between him and Lorcan..." Laetitia trailed off.

Ford chuckled. "So Potter, why Lysander's and not Lorcan's?"

Lily frowned at Laetitia. _Why on earth had Letitia come up with this as a cover?_

"Because I went on a date with Lorcan and I'd prefer to stare into the eyes of Lysander than him."

Ford chuckled. "You three are definitely strange. Anyway, I came over to say welcome to the class Potter. See you around."

Lily and Milano both gazed after him as he walked away.

* * *

"Just go away Eddie. I don't want to speak to you."

Lily paused, unsure as to whether she should continue down the corridor or not. On the one hand, she really didn't want to interrupt whatever was going on, however, she didn't exactly want to be late to her first N.E.W.T level History of Magic class. Especially when Ford Boone was in that said class.

Hesitantly, she began to walk round the corner, startling the person sitting on the floor.

"Go away Eddie! I told you!"

"Roxanne?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Oh, it's you Lily. Sorry, I thought you were someone else," Lily noticed Roxanne hastily wipe her eyes.

"I know. Someone called Eddie. Who's he?"

"A tosser, that's who."

"What's he done?"

"What do you mean?"

"Roxy… I might be your younger cousin, and therefore 'I don't really know anything,' but I'm not stupid. There's no way _you_ would be sitting on the floor, crying –"

"I'm not crying."

Lily just raised her eyebrows. "As I was saying, there'd be no way that you'd be sitting here crying unless _someone _had done _something_. And as you told this Eddie person to go away, I'm guessing it was him."

"You really are observant, aren't you?"

Lily grinned. "Of course, I'm Lily Potter. Anyway, what's up?"

"Nothing… it's just… arghhh… he's so frustrating. He's supposed to be one of my best friends but then he just ditches me as soon as he's got someone else to occupy his time. It never used to be a problem, but now, I don't know why it is! I just hate feeling like I'm a placeholder. A friend who's there until someone better comes along."

Lily smiled ruefully. "Roxy… you're jealous?"

"Of course I am! He's my best friend."

Lily shook her head. "No, I mean you're _jealous_. Because these other people are getting what you want."

Roxy looked thoughtful. "You think I fancy him?"

"Well, yeah. You do, don't you?"

"I'm not sure. I've never really contemplated it."

Lily sighed. "Trust me, you fancy him. I see the way you look at him." Then, before Lily was sure what she was saying, she added, "And I'm sure he fancies you too. He just hasn't realised it yet either."

"Really? You think so?"

Lily nodded. "I've got to go now Roxy, but if you need to talk I'm here."

Roxy frowned. "Where are you going? This is the corridor to Binns' classroom."

"I take History of Magic…"

"Yeah, but Ford's in there."

"I know."

"Are you… are you _stalking_ him?"

Lily laughed. "No, Professor Blackburn made me swap classes so that Binns can teach the two students together."

"There's only the two of you?"

"Would you rather it was just me and Binns?"

Roxy shook her head. "I don't really care, although I'm sure James and Al would prefer Binns over Ford."

"Well, they don't know. Plus we're there to _learn_."

Lily quickly hugged her cousin before continuing on her way to the classroom. She was a bit confused as to why she had lied to Roxy, and she hoped that she'd soon know for definite whether Roxy and Eddie were really meant for each other.

* * *

"How was History of Magic?"

Lily rolled her eyes. How had she known that she'd be bombarded with questions as soon as she got to Charms?

"It was fine."

"Only fine?" Milano pushed.

"Why wouldn't it be fine?"

"Lily, you're killing me here. Seriously? Tell me everything!"

"Well, we covered the founders."

"Not everything. I mean _everything_."

"As in, you want to analyse everything Ford said."

"Yepp," Milano nodded enthusiastically.

"Why?"

"Because I need to live through you and Laetitia."

"Oh yeah, what's with that? You were always the one to live precariously."

"Just, well… I'm trying this thing where if I fancy someone, I don't date other people."

"Who do you fancy?"

"You already know."

Lily's brow wrinkled as she thought. "No," her eyes widened. "Please don't say it's _James_."

Milano nodded mutely.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I have no idea what you see in him. He eats like a _pig_!"

"This isn't about me. Now, tell me about Ford."

"Well, when I arrived he gestured to the seat next to him."

"And?"

"Well, I sat there. It'd have been rude not too, especially in a class of just us."

"Anything else?"

"He asked why I was late."

"Why were you late?"

"Roxy had a minor problem."

"Okay, is that what you told him?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Lily asked, silently levitating her feather.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Lily asked confused.

"Levitate your feather."

"Milano… we learnt this in first year."

"But not non-verbally."

"That's what we're supposed to be practicing, look." Lily nodded her head at other people.

Milano glanced around the room, suddenly aware that the whole class had managed to levitate their feathers.

"Miss Corso, can we see you levitate yours please?" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

Milano looked to Lily, her eyes pleading. Aiming her wand at the feather, it levitated.

"Well done Miss Corso!"

Milano smiled gratefully at Lily. Lily hastily tucked her wand back under her robes, hoping that no one in the class saw her levitate the feather instead.

"Did the two of you talk about anything else?"

"What?" Lily asked absent-mindedly.

"You and Ford!"

"Oh no, after that we just worked in silence."

"No games of noughts and crosses?"

"We took _notes_ Milano," Lily said as she began to pack away her things. "I've never played games in History of Magic."

"I know, but apart from that initial sentence, you didn't speak to him at all?"

"Sorry to disappoint Milano. Maybe you should talk to Laetitia about her life and boys."

"Hers is kind of boring. It's always about Lysander."

Lily giggled. "He is her boyfriend."

"I know, but seriously, I don't need to hear everything."

"I thought you wanted to hear _everything_."

Milano playfully shoved Lily, causing her to bump into the person walking the opposite way down the corridor.

"Oops, I'm so sorr…" Lily trailed off as she looked up at the person's face.

Glancing at Milano who mouthed, 'Tell me everything later,' before winking and sauntering off, Lily looked back at Ford.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you."

He smiled, "No worries Potter. I was coming to find you anyway. Roxy said you had Charms."

"How does she know what subjects I have?"

"It's Roxy, I'm guessing. Anyway, I just wondered if you wanted to do the group project as a group?"

"How else would we do it?" Lily asked.

"Uh, true I guess. But I didn't want you to have to work with me just because we're the only two students."

"Don't worry, I don't mind."

Ford smiled. "That's great then. When will you want to meet up?"

"Whenever's good for you. You have Quidditch practice some day's right?"

"Yeah, Tuesday and Thursday evenings."

Lily nodded, and realising they'd come to the Great Hall said, "Well just let me know, and I'll be there."

* * *

Lily gestured towards her cousin as she passed by Milano and Laetitia, both nodding to let her know they understood. Sitting now next to a forlorn looking Roxy, Lily announced her presence with a slight cough, startling the seventh-year.

"Lily, what do you want?"

"Who said I wanted anything," Lily asked indignantly.

"Why else would you sit with me instead of Milano and Laetitia?'

Lily had to admit that she normally wouldn't choose to sit with her family rather than her friends. "I just wanted to see how you were."

"Well now you have," Roxy said shortly.

"Rox... Don't be like that!" Lily whined. "I'm trying to help you."

"How?"

Lily paused. "I don't know yet. But I'll think of something. Where's ermm... Eddie?"

Roxy turend to glare at her. "Why do you want to know where _that tosser_ is?" She spat venomously.

"No need to bite my head off Roxy. I was just wondering. You're still not speaking to him?"

"What does it look like?" Roxy asked.

Lily sighed and got up. Clearly Roxanne wasn't willing to be co-operative with her just yet, and Lily was somewhat grateful. She still hadn't felt any tingling running through her body indicating true love between Roxanne and Eddie… Although, she wasn't sure on the exact rules of how it worked. It appeared to be different for each couple. Perhaps their tingle just hadn't made itself know yet.

Walking back down to where Laetitia and Milano were sitting, she noticed that they were joined by some of Roxy's friends; Ford being one of them. As Lily sat down in between her two friends – they'd kindly separated leaving just enough space for her – she found herself looking into the sky-blue eyes of Ford. Blushing, she quickly smiled and lowered her head, hoping that her hair would cover her cheeks whilst she quickly helped herself to some roast potatoes.

"How's Roxy?" a voice asked softly.

Lily looked up, surprised to see that it was Roxanne's best friend – and their cousin – who had spoken.

"I've tried talking to her, but she won't listen. Did you get anyway?" Lucy explained when she saw Lily's confused face.

"Well, I kind of know what it's about…" Lily trailed off, not wanting to give away secrets.

"Oh yeah," Lucy nodded. "I think we _all_ know that."

"And you know what happened?"

"Not really…"

"I think I do. But it seems to be complicated," Lily replied forlornly.

Lucy nodded. "You'll sort it out Lils."

"Me? You're her best friend."

"But you talk sense."

Milano and Laetitia both snickered at this, before Lucy sent them both a glare.

"Well, most of the time anyway. Especially when it really matters. You just seem to know exactly what to do. After all, you were the one who managed to get Fred and James to make up that time in my 3rd year."

"But that was_ James_!" Lily said exasperatedly.

Milano smothered a giggle, hoping that she wasn't blushing at James' name.

"And? If you got your pig-headed brother to see sense, then I'm sure you can sort out whatever is wrong with Roxy," Ford put in.

"Does _everyone_ think James is pig-headed?"

Lily sighed as she was surrounded by nods and murmurs of agreement. The only person who seemed to keep quiet was Milano, and Lily didn't even want to think about that.

"Still, I don't think Roxy _wants_ my help Lucy."

"She doesn't know what she wants right now."

"I think she does," Lily muttered.

* * *

Lily suddenly saw a familiar looking head in front of her, and disregarding Muggle Studies she began to sprint off, leaving Hugo's friend, Duncan, looking perplexed.

"Eddie? Are you Eddie?"

The guy turned round confused as to why someone was asking his name. Upon seeing the girl standing in front of him, he sighed ruefully. "Potter?" he enquired.

"That's me," Lily said chirpily. "I'm presuming you are Eddie then, as you haven't bothered to correct me?"

"I am an Eddie. Am I the right one… probably? Is this about your cousin?"

"If by cousin you mean Roxanne, then yes."

"What about her?" he asked warily.

"Why aren't you speaking to her?" Lily asked, unsure how to begin.

He looked around the corridor. No one was about, and upon seeing this he groaned.

"No escape," Lily said upon noticing what he was looking for. "Just tell me, I won't bite."

"She asked me to."

"Why? Weren't you one of her best friends?" Lily pried.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm relentless. The quicker you tell me, the quicker you can go."

"It got… _complicated_," he said. "She was fed up of me dating… I don't know why, and she asked me to leave her alone."

"What led up to that point though?"

"She saw me snogging Miranda Cooper… the seventh year Hufflepuff prefect. She just blew up at me, and then broke down into tears."

Lily suddenly became aware of a slight buzz in her fingers. This was it, she was finally getting proof that Roxanne and Eddie were made for each other.

"Would you rather be friends with Roxy or date some meaningless girl?"

Eddie looked confused. "Is that… is that was _this_ is about? Our argument?"

Lily nodded. "Quite possibly."

"But why? Doesn't she know she'll always be my best friend?"

Lily sighed. Why did her relatives pick some thick people at times? "I think that's the problem Eddie. That you're _only_ her best friend."

"What more is there? Super best friends?"

Rolling her eyes, she said exasperatedly, "No, there are best friends that _snog_, or best friends that _date_!"

"She wants to snog me?"

"Trust you to pick up on that part," Lily muttered to herself.

Eddie put his hands up. "Sorry, I'm a guy. I'm going to pick up on snog more that date. But seriously, you think she wants to _date_ me?"

Lily bit her lip. "I think she does. I don't know for definite, but I'm pretty sure she was jealous."

"And she wants to snog me?"

"Yes!" Lily cried. "Merlin, how slow _are_ you?"

His face dropped, and Lily immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was getting frustrated."

"It's fine, I know I'm not the brightest. Roxy deserves better."

"Is that what this is about?" Lily asked incredulously. "You don't think she deserves you?"

"I know she doesn't," he said humbly. "She deserves the whole world, and I don't think I can give it her."

Lily felt her eyes welling up with tears. Who knew that this tall, muscly guy was actually a romantic?

"Well, I think you and Roxy are perfect for each other, but keep that speech. You'll probably want it when the family hears about your relationship."

"Lily… there isn't a relationship?"

"There will be," she said, grinning evilly, laughing as Eddie visibly gulped.

* * *

Lily had to admit that getting Roxanne and Eddie together would not be as simple as some of her past matchmaking plans. Although she'd managed to get both of them to admit that they liked the other to her, she didn't think that getting them to admit it to one another would be quite as easy. Meanwhile, she was having her own internal debate over whether or not Ford Boone was even slightly interested in her. He seemed to frequently go out of his way to talk to her, and he appeared to enjoy her company – he and his friends frequently graced Lily, Milano and Laetitia with their presence at meals – but Lily had seen these signs with Scorpius. Also, the fact that she had no intuition over whether Ford would be her soul mate- or whether she'd ever find one – worried her slightly. She wanted to find someone that she felt magic – not in the sense of them being a wizard – with; sparks and fireworks, and not some mediocre romance that she was only content with. However, she frequently tried to put this out of her mind and instead focused on brainstorming possible ideas for getting Roxanne and Eddie together.

Finally, just before Christmas she managed to come up with a somewhat plausible plan that she was pretty confident would work. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure that she'd be able to pull it off without some help and she wondered who she'd be able to rope into aiding her without giving away that it was all her idea. All of the sixth and seventh years were busy attempting to finish all their piles of homework, and Lily finally realised that there was only one person she'd trust to help her again. Sighing, she began putting her parchment and books into her bag and muttered to Milano and Laetitia that she was visiting the library – neither girl questioning this as they were aware of Lily's obsessive nature when it came to History of Magic.

-.-

"No."

Lily frowned. "But why not?"

"Because Lily, I don't personally fancy getting beaten up."

"But you're the only one I can ask!" Lily pleaded.

"Why can't you ask someone else?"

"They wouldn't understand. Plus, who would you have me ask? Your brother?"

"Merlin, no! He'd be in the Hospital Wing for like, a week. Plus, I don't think Laetitia would be very happy with you," Lorcan said.

"Exactly!" Lily grinned. "That's why I need _you_!"

Lorcan sighed. "What would I have to do?"

Lily's grin grew even wider, her eyes twinkling. "Well," she said, leaning to whisper in Lorca's ear.

Pulling back, she watched as Lorcan seemed to comprehend the task fully, before he smiled ruefully. "Fine Lily, I'll do it. But if I die, you can be the one to explain to my mother why."

Lily laughed. "You're not going to die Lorcan. Seriously, how dramatic can you get? Plus, _I'd_ _have to_ explain because you wouldn't be able to."

Lorcan rolled his eyes. "You knew what I meant Lily."

"Oh, you can't call me that anymore when Operation RoxEd is involved. I'm Red Lion."

Lorcan grimaced. "Seriously Lil… _Red Lion_. We're doing this again?"

"Yes, we are, _White Raven_," Lily said, giggling to herself.

"When are we starting Operation RoxEd anyway?"

Lily looked around the library, checking that no one was listening. "As soon as possible really, start Phase One tomorrow?"

"Fiiiiine," Lorcan agreed. "Now, can I get back to doing my homework?"

"I guess so. Why are you in here and not the Ravenclaw common room anyway?"

"Lily, we might have a library in there but this one is still where most books are. We are allowed to use this one too," he said exasperated.

"I know that. But what homework are you doing that means you have to come in here? I thought most of the books were for N.E.W.T level subjects?"

"Astronomy. Not many people continue with it. There's only about five of us, and that's including me and Laetitia."

"Don't many Ravenclaws take astronomy for N.E. ?" Lily enquired.

"Nope, they seem to take Arithmancy or Ancient Runes."

"Bor-ing!" Lily cried.

Lorcan snickered. "Lily, you can hardly talk… you take _History of Magic_!"

"It's not boring!" Lily contradicted indignantly.

* * *

The next day, Lily gave the go-ahead for Lorcan to start Phase One of Operation RoxEd, Lily observing the reactions of the people involved carefully. At the end of the day, Lily met up with Lorcan again in the library to discuss their finding outs, and whether or not Phase Two could go ahead.

"He mentioned you today."

"Are you sure?" Lorcan asked.

"Yeah, he came up to me grumbling about _that Scamander_."

"He called me by my surname?"

"Yep," Lily said, popping the 'p'. I definitely think that you've annoyed him. He was threatening you too. I think that Phase Two can probably go ahead."

"Which one was Phase Two again?"

"Lor-can!" Lily exclaimed.

Lorcan chuckled. "Isn't it _White Raven_?"

Lily glared. "You did that on purpose!" she accused.

"I know I did. But it's keeping me entertained."

"Well, don't!"

"Lily, remember I'm helping you out here. I could always drop out…" he trailed away, knowing that Lily would rather eat slugs that allow Lorcan to stop helping her.

"You can't! Plus, you _promised_."

"So what?"

"I'll tell your _mother_ that you broke a promise to me, Lily _Luna _Potter."

"Why are you not a Slytherin?" Lorcan asked, seeming unthreatened by Lily's proposal.

"Because I'm too brilliant for any other house apart from Gryffindor. Do you still think Slytherins are evil?"

"I don't think I ever did."

"That's a lie!" Lily exclaimed, looking down at her work on the table as other students looked up and glared at her. Lowering her voice, "You told me they were evil. Even Al!"

"I think I was just jealous."

"Of what?"

"Scorpius. I know that you fancied him for ages, and I wanted to make you see him how I saw him. Evil for making you like him and not me."

Lily giggled. "Seriously Lorcan?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," he replied, a pink tinge colouring his cheeks. "I know it was stupid, but it was like last year. I was young and childish back then."

"You haven't changed _that _much Lorcan!"

"I know, but I have grown up a bit," he said, grinning cheekily. Lily just rolled her eyes and muttered, "Try Phase Two tomorrow."

* * *

"I'm sorry Lorcan, I didn't realise you'd end up looking this bad!" Lily said, sitting at the side of Lorcan's bed.

"I'm sure you didn't," Lorcan mutter sarcastically. "Just tell me, did it work? Otherwise, I'll be lying in this bed for the next couple of days for nothing!"

Lily grinned. "It worked."

"How long have I been unconscious for?"

"About 6 hours. Lysander did come and visit you but it _is_ dinnertime now, and he was hungry."

"Aren't you?"

"Well, yes," Lily conceded. "But I do know where the kitchens are. Plus I thought you better have someone here when you came round. I'm not cruel enough to leave you here in the Hospital Wing with _just_ Madam Pomfrey. You'd end up trying out all her new medicines."

Lorcan shuddered.

"Oh, but Lorcan, you need to explain what happened up until you became unconscious. I missed a lot of it!"

"What? You were supposed to be there to make sure it didn't get out of hand…"

Lily looked down guiltily. "Why do you think you're in here? I wasn't there on time!"

"Why not?"

"I got caught up in History of Magic," Lily said blushing.

"Ahhh," Lorcan smiled knowingly. "Boone."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't change the subject, what happened?"

"Well, I did as you said. I kept making sure to insult Roxanne whenever I saw Eddie in view. And as we were going into lunch, I saw both Roxy and Eddie – they were actually walking in the same group of people for once – and I full-on insulted her. To be honest, I don't think she minded, she seemed to be smirking to herself, almost like she was expecting something to happen…" Lorcan looked questioning at Lily.

She put her hands up. "I didn't say anything, swear down. I guess Roxanne knows that at Hogwarts someone will _always_ get involved in relationships if they don't happen quickly enough."

"Okay, well, Eddie flipped out. He just came at me, head-on. Didn't even remember his wand. I think if we'd been duelling I'd have won, but that guy is _massive_!"

Lily giggled. "You keep telling yourself that Lorcan."

"Shush. So yeah, he just came at me at starting punching me, yelling at me for insulting Roxanne, and that she was 'the most amazing girl ever.' That's all I remember so I think I must have blacked out."

Lily agreed. "You did. I heard him shout the last bit, and I think after people realised that you were unconscious, they better do something. A couple of Eddie's friends put up a shield charm, just to stop in from punching you even more, and then everyone seemed to turn and look at Roxanne expectantly."

"And? What happened?"

"She ran up to him and threw herself around him in a hug. Said something along the lines of, 'Although I might not approve of all your violence –'"Lily cut herself off snickering.

"What is it?"

"I just found it funny; because I'm pretty sure Roxanne wasn't too bothered by the violence. She's the most violent beater _ever_!"

Lorcan grinned, wincing at the pain.

"Don't smile! Anyway, then she just snogged him. It was really something to see. Think they're dating now, although I left before the end of their display as I figured someone better levitate you up here."

"Where was Lysander?"

"He didn't see what happened. Think he was feeding the Giant Squid with Laetitia."

"Does he know what happened though?"

"I briefly explained that you'd insulted my cousin, and the guy who fancied her beat you up. He laughed."

Lorcan looked aghast. "Seriously?! My brother laughed?"

"Well, it was pretty amusing. I wish I'd been there to see it all. Why didn't you use your wand to protect yourself?"

"Uh… I forgot about it," Lorcan muttered, blushing.

Lily burst into peals of laughter, only ceasing into silent fits when Madam Pomfrey came out and started complaining.

"Lorcan, you do make my life amusing."

"Glad to help Lily."

**Sorry about this chapter not being up on time! I wasn't really sure what kind of plan to go for, hence why it took a while! I hope to get the next chapter up by around next Thursday – if writing it all goes well. Anywya, please let me know what you think of this chapter by reviewing. It'd really mean a lot to me, and it inspires me to write! If any of you have any matchmaking plans you'd like to see done, then just drop me a review or a PM.**

**Much love,**

**DracoMalfoy94**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to Zuzanna3, Allstoriesrock so do authors, Firesong's Mirror, Izzy (Guest) and the other guest who reviewed on my story :) Also, thanks to tulip13, marmalade sandwiches for following and to L00ve-Joanna and Wyldone17 for favouriting – it all really means a lot to me :D**

**Again, I don't own Harry Potter :(**

Chapter Eleven

"Lily! Have you heard the news?"

Lily looked up at Lucy's voice. "What news?" she asked, wondering whether Lucy actually had news that Lily wouldn't know about.

"Victoire and Dom's double wedding!" Lucy said gleefully.

"WHAAAT?!" Lily screeched. "A double wedding?"

Lucy nodded. "Apparently so. Molly just sent a letter. So, did you know about it?" Lucy asked teasingly.

Lily glared. "Not exactly. I knew that both Teddy and Lewis had proposed, but I wasn't sure that Dom and Vic would agree to a double wedding…"

Lucy laughed. "I know right, they're two completely different people. I think Aunt Fleur and her sister, Gabrielle or whatever her name is, had something to do about it. Apparently, Dom said that Fleur and Gabrielle had always wanted a joint wedding but with the age difference it was always unlikely."

Lily snorted. "And now they're forcing it upon Vic and Dom? That's brilliant." Lily started to crease up with laughter.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see it, Vic will want everything to be perfect and Dom will do everything possible to mess up those plans. It's gonna be hilarious!"

"When is it?" Lily asked, wondering how soon Aunt Fleur will have sorted everything by.

Lucy giggled, "It's in two months' time."

"Two months? Seriously? Aunt Fleur must be in her element."

Lucy nodded. "Oh, she is. Grandma Molly is going absolutely mental, and I swear she's gonna hex Aunt Fleur one of these days. Wish I was at home to see it."

"Why so soon?"

Lucy looked down. "Um, well…"

"Which one's pregnant?"

"Who said anyone's pregnant?" Lucy asked, her head shooting up. "Did Dom tell you?"

"I guessed, and now I'm assuming it's Dom."

Lucy nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, but don't let her know that you know. Molly wasn't even supposed to have told me."

"That's why the wedding's in two months? Aunt Fleur wants to have it before Dom starts showing properly?"

"Not exactly…" Lucy said. "Dom hasn't told her. She just said that she wanted to get married to Lewis as soon as possible. Victoire doesn't mind about the date – that's probably the only thing the two of them could agree on."

"Bloody hell."

"I know, should provide some entertainment for us though. Thank Merlin it's on a Saturday, it means that we'll be able to go."

"I'm sure Professor *name* would have let us miss lessons for it if it hadn't been."

Lucy shook her head. "Not with the amount of people they're inviting. Both Laetitia and Milano are invited to keep you company, plus Eddie will be going with Roxanne and then my friends are invited too. Oh, and obviously Lorcan and Lysander. About 50 Hogwarts' students are… plus Neville and some of the other professors are invited."

"Why would you invite teachers? I get Neville because he's a family friend, but seriously? It's going to just be like being at school for us lot."

"I have no idea. I don't want _any_ teachers at my wedding… it'd just be strange, especially if you're marrying someone from school too! The teachers thinking about your sex life… that's just wrong."

"Lucy! Do you _really think_ that the teachers take an interest in our sex life?"

"Yeah, I know that when Teddy and Vic were here they bet on them. And Rose and Scorpius. Plus, I know Neville takes an interest."

"What?!"

"Well, I don't think he wants to. But I overheard Dad talking to him alongside your Dad, Uncle Ron and Uncle George. They want him to keep them posted about our relationships. So Uncle Ron probably had an aneurism when he found out about Rosie."

"What about my Dad and Al? Or James for that matter?"

"It seems to be based on their daughter…" Lucy muttered, trying to gauge Lily's reaction in advance.

"WHAT? OUR PARENTS ARE ASKING NEVILLE TO SPY ON US… ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIPS? Bloody hell, I hate being a girl."

"Tell me about it… So, next year all the focus will be on you."

"Why me?" Lily enquired.

"Because you'll be the only female relative still at school. Hugo won't count. Actually, from what I overheard, your dad and Uncle Ron almost seem proud of James and Al for managing to get all those girls back then. I know Al is obviously with Saffron now, so I think they're focussing their enthusiasm on Hugo… who has had James, Al and Scorpius teach him 'the moves.'"

"Oh shit! I'll just keep my relationships to myself. Did they ever find out about my date with Lorcan?"

"Not that I know of, and they don't know about your History of Magic classes either?"

"I'd forgotten that they probably wouldn't be happy about me having classes with two males, even if one is a ghost!"

"I'm getting horrible images now Lily! Anyway, I best be off, Roxanne is actually going to spend some time with me instead of Eddie."

"Is she ditching you?"

"Not exactly, but it'd be nice to spend a bit more time with her. I know she's only been with Eddie for like a month and a half, but still… I'd like some time with my best friend."

"Tell her that then, she'll understand."

* * *

As Lily sat in the Gryffindor Common Room working on her Muggle Studies homework, she felt a tingling sensation course through her skin. Looking around, she attempted to place the source of this electricity, but unfortunately to no avail. The common room was just too busy.

Turning back to her work, she barely even noticed someone come and sit down beside her.

"Lily, what you up to?"

Looking up again, she sighed. Now there was no way she'd be able to concentrate on her homework – not with _his_ presence.

"Hey Ford, just homework, but I'll probably finish it later."

"Anything I can help with?" he asked, smiling.

"I don't think so… you don't take Muggle Studies do you?"

"No I don't," he agreed. "I am a Muggleborn though. What do you need help with?"

"Do you know anything about Muggle history? The World Wars?"

"Both of them?"

"Yeah… mainly the second one though," Lily hesitated. "You don't have to help me, I'll finish it tomorrow."

"Lily, I don't mind. And I do know some things about the World Wars… My great granddad fought in the war, we've got his medals at home."

"Medals?"

"Yeah, the soldiers that fought… they get medals. Soldiers today still get medals for fighting."

"Like, the ones at that sporting event… the Olympics?"

"Not quite," Ford chuckled. "These ones go on their dress uniforms… I can owl home and see if I can show you them?"

"You'd do that?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're my friend Lily."

Lily tried not to let her face drop too much. Even though she _knew_ that Ford hadn't said anything about _liking_ her, it was still difficult to hear being called a friend… even if that was what they were.

"So how come your friend doesn't date anymore?"

Lily started. "Huh?" she asked intelligently.

"Milano, she doesn't date?"

"Oh no, she's trying something new. She fancies this guy and she decided not to date whilst she likes him." Lily felt her heart shattering. _Trust Ford to like Milano_, she thought. "Why?"

"Oh, my friend…" _Yeah, your friend… obviously._ "… You know, Luke Collins?"

"Luke fancies Milano?" Lily asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Yeah, although I don't know to what extent. Whether he was just looking for something quick – no offence to Milano – or whether he's actually serious. I'll pass on the message that she's not dating any time soon?"

"Yeah, I think she'll appreciate that. Now that she's single, more guys are coming up to her and asking her out than ever before."

"She doesn't enjoy it?" Ford asked. Taking in Lily's frown he hastened to add, "Oh shit, I didn't mean it in a bad way, it's just that… well, in the past, she seemed to like having the attention. Like, _everyone_ knew who she was."

"I think she used to enjoy it, but she's changed. She's definitely grown up and realised that she wants something more serious."

"Bloody hell, I never thought we'd see the day that _Milano Corso_ would want to settle down."

"What about Milano Corso?" a voice above them said.

Lily blushed. "You had an admirer Milano," she said, grinning. "I was explaining to Ford that you want to settle down… it came as a bit of a shock."

"Ford…?"

"Oh Merlin, I don't fancy you," he said, laughing. "I would tell you who, but I suppose I better keep my friend's secret. I'll leave you two girls to it." He stood up, grabbing his bag from the floor. "See you around Lily," he said.

Waiting until he was out of hearing distance, Milano began her inquisition. "Oooh, you and Ford?"

"Shush Milano, we were just talking. He was telling me about how soldiers who fight in the Muggle Wars get medals… he has his great granddad's from the second Muggle War… those worldwide ones."

"Lily… you are such a geek!"

"Thanks Milano," she said laughing.

* * *

"Lily… Dom just wrote to me! We're gonna be bridesmaids!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah… Dom and Vic both said they wanted all the cousins to be involved… Aunt Fleur isn't happy."

"Why not?"

"Well, I think you and Rose are the issue."

Lily sniffed. "Why's that?"

"Well, your hair is definitely more vibrant than the rest of ours."

"Okay, I'll go with that… both Rose and I have red hair… but why would that affect it?"

"Well… according to Dom, Aunt Fleur wanted the bridesmaids in a bright pink…"

"Oh… I see her point then… What colour are we going to be in?"

"Not sure yet, there's numerous possibilities now. She wants all our heights for some reason."

"Oh, that'll be so she can put the bridesmaids in order of height… obviously…" Lily trailed off. She felt the buzzing again.

Looking at Lucy in front of her, she knew which relative would be the object of her matchmaking plans this time, however, as she glanced around the Entrance Hall, she wasn't sure who would be the potential match.

"Lucy… do you know who that guy is?" Lily gestured across to the Entrance Hall towards the doors, where a tall gangling guy with blonde hair walked in.

She shook her head, "No, why? You don't fancy him, do you? I thought you liked Ford…"

"Does everyone seem to know that I find Ford attractive? But Merlin no, I don't fancy this guy. I mean, he's kinda cute I guess... If you squint a bit, but I was just wondering who he was... I don't remember ever seeing him."

Lucy considered this, "Now you mention it; I don't remember seeing him before. He's definitely got to be a 5th year or above though..."

"Have you ever considered asking him?" A voice asked them.

Looking round they saw Laetitia standing there, a slight grin on her face.

"Laetitia... We can't just ask someone who they are! It's rude!" Lily pointed out.

Laetitia rolled her eyes. "Since when do you care about being polite?" She asked chuckling. "Anyway, that's Jeremiah Pine."

"How do you know that?" Lily asked.

"I asked him..." She said giggling at the incredulous looks Lucy and Lily gave her. "Okay, fine, so I didn't. Lysander knows him, I'm not sure how. He's in your year Lucy. Why do you guys want to know?"

"Lily just wondered who he was... We don't remember seeing him around school."

"You wouldn't. He keeps himself to himself usually. I met him in the kitchens once."

"Well, why is he in here now?" Lily demanded.

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe he just felt like he should be social for his last couple of terms?"

"I guess that makes sense... I don't think I'd want to be known as well... The one nobody knows," Lucy said.

"I don't think anyone could not know you two!"

"Why's that?"

Lucy looked at Lily in disbelief. "Lily, we're members of one of the most famous Wizarding families… plus you're _Lily Potter_. Everyone knows you."

"Surely everyone knows you as well then?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "They know of me. But you're Lily. You're happy, vibrant, and friendly; everyone knows you and wants to be your friend. Even the first years."

Lily smiled, "First years want to be my friend? That's great!"

"Trust you to pick up on _that_ part."

Laetitia laughed at the cousins' antics, as they followed Jeremiah Pine into the Great Hall.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Lily carefully observed both Jeremiah Pine and Lucy to see if the two of them interacted at all. Upon realising that they didn't – how was that possible, they seemed to have every single class together – Lily realised that she was going to have to get involved or else there was absolutely no way that Lucy and Jeremiah would realise that they were perfect together. To begin with, Lily was somewhat apprehensive about her gift this time, and whether it'd somehow got the wrong people, but then she remembered Dom. Dom had known Lewis for a day, in which Lily had managed to get them together and now look at them; they were getting married. Lily should have known better than to doubt her intuition, and so she began to formulate a plan.

It was on her search to find Professor Flitwick that she found Milano sitting in one of the alcoves on the fourth floor, holding a copy of _Witch Weekly_ and mascara-tainted tear tracks staining her face. Without saying anything, Lily put her mission on hold, and silently sat down next to Milano, wrapping her arms around the crying girl.

"You can ask what's wrong you know Lily," Milano said, sniffing back more tears.

"I didn't want to force you into it," Lily said softly.

Milano giggled slightly, in between sobs. "I hate that I fancy your brother sometimes."

Lily resisted the urge to grimace. She wasn't really comfortable with chats about her brothers being considered attractive. "What's he done now?"

Milano handed the magazine over, and waited until Lily had flicked to the right page.

"He's got _another_ girlfriend?" Lily asked incredulously. "I know he's a famous Quidditch player now, but seriously?"

Milano nodded. "Is that why you're upset? Because you shouldn't be Milano… when have any of these girls lasted long…? I think his longest relationship is like, 2 weeks."

"But he has a type Lily. Look!" Milano flipped the page over, where a montage of photos had been put together, all of James' past girlfriends.

"They're all tall, and skinny, and models – most of them with blonde hair. None of them are remotely similar to me; I've just got to face facts that ~James will never see me as anything other than his little sister's best friend."

"Milano… you're beautiful and confident, and any guy who doesn't fancy you must be bloody mental –"

"Ford doesn't… is he mental?"

"Milano… do you mind interrupting my best friend speech here? But in answer to your question… probably, but I still like him anyway. Now, so what if you're not the same as all these girls? None of them have been with James for very long; and to me, that suggests that _these girls_ aren't his type at all. He's probably just being with them for the sake of it, because he doesn't realise that the 5'5" brunette who is still at Hogwarts fancies the pants off of him."

"Do you think so Lils?"

"I actually do, and I'm not just saying that. So, when we all disappear off to Dom and Vic's wedding, you're going to dress absolutely _bloody _stunning, and show him what he's missing. Just er… don't shag him again – or at least, _please_ don't tell me about it."

Milano smiled. "You're the best Lily, you know that?"

Lily grinned mischievously. "I do now."

* * *

Lily sat curled up in her favourite armchair by the fire, reading a book on the Goblin Revolts of 1245, when she heard someone come up to her.

"Lils…"

"Hey Lucy, what do you want?" she asked, putting a bookmark in her page.

"Do you know that guy we saw the other week…?"

"Jeremiah Pine?"

Lucy nodded. "I think I might fancy him."

Lily smiled slightly. "You _think_?"

"Fine, I _know_ I fancy him."

"How did this come about Lucy? It's great; I've never known you to fancy someone…"

"I have fancied other guys you know! I just don't gossip about it… not even with Roxanne."

Lily's eyes flitted around the common room, taking in Roxanne and Eddie snuggled up together on a sofa, feeding each other Ice Mice.

"Have you spoken to her yet?" Lily asked.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't want to upset her, she and Eddie are so happy together."

"I'd still mention it to her Luce… she's your best friend. Anyway, I'm guessing that because you've decided to tell me about Jeremiah, I'm allowed to ask you all about it? How did it happen?"

Lucy blushed. "We've been paired together for revision projects in lessons… I keep ending up with Jeremiah. We're working together in Charms, Ancient Runes _and_ Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"So?" Lily asked excitedly, trying to hide the fact that this knowledge wasn't new to her at all.

"Well, we've just gotten talking, and he's really nice. He's different to other guys."

"Different? Not Lysander different?" Lily asked hurriedly.

"No, he doesn't believe in all that, but he's just a nice guy. I mean, I _know_ there are nice guys out there, but they never want anything to do with me. But he's happy to talk to me, and work with me, and he _listens_ to me. When I'm with Roxy and that lot, the guys only ever seem to listen to her, and well, Ford… he listens to you."

Lily's eyes lit up. "Ford? Really?"

Lucy looked at her, raising her eyebrow. "Sorry Luce, but you can't just mention that Ford _listens_ to me and not expect a reaction from me. So… you want advice? Or did you just want to gush about his perfect eyes or whatever?" Lily asked smiling.

"Advice I guess… How do I know if he _likes_ me? Or am I just doomed to a life alone, with nothing but cats to keep me company?"

Lily giggled. "Luce… you won't end up alone; and I think he does like you. I mean, I've seen him come up to you and say hello during dinner; project partners don't do that, so I'm guessing that there's _something_ there."

"But will he act on it?"

"Merlin Lucy, I haven't got the answers to everything. I don't know if he'll act on it, but why can't you act on _your_ feelings. You know you have them, so do something about it."

"I'm scared," she said quietly.

"Everyone's scared Luce, we're all afraid of getting our hearts broken but you have to take a risk. Would you rather not say anything and wonder _what could have been_; or ask him and _know_."

"I guess I'd want to know…"

"Exactly Luce… invite him to the wedding or something? We all have a plus one don't we?"

"I think so, and do you think he'd come?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't _know_ Lucy… just ask him and see. You'll look all pretty in your bridesmaid dress so if he does _like_ you, then hopefully, he'll do something about it. And if not, just go and snog him. It's a wedding, there's meant to be snogging going on."

"And who will you be snogging then?"

"Me? I'll be snogging no one. I'll be there checking up on you and Jeremiah… I'll have no time for bloody snogging."

"Fine… who would you want to be snogging?"

Lily raised her eyebrows sceptically. "Like you don't know Lucy Weasley."

"I know, I just want to hear you say it…"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'd probably want to snog Ford…"

Lucy collapsed into giggles, and Lily heard a chuckle behind her.

"Snog Ford?"

Lily blushed, her face turning bright red. "Erm… yeah, Harrison Ford? That guy who plays Indiana Jones in those Muggle films… It was between him or the Giant Squid…"

Lucy sat giggling. Lily glared, _Trust Lucy to be no help whatsoever, especially as she got me into this mess._

"I think I'd choose the Giant Squid," Ford said, smiling. Lily continued to sit there, mortified. "Anyway, Lily, I just came to ask if I could borrow your notes for History of Magic later – I'm not going to be there."

Lily nodded. "That's fine," she said, internally grimacing at the squeakiness.

"Good, I'll see you girls later."

Lily waited until he'd walked away before turning back to Lucy, "I hate you, you know?" she said throwing a cushion at Lucy's face, whilst Lucy continued to giggle.

* * *

**_Dear Dom,_**

**_I suppose I better send a letter to you personally saying 'Congratulations' and pass them on to Victoire as well. A double wedding… I bet you and Vic are so pleased! Anyway, I was writing in order to ask you whether Lucy has mentioned she'll be bringing a +1 to the wedding – don't tell her I asked you! _**

**_Love Lils x_**

-.-

_**Lils, **_

_**It's about time you wrote to me! I've missed you loads! Anyway, Lucy wants a plus one? She hasn't told me this... who's the lucky guy (or girl?) I won't tell her you asked me on her behalf... I am curious to know why she hasn't though!**_

_**Write back ASAP!**_

_**Love Dom xx**_

-.-

_**Dom, **_

_**Lucy fancies this guy... Jeremiah Pine. I told her to invite him to the wedding as her +1 and she said she was going to... I'm guessing that she as she hasn't asked you yet, she's wussed out. I know you'll agree with me when I say that it's our **_**duty****_ as cousins to invite him for her. Send me the invite and I'll pass it on to him. Keep it secret from Luce though! I want to see her face when she realises he's there! Also, what colour are our dresses? I want to know!_**

**_Love Lils x_**

-.-

_**Lily,**_****

**_You are truly a genius… you're right; it is our _****duty****_ to invite him so I've included his invite along with yours, Milano's and Laetitia's. And don't worry, it'll be our secret! I'm not telling you the colour of your dress! It can be a surprise for when you visit, and it'll fit perfectly – Mum decided that as you guys weren't going to be around for dress fittings, she'd pay out for that new special fabric, the one that expands/shrinks to fit you perfectly. She even did it for mine and Victoire's dresses! See you soon!_**

**_Love Dom xx_**

-.-

Lily grinned, sometimes she loved Dominique. Whereas Victoire probably would have told Lucy the minute Lily had mentioned a plus one, she knew that Dom would side with her. Both of them loved having secrets – that was probably the reason Dom hadn't told anyone about her pregnancy; not because she was scared of what they might think, but because once it was out in the open it wouldn't be her secret anymore.

Leaving her dormitory, Lily headed downstairs to the Great Hall. Upon seeing her friends, she hurried over to the Gryffindor table, pulling out their invitations along with her own from her bag.

_Theodore Lupin + Victpire Weasley_

_and_

_Lewis Oswald and Dominque Weasley_

_cordially invite you_

_to their wedding _

_on_

_29th March 2025_

_at_

_2.00pm_

"What are you going to wear?" Milano asked Laetitia immediately.

"Trust you to think of that first! I have no idea! I guess you'll be in your bridesmaid dress Lily?" Laetitia responded.

"Yeah, although I'm not going to know what it looks like until that morning," Lily said mournfully.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Dom wants them to be a secret… she won't even tell me what colour it is! I'm hoping that Aunt Fleur decided against bright pink." Both Milano and Laetitia winced, cringing at the thought of Lily's hair with a bright pink dress.

"Anyway, I really don't want to think about it, I'll probably be forced into heels too. I'll help you guys decide on dresses if you want?"

"Definitely!"

"Yes! Lily, will you choose something that James will like?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course Milano! And I'll make sure you look _nothing_ like those bimbos that he parades around with!"

* * *

"Jeremiah..."

"Er... hello," he said questioningly. "Do I know you?"

"Not exactly... I think you know my cousin though. Lucy Weasley?"

"Oh yes, we're paired together for projects."

"Right, well, I'm her cousin... obviously," Lily trailed off, wondering if she could sound anymore retarded.

"Do you need my help for something?"

"Kind of... it's not school related though."

"Okay," he sounded confused. Lily sighed; trust her to mess up something simple as asking a guy out for Lucy.

"Well, the last Saturday of March, my other cousins – Victoire and Dominique – are having a double wedding, and well… Lucywantedtoaskyoubutshe'sawusssowillyoucome?"

"Excuse me?"

"Erm, well, don't tell Lucy I'm telling you this – please, cos she'll probably murder me, and I'd like to turn 17 in August… uh, you probably didn't need to know that but still – but will you come to my cousins' wedding? Lucy wants you there but she didn't want to ask you herself… only can we keep it a secret; if you're coming I mean?"

"Let me get this straight, you want me to come to your cousins' wedding, for Lucy; but I'm not allowed to tell her I'm coming?"

Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She didn't have anything against Hufflepuffs but sometimes they could be seriously dim-witted. "Exactly," Lily replied.

"Okay, I'll come."

Lily looked surprised. "Really? Of your own free will?"

"Erm… would I have been coming not of my own free will?"

Lily gazed at her feet. "Possibly… I mean, both me and Dom want you there… it'll be nice for Lucy, and Dom can be pretty scary… she'd have probably made sure you came…"

"Well you can tell... - Dom, is it? - that I will be coming."

"Great!" Lily beamed. "I'll see you then, oh…" she fished in her bag. "Here's your actual invitation."

Jeremiah looked amused. "If I've got an official invite, why did you ask me yourself?"

"Er well, I thought you might be a bit surprised at receiving an invite for the wedding of two people you barely know…"

"Oh…" he seemed to think about this. "You're probably right, you know," he conceded.

Lily fought the urge to laugh in his face. Of course she was right. "Anyway, see you around."

* * *

Lily looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked good. Her hair had been twisted into loose ringlets, her fringe swept away from her face and pinned behind, kept in place with a white rosebud clip. The dress she was wearing was a pale pink – one that actually looked okay with both hers and Rose's hair – and it clung to her figure. Aunt Fleur had decided that she still wanted some bridesmaids in the original bright pink, and so, Roxanne and Lucy – both with brown hair – had been forced into wearing the vivid colour.

"Lily, are you in there?" a voice came at the door.

Lily stopped admiring herself, and hesitantly made her way across to the door. That was one thing she wasn't enjoying wearing; the stupid 4 inch heels that Aunt Fleur had insisted that they all wear. Lily wouldn't be surprised if she or one of her cousins broke an ankle whilst making their way down the aisle.

"Milano?"

"Hey Lily, you look stunning! At least that colour doesn't clash with your hair…" Milano grinned.

"Thanks," Lily said. "What are you doing up here? Aren't you supposed to be sitting down by now?"

"Nahh, your aunt wanted me to help direct other guests to their seats. Laetitia's covering for me; I wanted to check how you think I look. Will James like it?"

Lily noticed that although Milano was trying to act aloof and distant, there was panic in her voice.

"Milano, you look amazing." Lily meant it. Milano's olive skin looked great in contrast to the mint green dress that she was wearing. "If James doesn't like you in that, then he's more of a prick than I thought."

"Are you sure?"

"Milano, stop panicking! Just go back out there, and pretend that you don't _care_ what James thinks. You look great, and he'll realise that; it might just take some time. Don't do anything you'll regret."

"Thanks Lily!" Milano gave her best friend a hug. "Where are your cousins?"

"They're still having their hair done. Mine was the easiest to do, seeing as I make sure it's straight anyway. I think their having an eventful time with Rosie's," Lily laughed.

"Oh Merlin, I'm guessing they're having to straighten hers and then curl it again?"

"Yepp, it's ridiculous. I thought her curls would have been fine, however, you know what Aunt Fleur's like."

"I'm surprised she let you come back here, I mean, you might do something to ruin her plans."

Lily looked guilty. "She didn't exactly let me back. I was supposed to stay in the other room and watch the others have their hair done, but I was bored. I said she could either let me come back in here or I'd go down and visit you and Laetitia… needless to say she let me come in here."

Milano giggled. "You're definitely something Lily Potter."

* * *

The wedding went without a hitch – clearly Fleur's extreme planning had counted for something. Lily was sitting at one of the table's at the reception, watching Lucy and Ford dancing; trying to ignore the green-eyed monster that was roaring away.

"Lily?" Jeremiah came to sit at the table with her. "You like Ford don't you?"

Lily blushed. "Does everybody know that?"

Jeremiah laughed. "I don't think so, but seeing as you're giving them evils on the dance floor…"

"Oh right, does Lucy know you're here?"

He shook his head. "I've only just arrived. I wasn't able to make the actual ceremony, I had Remedial Potions – I'm not doing brilliantly in that – so I only got away about half an hour ago. I let your cousin know though…"

"Which one?" Lily asked, smiling. "I have a lot of cousins."

"One of the one's getting married… the one who wanted me here?"

"Oh Dom! That's okay then, maybe you should go and ask Lucy to dance?"

"Do you think she'd want to?"

"Dance? Obviously, she's up there now."

Jeremiah smiled ruefully. "I mean, with me?"

"I'm sure she'd _love_ to dance with you. Trust me on this."

Lily sat and watched as Jeremiah headed to the dance floor, preparing to ask Lucy to dance. She grinned as Lucy registered who was asking her, before she enveloped Jeremiah in a hug.

"You want to dance?"

Lily looked up to see Ford smiling down at her. She hadn't even seen him leave the dance floor and head in her direction.

"Sure," Lily smiled. "Bear with me a moment," she bent down and took off her shoes. "There's no way I'd have been able to dance in them," she said, noticing Ford's look.

"You're not really a girly girl are you?"

Lily wondered whether she should be offended at this, as he led her onto the dance floor. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh shit, I don't mean that you're not like, a girl, or anything, just well, you prefer to wear jeans and a baggy jumper than a dress; you'd prefer to play Quidditch than dance?"

"Oh right," Lily blushed. "I guess that's me. I'm not very good at dancing."

"Don't worry about it."

As they danced, Lily kept one eye on her cousin, pleased to see that she and Jeremiah both seemed extremely happy together.

"YOU'RE SUCH A TWAT JAMES POTTER!" Lily jumped at the sound, spinning round so her back was against Ford's chest.

"I don't think Milano's too happy with James," Ford said, murmuring softly against her ear. Lily tried to fight her emotions that were going crazy; all she wanted to do was snog Ford, but judging by Milano's tear-stained face, and James' confused one, she needed to help them.

"I'll be back in a moment," Lily said. "I need to go and talk to Milano."

Lily left the marquee that held the tables and dance floor, heading out into the gardens. Spotting Milano curled up on a stone bench, Lily made her way over.

"What did he do Milano?" she asked softly, putting her arm around her best mate.

"I'm so stupid Lily," she replied between sobs. "He doesn't like me; he as good as admitted it."

"He said he didn't like you?"

"Not exactly. We snogged a bit, whilst everyone was busy dancing, and then I made the stupid mistake of asking him."

"Asking him?"

"Why he was snogging me when he apparently had a girlfriend."

"Oh Merlin," Lily bit her lip. "What did he say?"

"He said that they didn't mean anything, and Merlin, I honestly thought he was going to say that he liked me…"

"But he didn't?"

Milano sobbed loudly. "No, he said that they didn't mean anything, and that me and him, well we have fun together, so what harm is a bit of snogging at a wedding…" Milano trailed off.

"Merlin, I could _bloody _kill my brother. I swear he's as bad as Uncle Ron… he has no clue with girls' emotions."

"Well, that's when I shouted at him. I slapped him too, just for good measure."

"Good for you Milano," Lily grinned. "He deserved it."

"Will Dom and Vic be mad at me? For shouting at James at _their_ wedding?"

Lily smiled. "I doubt it Milano; in all honesty, it's not a Weasley wedding without _something_ happening. I know that at Uncle Bill's and Aunt Fleur's wedding, there was an attack, and Death Eaters came… it was chaos."

"Really?" Milano asked, smiling through her tears.

"Yeah, so Dad, Aunt Hermione and Uncle set off on their quest that day."

"Bloody hell!"

"Exactly. So are you going to come back in? I'll make Laetitia stop dancing with Lysander so we can all dance together – have a bit of fun, just us girls."

"Are you sure? I saw you dancing with Ford… did I ruin that for you?"

Lily sighed. "Milano, you're way more important that Ford is to me. Sure, I fancy him, but I don't know what's going to happen there. You're _always_ going to be my best mate; you come first. Now come on, let's go in. I want to see if Lucy has got her act together yet."

"Lucy... and?"

"Jeremiah Pine."

"Who?"

Lily laughed. "Don't worry, that's what we all thought. Lucy didn't even know who he was until a month ago."

Lily linked arms with Milano, as they headed back towards the marquee. Milano mouthed _Sorry_ at Dom and Vic when she saw them, and they both came over and told her not to worry, giving her massive hugs.

"We all know that James can be a tosser Milano, you have nothing to worry about. Plus, what's a Weasley wedding without a bit of drama," Victoire said reassuringly.

"Isn't that Lucy?" Dom asked, pointing to a couple sitting at a table in the corner of the marquee.

Lily grinned. "I think it is; do you think Uncle Percy's seen them?"

Victoire's eyes widened. "Are you seriously going to let Uncle Percy see his daughter being snogged as though there was no tomorrow?"

Dom and Lily both looked at each other, grinning manically.

Milano laughed. "I think that's a yes Victoire, although I think he's noticed... plus, you said it yourself, a Weasley wedding needs drama…" she trailed off as she watched Uncle Percy storm over to where is youngest daughter was. "Although they probably don't need a murder taking place?"

The four girls stood watching and laughing, as Lucy and Jeremiah stuttered and stammered their way through explanations.

**Okay, so there's chapter 11 :) Not sure about the ending on this one, but I wasn't really sure how to end it – I probably could have kept going and going. I know some people wanted to see what happened to some of the other couples so here we see Victoire's and Dom's wedding. Also, there's a hint of James and Milano, Lily and Ford in there. Please review and let me know what you think about it. There'll only be a few more chapters left – I'm running out of Weasleys :(**

**Much love,**

**DracoMalfoy94**


	12. Update Apology

Hi everyone,

Unfortunately this is not an update :( my laptop currently being repaired and the next chapter is on there. Hopefully it will be back soon, however, I shall start rewriting the chapter just in case it isn't.

Also, I have made a twitter account for my fanfiction so that if there are any future delays I can keep you posted on there. The username is draco_malfoy94 if you wish to follow me.

One last thing: who would you rather see Lily with? Lorcan Scamander or Ford Boone? Nothing is yet decided so your opinions will count.

Many apologies,

DracoMalfoy94


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! I'm back – my computer has been made better (thank Merlin!) Anyhow, thank you to NormalTeenageGirl, Lara1221 and Madi (Guest) for reviewing the last (real) chapter :) Also, I'd like to thank Horsegrad13 for following; and ButterflyDream100, colorguardprin and silver-thunder-green-lighting for favouriting and following. Huge thanks to the moment I knew for not only favouriting and following the story, but doing the same to me as an author :D**

**Also, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed on the update message about who you'd like to see Lily end up with; Lorcan or Ford. This is still open to vote, so please let me know what you think!**

**Now, on with:**

Chapter Twelve

"Lils," Milano said. "Is James going to be at yours much this summer?"

Lily looked up from the magazine she was reading. "I don't know, he's _finally_ bought himself a flat – he's sharing with Fred; I don't even want to think about what state their flat will be in – but he hasn't moved in yet. Think he was waiting until this summer to move, so he'll probably be around a bit. Why?"

"Because for once in my life, I don't _really_ want to see him."

"Because of what happened at Easter?"

Milano nodded. "Yeah… because I still bloody like him. A lot. I think I might even be falling in love with him; even though, honest to Merlin, I don't _want_ to.

"You're falling in love with my brother?" Lily scrunched her nose up at the thought.

"Sorry Lils, normally I'd talk to Laetitia about this, 'cos I know how much you don't like me talking about how I feel about your brother, but she's not here…"

"I know, bloody lucky thing. Where did she go again?"

"Ecuador I think; to look for some weird creature with Lysander's family. I can't believe that Professor Longbottom gave permission for her to leave school a week early!"

"I don't think it was Neville's permission she needed. I'm sure she'll enjoy herself though, even if she doesn't completely believe in all of the nonsense that Lysander comes out with."

Milano agreed. "So anyway, do you think your brother will _ever_ grow up?"

Lily laughed. "I doubt it Milano. He's almost twenty, and he _still_ acts like he's a 12 year old. I know first years that are more mature than him!"

"You do?" Milano questioned.

Lily looked down; "Well, not exactly… but I'm sure that many of the first years do act more grown-up!"

"You may have a point there… I just wish that he'd realise that some things in life you need to be serious about. You can't spend your whole life having fun and not caring about anything…"

"Milano, I'm sure James cares about you. He's just too stupid to realise it yet. You just have to make him see that you can't be treated like one of his bimbos. Give him the cold shoulder when you see him."

"You think that will work?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. But James has always wanted what he can't have. So by acting distant, maybe he'll realise that he wants to be with you; and properly."

"I guess so…" Milano trailed off. "I guess if I'm likely to see him over the summer then I'll have plenty of opportunities for him to realise I'm not _just_ his little sister's best friend."

"Although that is a great thing to be!" Lily grinned.

"Of course Lily," Milano replied rolling her eyes. "Anyway, what's been happening with you and Ford?"

Lily blushed. "I haven't really spoken to him since the wedding…"

"What?! Why not?"

"He's been revising for N.E. . I didn't want to bother him with my presence."

"Has he tried talking to you?"

Lily shook her head. "I think he might have thought I was snubbing him at the wedding; and now, I don't know how to apologise and explain that I wasn't. "

"Lily! You need to go and find him! Now! He won't be coming back next year, so this might be your last opportunity!"

Milano stood up and headed towards the compartment door. "Come on, we're going to find the seventh years. I'll make up some excuse about talking to Lucy if you like?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "What if he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore?"

"Lily, no one could _not_ want anything to do with you. You're such a good person; I'm sure if you explain he'll understand. Merlin, I feel so bad. This is entirely my fault. I'll talk to him if you like? And tell him that you were just being a good friend…"

"No, I'll talk to him myself. Hopefully he'll understand; and if not, well, obviously nothing was meant to happen then."

The two girls headed out of their compartment, locking it on their way out to prevent anyone else from sitting in it.

"Thank Merlin we sat at the far end of the train; at least we'll only have to walk in one direction," Milano said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but knowing my luck, they'll be sitting at the opposite end," Lily grumbled.

"Cheer up Lily! I'm sure you and Ford will sort it out, and become, well… whatever you were. What were you guys?"

"I don't really know to be fair; I think we might have been on the verge of going out, but we never got that far. I guess officially, we were just friends and History of Magic partners."

"Well, maybe this chat will be the push you two need. I was pretty sure you two were going to start dating; the looks you bloody gave each other!"

"What looks?" Lily asked, blushing.

"The _looks_. The ones you have always said that Rose gives Scorpius, or Laetitia gives Lysander. Those looks of _love_."

"I don't think I love him. Just fancy him. How do you know when you love someone?"

"You're asking me? Merlin, I have no idea. I mean, I think that it's love with James because I can't stop thinking about him; and I just want to make him happy. Merlin, if being with one of those bimbos for the rest of his life made him happy, then I'd stop pursuing him. I just want to let him know that I am an option first. Plus, he makes me smile; and even when I'm mad at him, I don't care too much, because I know that he'll try to make it all better."

"That was deep Milano," Lily said musingly. "But he didn't try and cheer you up at Easter, did he?"

Milano looked down guiltily. "Not exactly, but he did write me a letter apologising for his behaviour. It was quite sweet actually."

"Did you show Laetitia?"

"No, I didn't want to. I didn't want to share it with anyone because I figured that you – and Laetitia as well – would probably try to analyse it when all I wanted was for it to mean that maybe… well, maybe I meant something to him."

"Milano, I'm sure that you _do_ mean something to him. Just give him time to realise it."

"I will, I'm giving him a chance. Anyway, there's Ford," she pointed into the compartment at the end of the carriage. "He's alone, so go and talk to him! I'll be back in our compartment, but don't worry if you don't return," she smiled, winking at Lily before turning back towards their compartment.

* * *

Lily knocked on the door hesitantly, hoping that Ford would want to talk to her.

"Come in," Ford responded, not looking up from his book.

Lily sat on the seat opposite him, remaining quiet.

"Can I help… oh, it's you," he said, changing his words as he looked up and saw who was sitting with him.

"I came to apologise."

"For what?" Ford said. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Oh… does that mean… you don't want to talk to me?"

"Huh? Don't be silly! But I can guess what you're going to say Lily," he reassured her, smiling happily.

"What was I going to say?" Lily asked, still uncertain.

Ford chuckled. "You were going to apologise for having left me at the wedding to help Milano – which I understand. It's one of the things I like about you; you're a good person, and you're always willing to help people, even if it means sacrificing what you _want_."

"Uh…" Lily said gormlessly. Gathering her senses she quickly said, "I wasn't just going to apologise for that."

"I know," he said grinning. "You were also going to say sorry for not having spoken to me since then; but that would have been because you didn't want to disrupt my revision. In a way, I'm kind of glad; you are a distraction."

Lily gulped. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Good Lily, definitely good. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm not mad at you; even though you think I am. I understand why you did all the things you did, and it just makes you the person you are. And well..." he paused, as if trying to gain some courage. "Oh screw it," he muttered.

He stood up, and Lily panicked internally, wondering if she had made him mad. However, the panic was short-lived, as he came as sat beside her.

"What I'm trying to say is Lily," he lifted his hand to cup her face. Lily's breathing hitched slightly, as she waited with anticipation.

"Yes?" she said breathlessly.

"I like you, a lot."

He bent his head down, tilting her face upwards so their lips met.

Lily responded enthusiastically; kissing Ford felt nothing like kissing Scorpius – both were great kissers, however, with Ford, she actually felt something; a warm spark within her. As she allowed his tongue to enter his mouth, she fought back, aiming for dominance; running her hands through his hair, holding him closer to her. As they broke apart, she noticed that he was breathing heavily too.

Grinning, she said, ""I like you a lot too."

"Good," Ford replied, resting his forehead against hers.

Lily took a deep breath, "Does this mean we're dating now?"

"Well," Ford said smiling. "Technically we're not dating _yet_, but I would like us to. I want to take you out on dates Lily, and try to be the boyfriend you deserve."

Lily smiled, "Just don't take me to Madame Puddifoot's… please?"

Ford chuckled. "Ah yes, I heard about that disastrous date."

"You did?" Lily asked, grimacing at the memory.

"I think your cousin told the rest of your family… I heard it from Roxanne anyway."

Lily lowered her gaze from his, colour rising to her cheeks.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Lils, standing up for Scorpius and Al like that; it shows that you're loyal to those you love."

* * *

"Lily! You have to tell me what happened! It's only fair!" Milano said as the two girls collapsed onto Lily's bed at the Potter House.

"Why is it only fair?"

"Because! Anyway, I tell you stuff!"

"I don't ask you to Milano!"

"Well, so what? I tell you, so now you best tell me! Are you going out now?"

Lily looked away from her best friend, her cheeks flaming.

Milan grinned. "You are aren't you? I told you that you'd make up! Hang on a minute… if you two meet up I'll be left on my own!"

Lily had the grace to look guilty. "I won't meet up with him if you don't want to be left on your own. I know that you're my guest and all that; my mum probably wouldn't be happy with me ditching you."

Milano laughed. "Lily, I was only messing. You have to meet up with him! I already ruined your opportunity at Easter; no way am I ruining this chance!"

"But you'll be on your own! Isabella went with your parents and Angelo is shacked up with Molly!"

"Shacked up? Geez, you make them sound like their shagging each other's brains out at every opportunity," Milano wrinkled her nose. "Yuck, I didn't want that image. Anyway, they're engaged…"

"You know what I mean Milano! Who will you hang out with?"

"Well… on the days you're off with Ford, I'll just… annoy James?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to be distancing yourself from James. That reminds me, I think he's here for dinner later."

"Greaaat," Milano replied sarcastically. "I am worried though, I'm not going to know how to act around him."

"Just be yourself Milano, if he doesn't like you for you, then he's not worth it."

"Even though he's your brother?"

Lily smiled. "_Especially _because he's my brother. I think you deserve way better, but I'm not going to try and persuade you to stop liking him. You can't help who you fall for."

* * *

Lily lay awake on her bed thinking about James and Milano. As Lily had expected, dinner had been particularly awkward, especially due to her parents' naivety about the whole situation. Although both parents were aware of what had happened at Easter, they thought that it was a one-off moment, rather than one of many interlinked events that had originated at the end of Lily's fourth year. However, although she'd known about Milano's feelings towards James, she'd always been uncertain about how James felt about her best friend; yet dinner had thrown up somewhat surprising results.

Added to the already tense situation, Lily's skin had begun tingling, allowing her to become aware of the bond between her best friend and brother. Against all odds, and all their differences, the two of them were perfect for each other; and Lily knew that she'd have to help Milano and James work past their differences so that they could realise that they were the only one for each other.

"Lily… Are you awake?" Lily heard Milano whisper from the transfigured bed next to hers.

"Yeah, why?" Lily whispered back.

"What did you think of dinner?"

Lily grimaced, thankful that Milano couldn't see her face in the dark. "It was kind of awkward I guess, I don't suppose Mum and Dad are really clued in with the whole situation; they didn't really know what was going on."

"I know. I feel so bad, I'll apologise to them tomorrow morning. I never meant for my stay here to make things so tense. Maybe I should leave…"

"Don't be silly Milano… you leaving wouldn't change anything. Anyway, James will be moving out at some point this summer; so he won't always be around."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! You're our guest and my parents _love_ you. Probably more than James; I think they'd rather have you than James around the house. You're less likely to break something anyway," Lily said with a giggle.

"Okay then, and to be fair, who couldn't love me? I'm amazing," Milano replied laughing. "When are you planning to meet up with Ford? Just so I can plan those days in advance…"

"You're making me feel guilty Milano!" Lily said. "But I'm not sure yet, hopefully it'll be soon though." Lily was smiling to herself, happy that something was finally going right in her love life.

* * *

"Ford, it's good to see you," Lily said shyly. She hadn't expected to feel nervous around him; after all they'd been in a class together for the past year, however, as they hadn't seen each other since they'd declared themselves a couple, Lily was unsure as to how she should act.

Thankfully, Ford didn't have the same qualms. Upon meeting her in Diagon Alley, he had picked her up in a hug, and leant down and kissed her. As he did so, Lily felt her awkwardness dissipate, as she remembered everything she liked about him; and how he made her feel.

"What did you want to do today Lily? I figured we could decide something together; that way, there will be no Madame Puddifoot incidents…" he said smiling.

Lily blushed. "Are you going to mention that _every_ time you see me?"

"Of course not," he said, taking her hand in his. "But I just couldn't resist this one time."

"Is it alright if we visit Flourish and Blotts? I need to pick up _A History of Cauldrons_ for my Uncle's birthday in a couple of months…"

"_A History of Cauldrons?_ Can I guess which Uncle that's for?" Ford said grinning cheekily.

"I'll give you one guess… if you don't get it right, well, I don't know if we can be together," Lily said teasingly. "A boyfriend who doesn't know which of my uncles to avoid is just not good enough."

Ford put his hand over his heart, pretending to be wounded. "Oh no, now the pressure's on… is it… Uncle George?"

Lily laughed. "I really hope you aren't serious?"

"Of course I'm not… I don't think the Uncle that runs a _joke shop_ is likely to want to read a book on _cauldrons_!"

"So…" she asked, "which uncle _is_ it then?"

"Percy?"

"Okay, you passed that test," Lily said grinning. "If you ever come to a Weasley gathering, you'll do fine."

"Will you want me to come to a Weasley gathering?" he inquired.

"Of course, we're dating; and to be fair, you already know two of my cousins, they'd protect you," Lily said smiling.

Ford gulped. "Is it likely I'll need protecting?"

"Are you _scared_, Ford Boone?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Wouldn't you be if my dad was _Harry Potter_, the guy who defeated Voldemort?"

Lily laughed. "You don't need to be scared of my dad! He's a total softie! Anyway; Scorpius managed to get through meeting the family and the whole _Malfoy_ thing was an issue. He and Rose are still together."

"I guess that's something," he replied, smiling ruefully. "I don't think being a Muggle-born will be a pose a huge threat."

Lily grinned, reaching up to kiss him on the lips. "My family will love you, don't worry."

* * *

"So, Milano… what did you do today?" Lily asked as she entered her room. Milano was splayed out on her bed, reading a copy of _Witch Weekly_, and upon hearing Lily speak, rolled her eyes.

"You went on a date with _Ford_ and you want to know what I did? Am I not allowed to ask about your date… or was it disastrous?"

Lily giggled. "It was great Milano, and I'll tell you all about it later; but seriously, what did you do today? You didn't just stay here did you?"

"No, I didn't," Milano replied. "Your _darling_ brother decided to emerge this morning to grab his Quidditch uniform, and decided to hit on me."

Lily laughed. "Milano, you can moan all you like, but I know that you like him hitting on you! Even if you'd prefer a relationship."

"You know me too well Lils. But in the end I went to Quidditch practice with him…"

"What?!"

"I know! I was going to refuse, and ignore him like you said… but I couldn't help it. He genuinely seemed to want me to come and watch."

"Did anything happen?" Lily asked, wondering if Milano would hold back any secrets due to the fact that the guy in question was _her brother_.

"No," Milano replied. "Honestly, nothing did," she added as Lily looked at her sceptically. "Well, I think he wanted to. He tried to kiss me…"

"You didn't slap him again did you?"

Milano shook her head. "Not this time, I did the mature thing – you'll be proud of me. I pushed him away, and told him I wasn't going to be one of weekly girlfriends, and that if he wanted to be with me, then he needed to prove it."

Lily hugged her friend. "I _am_ proud of you! How did James take it?"

Milano grimaced. "Not well… I don't think he's used to being rejected. Especially not by the same girl more than once. He stormed off, and at that point I figured I'd come home."

"Did you floo?"

"Nah, one of the other players' girlfriends apparated me back to the centre of town… I walked back then – I didn't think your parents would appreciate the press hounding their doors."

"You're an absolute star!" Lily said, relief plainly shown on her face at the mention of Milano keeping their location a secret. "And we'll sort James out… don't worry!"

* * *

"Your friend is an absolute bloody tease!"

Lily looked up in surprise. "Why, hello James… and I didn't realise that Laetitia was a tease; last I heard she and Lysander were very happy."

"Not her! Milano!" Lily smirked, hiding her face behind her hair. Winding James up was so easy; he let himself get baited, and then wondered why everyone was laughing at him.

"Milano?" Lily questioned innocently. "I wasn't aware she was a tease…"

"Of course you weren't!" James threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "But she is! A tease I mean…"

"And why is that James?"

"She acts like she loves me, fangirling over me; and then the next thing I know, she's not! That's teasing! She' flaunting herself, and then not letting me have her."

Lily grinned; she hoped that Milano could hear every word James was saying about her – she'd find it hilariously funny that he was getting so worked up over a rejection.

"You mean she rejected you?"

"No! No one rejects James Pot –" he trailed off at Lily's expression. "Fine, she turned me down. _Again_! No one ever wants to turn down James Potter; but she has – and more than once!"

"James… have you ever thought that not everybody wants a piece of you?"

"But she has had a piece of me!" Quickly looking at Lily's 'surprised' face, he backtracked. "Er… you did know about that right?"

Lily laughed. "Yes James, I did know about you and Milano; and your sexual endeavour… however, it was 2 years ago! And she hasn't wanted you since; maybe you just weren't very good."

Lily had to choke back laughter at James' expression. "Lily… I'm brilliant! How dare Milano say I'm not good!"

Lily couldn't help herself; she guffawed with laughter, having to hold onto the kitchen island to stop herself from falling off her stool.

"James, you are so bloody gullible…"

"So Milano does think I'm good?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "She didn't say… surprisingly, I didn't want to know whether the sex with _you_ was brilliant. Merlin, James; you're my brother. There are some limits when it comes to girl talk. Have you ever thought that _you _are the problem?"

"Me?" James asked, sounding confused. "Why would I be a problem?"

"Because you're a _player_! You're as bad as Albus was! Life's not just about how many notches you can get on your bedpost. Do you even _like_ Milano, or do you just think she's hot?"

Lily prayed that he'd say what she wanted to hear. Although she knew for a fact that James did like Milano – the tingling sensation between them was proof of that – she wondered if James would actually admit to his feelings, or continue to deny them for as long as possible.

"Well, she is hot!"

"But?" Lily pushed.

"I think I do have feelings for her. Maybe not always, I think back in seventh year, she was just another girl; but now, she doesn't seem to want me, and bloody hell; that's appealing. I never realised I'd want someone that I couldn't get!"

"Perhaps you ought to show her that you'd like to be with her!"

"But how? I don't know anything about her! I can hardly ask Laetitia what Milano's favourite things are… what?"

Lily was looking disbelievingly at him. "You think I should ask Laetitia… won't she tell Milano? Or laugh at me? Lily… what is it?!" he asked, his frustration seeping through.

"Who is best friends with Milano?"

"Laetitia…"

"And?"

"Huh?"

"James, are you honestly _that_ thick? You're sitting right in front of her! I am also best friends with Milano you nitwit!"

"Oh… yeah," James responded. "So you'll help?"

"So long as you actually do like her; you hurt Milano, and I'll hurt you," Lily said threateningly.

"Aren't you supposed to threaten Milano about hurting me?"

"Nope, because in this instance, Milano is more important… plus, if she breaks your heart… well, you deserve it."

* * *

"Lily, are you sure this will work?"

"Of course I am James, have you never watched Muggle films?"

"Of course I have…"

"Right…."

"But these sort of plans don't happen in _Transformers_."

Lily rolled her eyes. Trust James to watch that kind of film.

"Are you ready to go James?"

"I think so Lils… has Milano arrived?"

Lily nodded. "She's in the stands..." She waved her wand towards the wireless in the corner of the changing rooms, and waited, watching as James flew off on his broom.

As the music began to play, Lily fished out her omnioculars, zooming in to focus on Milano and James. As James flew across to Milano, singing the words to **_I love you baby_** he conjured not flowers – Milano wasn't a huge fan, due to her hayfever – but the muggle sweet Strawberry Laces (Laetitia had introduced her to these). Lily watched carefully through the lenses, hoping that Milano's face would show the reaction she hoped for; that everyone in the stadium was probably hoping for. James was proving that he wanted to be with Milano; exclusively, and by singing to her, and asking her out publicly; Lily hoped that Milano would realise that James wanted the relationship as much as she did.

As Lily watched, she felt the tingling sensation coursing through her skin; increasing in time to James' and Milano's actions. As James pulled Milano on to his broom, and kissed her passionately in front of the crowd, Lily felt the electricity stop; and she knew that James and Milano were going to become a couple, and a perfect one at that.

**And there's chapter 12 everyone! This chapter wasn't one of my favourites :/ Clearly, the plan I used was from the film ****_Ten Things I Hate About You. _****I had no idea how to get James and Milano together – I'm having to resort to stolen ideas :( Hopefully, I shall have a better idea for the next chapter :D Anyway, I'm going to apologise again for the late update – I feel so mean! The next update probably won't be for a couple of weeks – I'm going on holiday tomorrow, and although I'm taking my laptop (so I'll be able to write), I don't know about the wifi. Review to let me know what you think of the chapter, and also, keep reviewing about who ****_you_**** would like to see Lily with! **

**Also, would you like to see another chapter with some LilyxFord in it, rather than skipping to the next matchmaking period; just so that there is some more insight to Lily and Ford's relationship – and possibly what Lorcan might think!**

**Much love,**

**DracoMalfoy94**


End file.
